Pain will Vanish
by summerdesire
Summary: Yunho dijodohkan dengan Jaejoong. Setiap harinya ia harus menahan luka di hatinya karena makian dan ocehan kasar Jaejoong. Tapi ia percaya lukanya akan sirna suatu saat nanti dan Jaejoong akan membalas perasaannya. (FF YUNJAE/Yunho x Jaejoong/YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

Almarhum ayahku selalu mengatakan jadilah kuat hingga orang lain tidak mampu menghancurkanmu. Seperti air, ingin diapapun juga bentuknya akan tetap seperti itu.

Menurutku ini benar - benar mimpi buruk. Aku selalu berharap saat aku terbangun dari tidurku di pagi hari semuanya akan sama. Ya, aku membuka tirai jendela dan langit masih sama. Aku bernafas dan udara masih sama seperti yang aku hirup di hari - hari sebelumnya. Aku merasakan hangatnya matahari mencumbui tubuhku dan rasanya masih sama.

Namun, ketika aku membuka gagang logam pintuku, aku memergoki sosoknya lagi di meja makan. Sosok yang sama. Dan ternyata, ini lebih dari sekedar mimpi buruk. Harus sampai kapan?

Nenekku adalah dalang dari mimpi buruk ini. Aku tidak menyalahkan beliau, hanya saja aku membenci apa yang telah beliau lakukan padaku. Sudah setahun belakangan beliau didiagnosa menderita penyakit mematikan. Sel kanker bersarang di tubuhnya. Dengan alasan malaikat pencabut nyawa mengintai nyawanya setiap saat, beliau memintaku -atau lebih tepatnya- memaksaku untuk mengabulkan keinginannya. Sebelum beliau menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, nenek ingin bahagia melihatku bahagia dengan orang pilihannya. Kala itu lava panas dari bola matanya bercucuran, ia menangis tersedu - sedu diiringi isakan memilukan hati. Lantas, apa lagi yang bisa aku perbuat selain menyetujuinya?

Sebenarnya bisa saja aku mencintai pria bermarga Jung itu. Dia tampan, latar belakangnya bagus, dia pintar dan dia bersahaja. Aku juga bukan anti penyuka sesama jenis. Itu tidak masalah karena dulu pun aku pernah menyukai seorang pria berkewarganegaraan Skotlandia. Akan tetapi, alur peristiwa pertemuan kami yang buruk, membuat kemungkinan itu sirna seketika. Aku tidak membencinya. Aku hanya benci pada keadaan. Aku mengutuki garis takdir ini. Sungguh.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kemarilah, bibi Frangag mengantarkan Haggis barusan" ia menegurku dari tempatnya. Ia melemparkan senyumnya dan aku hanya berdecih pelan.

Sial, ia memergokiku sedang melamun. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan membuka pintu kulkas. Kuambil sekotak jus leci dan meminumnya dalam satu kali tegukan. Sekilas aku menatap makanan yang tengah dikunyahnya tersebut.

"Aku sedang dalam program diet. Paru - paru domba mengandung kolestrol tinggi. Sedangkan.. kentangnya tidak buruk juga" kucomot satu buah potongan kentang lalu mengunyahnya. Setelah itu, kuambil sereal dan menaruhnya di mangkuk. Aku bergegas duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho.

Aku benci dengan keadaan ini. Awal pagi cerah seperti ini seharusnya aku nikmati dengan suasana hati yang damai. Sialnya, antara hati dan keinginanku selalu tidak bertemu bagaikan dua sisi keping uang koin.

"Kau diet? Untuk apa? Tubuhmu

sudah cukup ringkih"

Aku tidak menyahut, berusaha fokus pada acara mengkunyahku.

"Jaejoong...? Itu tidak bagus. Kau cukup menjaga pola makanmu saja. Makan sereal setiap hari juga tidak baik. Itu mengandung pengawet" suara itu, nadanya, banyak tanyanya mulai mengusik pendengaranku. Kuhentakkan sendokku dan seketika suasana mulai menegang.

"Yunho-ssi, bisakah kau tutup mulutmu? Bualanmu membuat telingaku panas dan kau tahu kan kita sedang sarapan?"

Sial, darahku mulai mendidih dan amarahku sudah terpancing.

"Apa salah kalau aku bertanya dan menasehatimu? Itu artinya aku peduli padamu. Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sedikit saja? Bahkan kita sudah terikat selama tiga bulan dan kau tetap menyiksaku dengan tingkahmu, dengan cara bicaramu?" ia berkata dengan tenang, bola mata jernihnya menatapku dalam.

Namun justru, argumensinya membuatku semakin geram. Aku menggebrak meja sekuat tenaga hingga mangkuk serealku terlompat dari meja. Nafsu makanku sudah menguap entah kemana.

"Dengar Yunho-ssi, dari awal aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini terjadi. Aku menerimanya karena kasihan dengan kondisi nenekku. Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri dan menuntutku untuk menjadi seperti apa yang kau mau. Kau tahu? Aku muak! Sangat muak! Setiap malamnya aku hanya menyesali mengapa pernikahan menjijikan ini harus terjadi..."

Aku menumpahkan amarahku dengan sangat cepat dan setelahnya nafasku tersengal - sengal.

Yunho sudah mati kutu di tempatnya, ia tidak mengatakan apa - apa lagi. Kulihat tangan kirinya yang lumpuh periodik bergetar hebat di atas meja. Mungkin luapan amarahku terhadapnya mempengaruhi sistem sarafnya dan berimbas pada tangannya juga. Tapi aku tidak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang. Aku marah, aku muak dan aku benci melihatnya sekarang.

Aku berlari secepat kilat menuju kamarku. Kutanggalkan pakaianku dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kuharap, guyuran air dari shower bisa mendinginkan kepalaku dan meredupkan amarahku yang menggila. Tiba - tiba, wajah memelasnya, tangan lumpuhnya yang bergetar, matanya yang terluka berkelabat liar di kepalaku. Sayangnya, egoismeku mendominasi di atas segalanya.

Tidak terasa, air mataku berderai beriringan dengan aliran air shower. Kurasakan mataku panas, dinginnya air entah pergi kemana berganti dengan panasnya air mataku. Kelopak mataku terasa lengket, bahkan untuk kubuka pun rasanya sulit. Aku menangis. Aku mendadak membenci diriku sendiri. Aku yang sebenarnya tidaklah begini. Kemana aku yang hangat dan aku yang tulus? Aku pun tidak tahu. Yang jelas, luka di balik dadaku sedikit demi sedikit membentuk jurang yang dalam.

Aku sudah berpakaian dengan rapih. Gaya casual ala anak muda parlente di Skotlandia menjadi andalanku. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak boleh membolos kerja. Aku mencintai pekerjaanku dan aku menghargainya. Kubuka pintu kamar dan disapa oleh pemandangan Yunho yang tengah membersihkan pecahan kaca mangkukku. Hatiku sedikit mencelos melihatnya. Ia berjongkok dan tangan kirinya yang lumpuh menggantung tak bernyawa. Sementara tangan kanannya telaten memunguti serpihan beling. Kutatap arlojiku, seharusnya ia sudah berada di kantornya semenjak setengah jam yang lalu. Aku tidak peduli lalu memakai sepatuku asal - asalan. Aku tidak pamit padanya karena masih kesal dan aku memang tidak pernah pamit padanya. Kututup pintu apartemenku. Mungkin ia mendengarnya tapi persetan dengan reaksinya.

Dengan menumpang bus bertingkat, aku mencapai tempat kerjaku. Letaknya di Edinburgh juga sama seperti apartemenku, hanya saja bangunan unik berlantai tiga itu berdiri kokoh di kawasan Royal Mile. Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk mencapai tempat kerjaku. Callestum boutique, tempat kerja yang aku banggakan. Fashion sudah menjadi bagian dari separuh jiwaku. Aku mencintai fashion.

Lima tahun yang lalu adalah pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di bumi Skotlandia. Aku menuntut ilmu fashionku di sini, mendapatkan pekerjaan yang aku cintai dan di sini juga aku menyatukan janji suciku dengan Yunho. Negara yang bisa menikahkan sesama jenis. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti maksud nenek menjodohkan aku dengan dia. Nenek bilang Yunho itu Jung, dia terhormat dan kedua belah pihak keluarga kami saling mengenal. Masih segar di ingatanku, cara ibu mertuaku menyalurkan kasih sayangnya kepadaku. Aku menyukainya, maklum saja aku tidak pernah merasakan sentuhan seorang ibu semenjak ibuku meninggal ketika mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkanku ke dunia. Ibu mertuaku juga terlihat bahagia karena aku bersanding dengan Yunho, putra semata wayangnya. Tapi bagiku, itu semu.

"Good morning, Jaejoong. How have you been in this period?" sapa Earlene ramah saat aku memasuki gedung butik. Bandana bunga kain menghiasi rambut panjangnya yang pirang menyala.

"Good morning, Earlene. I am as fine as your smile. And still, I really am handsome" balasku. Earlene langsung tertawa renyah mendengar gurauan picisanku. Gadis Eropa bermata hijau ini sudah menjadi partner kerjaku selama dua tahun. Kami berdua sudah seperti saudara dan menurutku kami adalah tim perancang yang hebat. Walau tak ayal, Ms. Garcia kerap menggoda kami sebagai sepasang kekasih. Aku hanya akan menanggapinya dengan candaanku sambil merangkul Earlene mesra dan pipi gadis berlesung pipi itu memerah seketika. Tak ada seorang pun di tempat kerjaku tahu mengenai statusku sebagai pasangan hidup Jung Yunho. Mereka hanya tahu kalau aku single dan bebas.

"Ms. Garcia absen hari ini karena ada diskusi panel seputar pagelaran busana di Glasgow" jelas Earlene sambil membuntutiku dari belakang memasuki ruang kerja kami. Banyak kertas bertumpukkan di mana - mana. Marker warna - warni tercecer di lantai dan bahan kain katun silk berwarna mustard serta soft white nampak berhamburan di lantai.

"Mengapa mendadak seperti itu?"

Menyadari kerutan di dahiku ketika mendapati kondisi ruangan, Earlene justru tidak menggubris pertanyaanku, "Ah, maaf Jaejoong kalau kau risih dengan ruangan ini. Aku merancang gaun swan musim dingin sebelum kau tiba barusan. Jadi ya berantakan seperti ini"

"Kau sudah datang dari tadi? Mengapa cepat sekali? Pantas saja"

"Iya. Setelah Ms. Garcia meneleponku pagi - pagi buta, aku lekas bersiap - siap lalu melesat kemari"

"Oh begitu. Jadi tema musim dingin kali ini adalah angsa?"

Aku berjalan ke tempat dispenser air dan meyeduh dua coklat hangat untukku dan Earlene. Aku melihat di atas meja tidak ada cangkir dan berasumsi bahwa Earlene belum membuat minuman paginya. Sementara Earlene duduk manis dan aku memunggunginya, "Iya begitulah yang dijelaskan Ms. Garcia tadi. Pertunjukkan busananya sendiri akan dilaksanakan tiga bulan lagi tepat pada saat musim dingin. Apa kau tahu? Pihak panitia akan menyelenggarakannya di Loch Lomond Lake selama dua hari. Ahh itu sangat menyenangkan. Kita bisa sambil refreshing, bukan?"

Aku tahu danau itu. Aku pernah mengunjunginya sekali saat jaman kuliah dulu. Air yang jernih, pohon yang rindang, udara yang sejuk dan ada beberapa bangunan hotel berbentuk kastil.

"Wah, itu terdengar menakjubkan. Kita bisa sekalian berlibu gratis" Aku menyunggingkan senyumku sambil menyimpan gelas coklat hangat di atas meja.

Earlene terbahak mendengarnya dan berkata, "Kenapa sempat - sempatnya kau berpikir seperti itu? Astaga, kau ini benar - benar. Dan ngomong - ngomong, terima kasih atas coklatnya, tampan"

"Yah aku cuma mengungkapkan apa yang kupikirkan. Apa itu salah? And You are welcome beauty. Si tampan ini senang melayanimu" balasku berkelekar.

Dan Earlene tertawa lagi. Aku tidak tahu ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan tapi dugaanku Earlene terlihat nyaman ketika di dekatku.

Setelah cukup dengan acara merumpi, kami mulai konsentrasi memikirkan konsep gaun angsa yang akan kami buat. Aku dan Earlene saling bertukar pikiran dan mengemukakan pendapat kami satu sama lain. Kami berdua memang tim yang secara khusus di tempatkan di divisi gaun dan season session. Jadi, setiap ada pergantian musim, kami dijawibkan untuk merancang kolesi busana sesuai tema musimnya.

Setelah menyatukan pikiran kami, kami mulai mengerjakan bagian kami masing - masing. Earlene menggambar bentuk gaun yang tadi baru setengah jadi. Sementara aku menggambar rancangan formasi payetnya untuk daerah leher dan bagian bawah gaunnya. Batu rubi merah dan batu zamrud terlintas di benakku. Dan senyumku merekah lebar.

Dengan bekerja seperti ini, aku bisa melupakan sejenak kepenatanku dan masalah yang membelengguku. Tidak ada Yunho, tidak mendengar suaranya dan tidak melihat wajahnya. How a life. Bertemu dan bercengkerama dengan rekan kerjaku menjadi alternatif yang paling manjur mengusir bayangan pria memuakkan itu.

Setelah selesai bekerja, kami membereskan ruangan dan Ebeth masuk ke dalam ruangan ini tak berapa lama.

"Oh ya ampun mataku. Gadis tadi sangat menyilaukan" serunya histeris. Aku menggeleng - gelengkan kepalaku memaklumi dan Earlene mendecak sebal.

"Hentikan Ebeth. Kau dan gossipmu itu" hardik Earlene.

Ebeth yang merupakan pelayan butik tempat kami bekerja mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Menimbulkan tawa nyaringku. Gadis bermata biru ini sangat kekanakkan terkadang.

"Jaejoong, kau pasti mau mendengarkan ceritaku kan?" wajahnya memelas seperti anak kucing kelaparan.

"Tentu, aku mau mendengarkannya, Ebeth. Ceritakanlah" jawabku dengan senyum lebar.

"Yeay! Kau yang terbaik!" Ebeth dengan gaya manjanya langsung menggelungkan kepalanya di lenganku dan memeluknya erat. Sementara Earlene mendengus sambil kembali menekuni bahan kain gaun.

"Coba katakan padaku apa gossip terbarumu"

"Apa kau tahu Jaejoong tentang Kimberly SooAe?"

"Eksekutif muda sekaligus model majalah dan katalog DePerfumè berdarah Korea - Inggris itu?"

"Iya! Tadi dia berbelanja di sini dan astaga di sangat cantik! Kulitnya seputih susu, rambutnya hitam legam, tubuhnya langsing dan tinggi. Ya ampun menyilaukan mataku"

"Haha, benarkah? Tapi kurasa kau lebih cantik. Rambutmu pirang, posturmu bagus seperti bintang iklan susu WRP"

"Ah Jaejoong jangan mulai lagi candaanmu yang menjemukan itu. Tolonglah. Dan aku tahu aku kan memang cantik"

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, Jae. Si gadis Scottish satu ini terobsesi dengan gadis - gadis Asia" Earlene menimpali.

"Ya! Kau tepat, Ear. Dan Sooae memiliki darah asia", Ebeth besemangat lalu melanjutkan, "Eh, kau ternyata menguping pembicaraan kami. Oh, astaga my fan", cengiran keledai Ebeth mengundang tawaku lagi.

"Tutup mulutmu Ebeth. Itu terdengar sangat menjijikan. Astaga, bagaimana aku tidak mendengarkannya? Demi Tuhan, jarak kalian berbicara denganku hanya terpaut dua meter" tangkas Earlene gemas.

"Lalala dasar kau fan"

"Yah!"

"Kalian ini, sudahlah. Jangan seperti dua kutub magnet" aku menengahi mereka karena jika dibiarkan terus - menerus, tidak akan ada buntutnya.

Seolah tidak peduli, Ebeth melanjutkan sabda klasiknya, "Ia membeli koleksi sweater rajutan kita. Kau tahu Jaejoong, sweater yang kau rancang tempo lalu? Nah, dia membeli itu"

"Sweater rajutan berwarna khaki dengan garis - garis merah dan biru? Wah! Benarkah dia membelinya?"

Ebeth mengangguk semangat.

"Astaga itu koleksi male milikku. Aku merasa tersanjung ia membeli hasil rancanganku"

Tidak bisa kupingkiri, ada rasa bangga menyelinap di balik dadaku. Seorang Kimberly Sooae. Catat!

Setelah bertukar sapa sampai jumpa kepada Earlene, Ebeth, Jacqueline, Marco dan lain - lain aku angkat kaki dari tempat kerja. Kali ini, aku memilih pulang dengan berjalan kaki sambil ingin menikmati suasana senja Edenburgh. Semilir udara sore menguar, menggelitik hidungku. Barisan pohon menciptakan suasana rindang dan sejuk. Edenburgh tidak banyak terkontaminasi kendaraan berasap dan aku menyukainya.

Aku meraba tas selempang kulitku dan mengecek ponselku. Ada beberapa pesan masuk, dua di antaranya dari Yunho.

'Jae, aku mohon maafkan aku atas kejadian pagi ini. Aku memang salah padahal aku tahu kalau kau benci aku yang terlalu banyak bicara. Kita lupakan, okay? Dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi'

'Jae kau sudah di mana? Kau pulang telat?'

Aku menggeram kesal membaca pesan masuk darinya. Sok perhatian. Aku tidak suka. Tidak bisakah sehari saja ia tidak mengusikku dengan pesan - pesan memuakkannya? Melihat nomor dan nama kontaknya tertera di ponselku saja sudah cukup membuatku hampir muntah.

Lalu aku mengecek pesan masuk lainnya. Dari ibu mertuaku, ibunya Yunho.

'Jaejoongku, Yunho hari ini akan menjalani terapi tangannya. Ibu dengar, kamu tidak pernah menemaninya terapi ya? Ibu tahu kamu sibuk tapi ibu mohon sempatkanlah waktumu sesekali. Berikan Yunho dukungan moril. Ibu jauh di Korea sini tidah bisa menemaninya. Terima kasih sayang'

Aku tersenyum kecut dan membalas pesannya. Merasa bersalah pada ibu mertuaku. Aku seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang berkhianat di belakang pasanganku. Selama ini di depan ibu aku selalu bersandiwara kalau aku tulus terhadap Yunho. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, keadaan dan keegoisannku sepenuhnya mengendalikanku. Dan sial, si brengsek Yunho pasti sudah besar mulut kepada ibu. Buktinya, ibu bisa tahu aku tidak pernah menemaninya terapi. Cih, dasar cacat!

Aku membanting pintu apartement lalu menjatuhkan pantatku ke atas sofa. Kulepas kedua sepatuku dan menyalakan televisi, mencari channel yang bagus. Otak dan badanku lelah, sungguh. Tatapanku berpendar ke sekeliling, mencari pria bermarga Jung itu. Ia pasti sudah pulang dari kantor karena aku tadi melihat sepatunya tergeletak di dekat pintu.

Benar saja, selang beberapa detik kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya. Rambutnya basah. Pandangan kami bertubrukan dan aku buru - buru membuang mukaku. Benci.

"Jae..." dia mendekat dan duduk di sebelahku. Wangi shampo menyeruak dari rambutnya ditambah aroma after-shave yang segar.

"Cukup. Aku memaafkanmu, okay? Lupakan saja!" aku menutup mataku barang sejenak. Entah kenapa, amarahku seperti akan tersulut lagi. Sial.

"Baiklah" ia menyahut.

Aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya sinis.

"Jung, bisakah kau tidak perlu besar mulut? Kau tidak usah menceritakan hal - hal minus tentang rumah tangga kita kepada umma, aboji ataupun nenekku! Bukankah kita sudah menyepakati ini dari awal? Terlihat baik - baik saja di depan mereka"

"Maksudmu?"

"Cih, jangan berlagak bodoh! Untuk apa kau bilang ke ibu kalau aku tidak pernah menemanimu terapi? Huh, kau sengaja ya agar ibu membujukku untuk menemanimu? Kau tahu kan aku luluh oleh ibu"

"Tidak. Sungguh, bukan itu maksudku. Ibu mendesakku dan aku tidak bisa berbohong" sialan mendengar suara tenangnya menimbulkan gemuruh di dadaku.

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau ingat baik - baik perkataanku. Kau mengemis padaku pun aku tidak akan pernah sudi menemanimu, kau tahu? Urus saja tangan lumpuhmu itu sendiri!" aku meneriakinya, tepat telak di depan wajahnya.

Aku memperhatikan rahangnya mengetat dan matanya mengabut. Tidak, aku belum puas mencacinya.

"Jae kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Hatiku sakit mendengarnya"

"Persetan! Aku menyesal menikah denganmu. Aku benci satu atap denganmu. Melihat wajahmu setiap hari saja seperti melihat kotoran binatang. Dasar kau pria sialan!"

Aku sadar perkataanku kejam. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku beranjak dengan langkah seribu dan kurasakan badanku sempat menyenggol kasar tangan Yunho yang lumpuh periodik. Itu tidak sengaja kulakukan tapi detik itu juga Yunho meraung kesakitan.

"ARGHH TOLONG TANGANKU! YA TUHAN SAKIT SEKALI"

ia meringis, menjerit - jerit pilu. Persetan, bukan urusanku. Lagipula aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku melanjutkan langkah kaki dan sebelum kututup pintu kamar, aku menatap Yunho yang tersiksa dalam rasa sakitnya.

Ia menggertakkan giginya sambil memegang tangannya. Ia meraung, matanya terpejam dan berulang kali menundukkan kepalanya. Entahlah, aku ini iblis atau setan macam apa akan tetapi tidak ada sedikit pun perasaan bersalah merundungku. Kemudian, aku menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarku. Ya, kami tidur dengan kamar yang terpisah.

"TUHAN TOLONG SAKIT SEKALI! TUHAN AKU TIDAK BISA BERGERAK SAMA SEKALI!"

Sialan, ribut sekali dia. Aku menulikan pendengaranku dan membaringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Selanjutnya, mataku terasa berat...

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Aku sungguh jahat. Tapi keadaan lebih jahat.

ooo-ooo

"Menurutku itu keren. Si pria jatuh hati pada si wanita meskipun dia tahu kalau si wanita kerap menyiksanya secara batin" Ebeth mengungkapkan pemikirannya secara kritis.

"Tapi aku tidak setuju! Di mana letak kerennya? Wanita itu tidak punya hati. Ia sangat keji. Padahal si pria sudah menghangatkannya seperti matahari dan meneranginya seperti bulan. Sia - sia cinta dan pengorbanan yang diberikan pria itu. Masih banyak wanita yang lebih pantas mendapatkannya" Jacqueline mematahkan pendapat Ebeth. Dua orang ini benar - benar sejoli yang cocok untuk urusan komersial seperti ini.

Aku tidak ikut menimpali karena yang ada suasana akan semakin runyam. Bersama Jacqueline, Earlene, Ebeth dan Marco, kami berjalan kaki menelusuri keelokan Edinburgh. Sekarang sudah pukul empat sore dan saat pulang dari tempat kerja, kami sepakat untuk pergi ke Everland. Dari butik butuh waktu 20 menit untuk menuju tempat itu dengan berjalan kaki.

Maklum saja, kami, sekumpulan orang pengais rejeki mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk sekedar melepas penat. Kesibukan menyita waktu kami. Belum lagi kalau Ms. Garcia sudah memberi komando untuk mengerjakan rancangan busana, kami akan kelimpungan dan menagisi waktu. Di saat seperti inilah aku menghargai waktu. Terlebih bersama teman - temanku.

Earlene dan Marco berjalan di belakangku, Ebeth dan Jacqueline. Mereka tampak sedang sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Kau ini! Cinta itu kadangkala timbul dan semakin memekat di luar akal sehatmu. Dan di situlah letak kerennya" Ebeth masih tidak mau kalah.

"Omong kosong. Apa gunanya kau mencintai seseorang kalau dia tidak mencintaimu? Si pria terlalu naif dan si wanita amat tidak berperasaan"

"Jacq, hello kau hidup di jaman apa? Di jaman Raja Alexander? Demi Tuhan, sekarang sudah abad 20. Hal - hal semakin keluar dari jalurnya. Termasuk cinta"

"Aku tidak membahas abad. Aku menekankan realitas. Tapi aku mengasihani wanita itu. Si pria meninggal, si wanita menyesal dan Tuhan adil. How poor she was"

"Realitas? Kita selalu menutupi realitas dengan kebohongan kita"

"Yea" Jacq sudah malas meladeni teori Ebeth. Tersirat dari raut wajahnya yang terlipat - lipat.

Aku tidak tergerak untuk masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka. Aku juga tidak tahu apa alasannya. Padahal biasanya aku selalu memanas - manasi, melebih - lebihkan bahkan memelesetkan ocehan mereka. Entah perasaanku saja atau apa, tapi topik percakapan Ebeth dan Jacqueline seakan menyindirku. Ditujukan padaku kurang lebih. Bedanya, hatiku dan Yunho tidak tertambat satu sama lain. Tidak masuk akal, mereka saja tidak tahu kalau aku sudah menikah, apalagi bahtera rumah tanggaku.

"Hey tampan, menurutmu bagaimana?" Jacqueline tiba - tiba bertanya padaku.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ya, apa pendapatmu mengenai intrik percintaan antara si wanita keji dan si pria naif?"

Aku terpekur. Pertanyaan Jacqueline menghantam tepat di dadaku. Kenapa juga dia harus menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu kepadaku? Dan seketika itu juga, bayangan wajah Yunho melintas di benakku.

"Jacq, terkadang keadaan kejam. Kita harus mengetahui dulu kenapa si wanita membenci si pria. Ia pasti memiliki alasannya sendiri. Seseorang berperilaku negatif atau positif karena keadaan yang memaksa. Pikirkan, kau tidak mau seperti ini atau seperti itu tapi keadaan mencekikmu sampai bernafas pun rasanya sulit" aku memaparkan, perkataanku mengalir dengan lancar.

Detik berikutnya Jacqueline dan Ebeth ternganga memandangku takjub.

"Ada apa kalian menatapku aneh?"

"Wow! Jaejoong, kau sudah seperti seorang pujangga muda. Kata - katamu, astaga..." Ebeth berkata.

"Kalau kita sedang berdebat di jejaring sosial, aku akan membagikan postinganmu barusan sebanyak mungkin" kelekar Jacqueline.

"Yea yea aku setuju, Jacq. Jae, saat kau menyuarakan pendapatmu yang terbesit di pikiranku adalah kau pernah berada di posisi itu. Entah sebagai pria ataupun wanitanya"

Aku tertawa canggung, "Ebeth, daya terkamu itu terlalu tinggi. Kau tahu sendiri bukan selama ini tidak ada orang spesial di hatiku"

Ebeth dan kehebatan kemampuan menganalisisnya. Gadis periang ini bisa sangat mematikan kalau sudah mengorek kehidupan pribadi. Walau aku cukup sering bertukar pikiran dengannya, tapi aku harus tetap meningkatkan kewaspadaanku. Sifat ingin tahunya yang tinggi justru terkesan kalau ia bermaksud mencampuri privasi seseorang. Kami terus berbincang sambil menepi ke tenda Coffee Store. Memesan kopi untuk kami bertiga.

"Yea, kau single. Jae, aku tidak habis pikir. Kau tampan, kau baik hati dan pekerjaanmu bagus. Tapi kenapa kau tak kunjung mencari kekasih? Aku yakin, banyak wanita yang terpikat padamu di luar sana... atau bahkan laki - laki?"

"Aku masih ingin menikmati kesendirianku, Ebeth" dustaku.

Kesendirian? Bahkan tiga bulan ini aku bernaung di tempat tinggal yang sama dengan seorang pria bernama Jung Yunho. Setiap harinya tidak kurang dari 12 jam kami menghirup udara yang sama di tempat yang sama bersama - sama. Meskipun, kebersamaan kami abu - abu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya dengan Earlene? Kalian sangat akrab, bukan?" kali ini Jacqueline menimpali. Kuambil pesanan coffee Vietnamku dari penjual dan menyeruputnya.

"Ear?", aku mengerlingkan tatapanku ke belakang dan mendapati Earlen dan Marco berjalan, jarak mereka cukup jauh dari tempat perhentian kami. Marco melambaikan tangannya padaku kemudian memamerkan senyuman menawannya, "Dia sahabat yang baik. Tidak lebih"

Aku tidak pernah menganggap Earlene lebih dari sahabat. Sama sekali. Tidak buruk juga memacari Earlene sebenarnya. Atau mungkin, aku menjadi pria beruntung jika bisa merajut benang kasih dengannya. Ia perhatian, cantik dan pintar. Ia adalah gadis Skotlandia yang cukup matang berbekal kecerdasan intelektuanya. Namun, perasaanku tidak bisa dipaksakan. Radar asmara di hatiku tidak memancarkan sinyal positif ketika sedang berdekatan dengan Earlen.

"Baiklah, aku bisa menangkap apa maksudmu"

"Aku juga" tandas Ebeth.

Dan kami bertiga menghabiskan kopi masing - masing.

ooo-ooo

Setiba di Everland, kami menaiki berbagai wahana dan terakhir kami menaiki merry-go-round. Aku menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan kami. Tawa hangat, senda gurau dan celotehan - celotehan hadir di tengah - tengah kami.

Aku membantu Earlene menaiki salah satu kuda poni wahana merry-go-round. High heels lima sentinya dan dress mekar yang ia kenakan benar - benar tidak bersahabat. Ia tersenyum malu - malu hingga pipinya sedikit memerah ketika aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya. Sementara tiga manusia lainnya berdehem kencang dan kudengar jelas Marco bersiul - siul menggoda interaksi kami.

"Terima kasih, Jae" ucap Earlene.

"Never mind" aku menunggangi kuda poni berwarna ungu tepat di sebelah kuda Earlene.

"Seharusnya aku mengenakan celana bahan dan blazer seperti Jacq dan Ebeth. Mereka bebas bergerak"

"Sudahlah Earlene. Sekarang kita have fun saja okay?"

"Baiklah"

Aku menyunggingkan senyumku.

"Jae kau tahu?"

"Hm?"

"Aku sangat senang bisa menaiki merry-go-round bersama denganmu"

"Benarkah? Aku juga senang, Ear. Apalagi di sebelahku terdapat seorang gadis Eropa cantik yang tengah memandangiku sampai lupa berkedip" aku menyeringai.

"Jaejoong..." ia merengek dan mengguncangkan tanganku dengan manja. Aku tertawa dan mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Hey, hentikan akting bermesraan kalian yang kacangan itu!" Marco berteriak.

"Wahana akan segera dioperasikan. Keep enjoy, okay?"

Ia mengangguk mantap dan kami mulai bersenang - senang lagi. Suara Ebeth memekik girang ketika kuda bergerak naik-turun. Lalu, Jacqueline tertawa memekakan telinga. Tak luput Marco bersorak - sorai seperti baru memenangkan jackpot senilai 1 juta poundsterling. Sesekali ia juga memotret kami dengan kameranya sambil tertawa aneh. Aku tersenyum lebar. Kami sudah seperti para single kesepian yang putus asa lalu berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Aku menantang hamparan langit luas. Tidak kusadari matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat dan garis oranye menyala milik carawala terlukis di langit.

Selanjutnya, kami menjelajahi kawasan Everland yang penuh dengan sesak pengunjung. Ada para anak lengkap dengan orangtua mereka, gerombolan kaula muda dan berpasang - pasang kekasih. Mereka tertawa, mengoceh dan memakan berbagai snack sambil berjalan. Ini yang aku suka dari Skotlandia, bebas dan ekspresif tapi teratur.

Di dalam hati kecilku, terpendam hasrat untuk menghabiskan sisa umurku di Skotlandia bersama orang yang aku cintai.

Kemudian kami mampir ke sebuah restoran Korea di Everland. Tidak usah dikatakan lagi, Ebeth langsung melonjak senang. Kami memesan soondae, bulgoggi, jajjangmyun dan 5 mangkuk ramen pedas.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Marco bertanya padaku, "Jae, kau kan orang Korea, bisakah kau membuatkan soondae untukku? Kalau kau sempat"

"Iya, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu okay?"

"Yeay! Thank you, Jae"

Aku tersenyum membalasnya. Sambil menunggu pesanan kami datang, aku memeriksa ponselku. Aku agak kecewa ketika aku menyadari tidak ada satu pun pesan masuk dari Yunho. Padahal sekarang matahari sudah tenggelam, ia selalu mengirim pesan singkatnya sore hari. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan ia mengirimiku pesan singkat selama kami menikah. Ia tidak pernah absen satu hari saja untuk sekedar menanyakan bagaimana hari yang aku lalui, apakah aku sudah makan, pulang jam berapa dari tempat kerja dan sebagainya walau aku tidak pernah membalasnya. Aku merasa aku lebih diperhatikan. Selama ini, aku tidak memiliki orangtua, saudara ataupun rekan yang mencurahkan perhatian mereka secara detail kepadaku. Dan sekarang aku mendapatkan perhatian itu dari Yunho. Sial, pikiranku seolah mencerminkanku sebagai seorang gadis yang haus akan kasih sayang.

Setelah menyantap makan malam kami dan berbincang - bincang cukup lama, kami memutuskan untuk beranjak pulang. Esok hari akan lebih berat lagi karena kapasitas pekerjaan kami bertambah dua kali lipat. Kami yang hanya berstatus sebagai bawahan ini hanya bisa mematuhi perintah Ms. Garcia.

Kami berpisah di pintu gerbang Everland. Sudah pukul 9 malam dan sebentar lagi wahana permainan terkenal di Edenburgh ini akan ditutup.

Aku baru menapakkan kaki 2 langkah bersamaan dengan rintik hujan menciumi kepalaku.

Sial. Dan kurang dari satu menit, hujan deras mengguyur tubuhku. Aku berlari ke bawah sebuah shelter 10 meter dari pintu gerbang Everland dan berteduh di sana. Udara dingin perlahan menyatroni kulitku hingga bulu romaku meremang. Naas, hari ini aku juga tidak mengenakan jaketku.

Selanjutnya, aku hanya memandangi kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di depanku. Sampai pada akhirnya sinar terang menelusup ke dalam pupil mataku. Kuhalau pandanganku dengan tanganku. Sebuah mobil Lotus berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depanku. Rasanya mobil ini familiar. Aku berpikir keras.

"Jaejoong?"

Lamunanku sirna seketika. Aku terperanjat kaget ketika bertatap muka dengan si pengendara mobil yang sudah berdiri di dekatku. Ia memayungi dirinya dan tersenyum simpul.

"K..kau?"

Oh ya, ini mobilnya Yunho. Jujur, aku agak kaget bisa bertemu Yunho secara kebutlan seperti ini.

"Aku pikir aku salah lihat tadi lalu aku berputar arah untuk memastikan...dan ternyata benar yang aku lihat itu kau"

"Mm...yea" jawabku malas.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Ini sudah hampir larut"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Kuteliti sosoknya. Tubuhnya tangguh, tegak dan tinggi. Di balik balutan jas hitam pekatnya ia terlihat beribawa. Baru kali ini aku melihat jelas seorang Yunho lengkap dengan busana eksekutif mudanya. Sial, bukan waktunya untuk mengagumi pria menjengkelkan ini.

"Ayo kita pulang" ia bermaksud mengaitkan tanganku dengan tangannya namun cepat - cepat diurungkannya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku biasa naik bus. Kau pulang saja duluan" kataku ketus.

"Ini sudah malam, Jae. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, bagaimana?"

"Yunho, aku sudah dewasa. Jangan menganggap aku anak kecil. Kau pikir aku mau satu mobil denganmu? Jangan kau harap" kutatap matanya angkuh.

Telapak tangan kanannya yang besar meremas pelan pundakku. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sejajar dengan kepalaku, nafasnya mendebur wajahku, "Jaejoong, kali ini saja...jangan keras kepala"

Tu..han.., bisa kulihat jelas garis - garis kekar di wajahnya. Kupalingkan wajahku ke kanan. Entah kenapa pipiku menghangat tanpa sebab.

"Ya sudah baiklah cukup kali ini saja!", ketusku.

Aku menghempaskan tangannya kasar. Senyumnya merekah lebar mendengar persetujuanku.

"Masuklah ke dalam mobil", ia memayungiku dan begitu pintu penumpang dibukakan, aku masuk dan menjatuhkan pantatku di atas jok.

Tidak berapa lama Yunho sudah berada di balik kemudi dan menstrater mobil. Selama dalam perjalanan pulang tidak ada percakapan terjadi di antara kami. Aku memilih membungkam mulut sambil menatap kosong kaca mobil yang terguyur air hujan di depanku. Rinai hujan menghentak - hentak dengan keras di atap mobil.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menumpang dan berada di dalam mobil yang sama dengan Yunho. Tiap kali Yunho menawarkan tumpangan untuk berangkat ke tempat kerjaku atau menjemputku, aku selalu menolaknya secara terang - terangan. Aku tidak ingin mengundang kecurigaan rekan - rekan kerjaku. Terlebih Ebeth, kalau ia menangkap basah aku keluar dari mobil mewah dan melihat Yunho, ia pasti akan merundungku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaannya yang membuatku iritasi. Di sisi lain, berduaan saja dengan Yunho dalam lingkup yang sempit, malah akan memberi umpan lezat terhadap amarahku.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di situ?"

ia membuka pembicaraan.

"Bukan urusanmu"

Ia berdehem, "Memangnya kau baru mengunjungi Everland?"

"Tidak perlu kujawab"

Yunho terkekeh pelan kemudian aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau"

"Aku? Di mana letak lucunya? Dasar pria gila"

"Jaejoong, berhati - hatilah dengan mulutmu"

Aku mendecakkan lidahku sebal. Aku benci kalau ia sudah mulai memberikan petuah menyebalkannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa melewati tempatku? Kau sengaja membuntutiku? Dasar kurang kerjaan"

"Aku menghadiri rapat bersama para investor, letak lokasinya tidak jauh dari Everland"

"Oh"

Keterdiaman menyelimuti kami lagi. Lalu pandanganku tertuju pada tangan kiri Yunho yang lumpuh periodik. Tangan itu terkulai lemah bertumpu di atas pahanya. Baru kusadari, semenjak tadi Yunho mengemudikan mobil menggunakan tangan sebelah kanannya. Hatiku tak tahu kenapa sedikit mencelos. Memoriku tersibak pada kejadian kemarin malam. Tapi apa peduliku? Itu tangannya bukan tanganku dan aku juga tidak sengaja menyenggolnya.

Nenek pernah memberi tahuku bahwa Yunho mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Yunho mengenyam pendidikan masternya di Inggris dan ia hijrah ke Skotlandia tiga tahun yang lalu untuk penempatan kerjanya. Menurut cerita nenek lagi, ia sempat memiliki pujaan hatinya di Skotlandia dan pada suatu malam kala mereka terlibat pertengkaran hebat, emosi Yunho meledak. Ia menggila dan menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh hingga menabrak pembatas jalan. Tangan kiri Yunho divonis lumpuh periodik dan ia dirawat inap selama tiga minggu. Sejak saat itu, Yunho jadi lebih pendiam dan patah arang. Ia juga menolak untuk menjalani terapi pada tangannya meskipun berkali - kali dokter telah menganjurkannya. Beruntunglah, terhitung dari sebulan lalu, Yunho perlahan tergerak untuk menekuni terapi di rumah sakit. Itulah mengapa aku benci keadaan. Keadaan menorehkan luka. Dan, Yunho serta aku merupakan bukti nyatanya

Kusapu pandanganku ke samping, melihat bangunan - bangunan kastil di sebelahku yang jenjang. Indah, tapi hujan menodai mereka.

ooo-ooo

Kami sudah tiba lima menit yang lalu di apartement. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Yunho menyalakan lampu ruang tengah karena tidak ada penerangan sama sekali di tempat kami. Aku sudah lelah dan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku. Ketika aku akan memutar knop pintu kamarku, Yunho memanggil namaku.

"Jaejoong"

"Ya?" sahutku malas dan berbalik badan menghadapnya.

"Bisakah kau menolongku?"

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tolong lepaskan gips di tanganku" ia mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Um.." aku mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Aku baru tahu kalau pergelangan tangan Yunho digips. Apa karena perbuatanku kemarin? Tsk, masa bodoh.

Aku menggulung lengan kemeja Yunho setelah ia menanggalkan jasnya. Kulit tangan kami bersentuhan dan terasa hangat.

Dengan hati - hati, aku membuka pengait gips Yunho yang memisahkannya menjadi dua bagian tidak bersekat.

"Yunho, tanganmu biru sekali dan ada warna hitam memanjang", reflek aku membungkam mulutku sendiri dan melihat pada Yunho. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Astaga, kenapa bisa aku sampai kelepasan. Mulut bodoh. Aku tidak mau pria ini nantinya berpikiran kalau aku peduli padanya. Sial.

"Iya. Kemarin malam aku bergegas mengunjungi rumah sakit dan kata dokter saraf tanganku menegang lagi. Rasanya ngilu sekali. Aku lebih baik tidak memiliki tangan"

"Kenapa kau berbicara enteng seperti itu? Kau patut bersyukur pada Tuhan karena tanganmu tidak sampai diamputasi" sergahku ketus. Aku benci orang yang mudah menyerah pada nasibnya.

"Tapi sakit sekali, Jae sampai tidak terasa apapun. Oya.. bisa tolong kau olesi salep dari dokter ke tanganku? Salepnya ada di atas televisi"

Aku mendesah berat. Aku ingin menolak tapi bagaimanapun yang memperparah kondisi tangan Yunho adalah aku sendiri. Jadi mau tidak mau aku terpaksa harus melakukannya. Harga diriku juga terlalu tinggi untuk meminta maaf padanya. Hey, lagipula aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku mengambil salep di atas televisi plasma kami dan mengoleskannya dengan gerakan memutar di tangan Yunho.

"Kau ke rumah sakit sendiri? Memang kau bisa mengendarai mobil dengan kondisi tanganmu yang seperti ini?" tanyaku sekedar berbasa - basi.

"Tidak"

"Lalu kau tidak sendiri intinya?"

"Aku bersama temanku. Aku meneleponnya agar ia datang ke sini untuk memberikanku pertolongan"

"Oh begitu"

Aku malas bertanya lebih jauh karena bukan urusanku. Aku fokus pada tangan Yunho dan riak hujan seolah membunuh keheningan yang tercipta di antara kami. Namun, Yunho berbicara lagi.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, aku memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai. Dia cantik, baik hati dan hatinya lembut. Meskipun latar belakang kami berbeda, tetapi kami bisa meleburkan perbedaan - perbedaan kami. Waktu itu, aku merasa menjadi pria yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Kami bisa bertahan sampai tiga tahun karena kesetiaan dan kepercayaan kami satu sama lain...tapi kesetiaan itu perlahan meluntur saat ia mulai bekerja di sebuah perusahaan"

Aku tidak berkomentar satu patah katapun dan Yunho meneruskan ceritanya.

"Seorang temanku membeberkan kalau kekasihku terlibat affair dengan atasannya. Awalnya, aku tidak percaya sampai pada akhirnya aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku ketika kekasihku berbagi ciuman panas dengan pria lain..."

"Detik itu juga dadaku seakan tersayat - sayat dan uratku seperti akan segera terputus karena menahan kekecewaanku dan amarahku. Aku jijik membayangkan bibir yang bernafsu mencium bibir orang lain, ternyata mencium bibirku juga. Aku telah memberikan hatiku sepenuhnya untuk dia tapi hanya pengkhianatan yang aku dapatkan.."

Yunho tertawa getir. Hatiku juga berdenyut nyeri menyimak penuturan Yunho. Jika aku berada di posisinya mungkin aku akan memaki wanita itu sepuasku serta melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah selingkuhannya bertubi - tubi.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan segala barang yang ada di dekatku kala itu. Aku mendatangi mereka dan aku terlibat cekcok hebat dengan mantan kekasihku. Lalu karena amarahku yang memuncak, aku mengebut di jalan raya dan akhirnya sungguh pahit..."

"Aku menderita luka parah dan tanganku dinyatakan lumpuh periodik. Duniaku seketika terasa gelap..."

suara Yunho melemah. Aku tidak bisa menahan kepalaku untuk tidak menengadah ke arahnya dan tatapan kami bertemu. Matanya yang kecil seakan bisa menembus mataku.

Tanganku sudah diam tidak bergerak begitu juga dengan dia.

Tubuhku terasa kaku saat tangan besar Yunho meraup tanganku yang bertumpu di atasnya. Aku menelan ludahku. Sungguh, lidahku kelu bahkan untuk mencemoohnya dengan kata - kata sarkatisku yang menyakitkan hati -seperti yang biasa aku lakukan-.

Kemudian tangannya menuju rambutku dan memperbaiki tatanan rambutku. Jari - jarinya menyisir poniku ke kiri dengan lembut.

"Rambut sutramu berantakan"

Sial, aku tidak bisa berkutik dan detik berikutnya, tangannya sudah mendarat di pundakku kemudian ia mengusap pelan bagian bawah tengkukku.

"Bajumu basah. Kau bisa masuk angin nanti"

Pada akhirnya aku mampu menguasai diriku. Kutepis tangannya dengan kikuk.

"Bukan berarti kau mencari - cari kesempatan di tengah kesempatan, okay? Aku hanya menolongmu dan kau jangan mengharapkan sesuatu dan menyalah-artikan bantuanku. Mengerti?"

Ia tersenyum. Aku benci dia yang seperti ini! Ia tentu sering terluka mendengar perkataanku dan akan tingkah lakuku terhadapnya. Tapi kenapa dia selalu terlihat tenang seolah - olah hubungan kami akur?

"Jaejoong, esok hari sesudah kau selesai bekerja kau harus menemaniku untuk membeli beberapa pakaian, okay?"

"Pakaian? Untuk siapa?"

"Untukku"

"Untukmu? Memang pakaian itu mau kau pakai ke mana? Pakaianmu bukankah banyak?"

"Sepertinya kau mulai peduli padaku" ia tersenyum nakal, jelas menggodaku.

Menjijikan.

"Sialan. Jangan bermimpi, Jung"

"Jaejoong, ingat mulutmu"

"Kau! Aku ingin melontarkan perkataan kasar, mencaci maki ataupun mengeluarkan perkataan lembut itu hak ku. Ini mulutku, bukan mulutmu"

"Temani aku besok. Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan. Tolong, kali ini saja biarkan aku egois" ia tersenyum kecil lagi sebelum berlalu menuju ke kamarnya ia berucap, "terima kasih sudah mengobati tanganku. Jangan lupa tukar pakaianmu. Selamat malam"

Tinggal aku sendiri yang tersisa di ruangan ini. Aku meremas kuat pegangan sofa. Sialan, apa yang dia tahu hanya sekedar tersenyum? Ia pikir, senyuman memuakkannya bisa membuatku luluh dan jatuh hati kepadanya? Tsk, jangan harap. Aku tidak menyukainya karena ia adalah penyebab aku harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Kalau ia menolak permintaan nenek, aku pasti tidak akan pernah menyalahkan keadaan. Aku tidak akan terikat dan kebebasanku tidak akan terenggut.

Aku menghela nafas dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

ooo-ooo

"Ear, menurutku di bagian leher jangan terlalu banyak diberikan batu rubi. Karena warna batu zamrudnya akan menjadi minoritas" aku mengomentari gambar komposisi yang baru saja selesai dikerjakan Earlene.

"Begitukah? Tapi warna merah melambangkan keberanian"

pungkas Earlene.

"Tema kita adalah angsa dan musim dingin. Yang perlu kita tampilkan kepada audience adalah angsa yang lemah dan berhati lembut. Bukan angsa yang pemberani, sayangku"

"Okay, aku mengerti. Perintah dilaksanakan komandan" Earlene berpura - pura memberikan hormatnya kepadaku.

"Astaga, kau ini. Oya, apakah Ms. Garcia sudah membeberkan siapa yang akan menjadi model peraganya?"

"Aku tidak tahu..." ia mulai menggambar ulang dengan markernya.

"Ah sayang sekali. Padahal kita bisa menyesuaikan tema gaun kita dengan karakter si model peraga"

"Seharusnya memang begitu, Jae... tapi, desas - desusnya Kimberly Sooae yang akan menjadinya. Ya, aku belum pasti dengan keakuratan beritanya. Standar berita Ebeth"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kimberly Sooae? It will be a great"

Meski aku laki - laki tapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri pesona Sooae. Untuk seorang wanita dan model, Sooae memiliki kelasnya sendiri. Dia bukan tipe model yang gemar aji-mumpung, menerima tawaran dari sana - sini, tidak peduli berapapun bayarannya. Ms. Garcia juga memiliki koneksi yang bagus dengan model - model ternama. Ditambah, tempo lalu Sooae berbelanja di butik kami, tentunya semakin memperbesar lobi pihak kami untuk menjadikannya model peraga.

"Dia sempurna. Produk butik kita akan laku keras kalau dia modelnya"

"Aku sepemikiran denganmu"

Tiba - tiba, Ms. Garcia menghambur ke dalam ruangan kami dengan busana khasnya, warna cerah. Beliau mengenakan terusan bermotif bunga berwarna merah dipadu dengan celana bahan hitam lengkap dengan belt emasnya.

"Yuhuuu anak - anak"

Mungkin kalian mengira bosku adalah wanita yang kejam dan menyeramkan. Sebaliknya, ia adalah wanita yang hangat, loyal dan baik hati. Aku merasa beruntung bisa mengabdi padanya.

"Sudah sampai di mana pekerjaan kalian?" beliau bertanya.

"Menentukan komposisi payet dan menyeimbangkan gradasi warna" jawabku.

"Good job. If you both already finish up with it for measuring the dress, make me a call, okay?"

"Maksud Ms. setelah itu model peraganya akan didatangkan ke sini?"

"Yes. What a clever guy, my hot Jaejoong"

"Who is that supposed to be?" rasa penasaran semakin membakarku.

"Iya Ms. tolong beritahu kami" Earlene menimpali pertanyaanku.

"It's a secret. And it will be a surprise"

Ms. Garcia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Dan aku punya pemberitahuan untuk kalian. Lusa kita akan menghadiri seminar fashion di Royal Mile. Take your time, okay?"

ooo-ooo

Sebelum keluar dari gedung butik, aku menyempatkan diri ke toilet. Aku mematut diri di depan cermin, membenahi posisi piercing di telingaku, membetulkan pakaianku beserta aksesiorisku dan terakhir menyisir rambut almondku. Wujud diriku terpatri di sana. Aku mengenakan jas kulit berwarna biru donker dengan dalaman kaus abu - abu, skinny jeans, ransel kulit berwarna hitam dan boot berwarna senada.

Aku merogoh saku celanaku saat kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Yunho.

'Aku sudah menunggumu di depan butik'

Apa? Sial, tadi pagi aku menyuruhnya untuk menjemputku 50 meter dari tempatku bekerja, tepatnya di depan Moonside tapi ia mencurangiku seperti ini. Dengan tergesa - gesa aku masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku berdoa supaya selama perjalanan ke sini tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihat keberadaanku. Karena bila aku ketahuan, satu tempat kerjaku akan langsung menginterogasiku. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding.

Aku menatap Yunho dongkol.

"Aku sudah bilang jemput di depan Moonside"

"Maaf, aku lupa" ia menjawab dengan santai.

Yunho sudah mengganti setelan kantornya dengan pakaian santai. Ia mengenakan polo t-shirt berwarna biru muda. Kenapa bisa kebetulan? Sial, aku dan dia layaknya sebuah pasangan yang menserasikan warna pakaian kami.

Yunho membawaku ke butik di sepanjang jajaran kawasan St. Andrew Square. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Yunho membimbing jalan kami menuju LeTolíite Boutique.

"Hey" panggilku ketika kami berada di pintu masuk butik.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak berbelanja di butik tempatku bekerja saja?"

"Tidak bisa. Kita saling mengenal bukan?"

"Pura - pura tidak mengenal"

"Itu sulit, Jae"

Aku melenguh pelan kemudian mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. Kami disambut oleh para pegawai butik yang terpana menyaksikan kami. Aku menggedikkan bahu pura - pura tidak tahu.

Yunho memilih baju - baju yang disukainya dan mencobanya satu per satu dan aku ditugaskan untuk memberi pendapat mengenai baju yang ia kenakan. Ia keluar masuk ruang ganti. Jujur saja, aku terus memberikan komentar kalau semua pakaian yang ia kenakan baik dan terlihat cocok di tubuhnya.

"Aku kira kartu ATM-ku akan over limit" kata Yunho kepadaku.

Mustahil, aku tahu uang yang Yunho miliki sebanyak apa. Membeli beberapa rumah di Edinburgh pun, tabungannya tidak akan mengering apalagi hanya membeli beberapa potong pakaian, tidak mungkin membuatnya jatuh miskin.

"Bukan salahku. Aku melaksanakan perintahmu dan aku berterus terang kalau semua pakaian yang kau coba cocok untukmu. Lalu kau membeli semuanya"

"Aku membeli semuanya karena kau bilang bagus"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Jae-"

"Cukup! Sekarang aku mau pulang. Aku lelah. Kepalaku pusing" Aku memang tidak merasa begitu fit hari ini. Hidungku terasa gatal, tenggorakanku agak perih dan kepalaku seperti diketok palu.

Di sisi lain, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Yunho. Untuk apa dia membeli pakaian sebanyak itu? Salahnya sendiri mengamini seluruh pendapatku. Tindakannya boros. Apa dia pikir itu tidak menghamburkan uang? Atau dia bermaksud memamerkan kekayaannya padaku? Tsk.

"Sebelum itu, kita membeli pizza dulu, apa kau mau?"

Aku mengangguk asal.

Kami menyusuri road Moonsides. Hampir setiap orang yang kami lalui menyempatkan diri untuk memandang ke arah kami. Para pria hidung-belang melihatku dengan tatapan lapar. Ebeth pernah bilang padaku, rupaku yang cantik serta berkilau mengundang euforia para pria, apalagi gay. Maka dari itu Ebeth getol mengingatkanku untuk selalu mawas diri, karena sewaktu - waktu para pria brengsek tersebut bisa saja menggauli tubuhku. Menjijikan.

Yunho memegang tanganku, menuntunku untuk menerobos kerumunan, tak luput ia mempercepat langkah kaki kami. Aku melihat pada kaitan tangan kami. Yunho memegangnya erat seakan enggan melepaskannya.

"Selama ada aku, kau aman bersamaku. Hanya genggamlah tanganku"

Yunho ternyata menyadari kerisihanku tatkala pandangan para pria tadi dipenuhi oleh nafsu, sedangkan aku terdiam, menggigit bibirku.

ooo-ooo

"Jae, kau mau pizza rasa apa? Di sini banyak sekali pilihannya. Ada rasa meatza, mexican green wave, peppy paneer, gourmet..."

"Aku mau rasa gourmet"

Sementara menunggu bel dibunyikan dan nomor pesanan kami dipanggil, Yunho duduk di hadapanku. Badanku lemas, tenagaku seolah terserap angin dan mataku panas. Kepalaku terjatuh dan setengah menggantung, kala tangan besar menahannya.

Begitu pizza kami selesai dibungkus, kami keluar, aku berjalan mendahului Yunho. Aku tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku sendiri, ingin lekas memasuki mobil, tiba di apartement dan tidur di kasurku yang empuk.

Akau baru akan menyeberangi jalan dengan langkah gontai ketika suara Yunho meneriaki namaku dan menarik tanganku.

Pandanganku kabur, yang aku rasakan terakhir kali adalah tubuhku terjerembab di tubuh Yunho, bibirku mendarat di tengkuknya yang hangat. Ia menahan berat tubuhku dengan posisi memeluk menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Perlahan, kedua tanganku menggapai punggungnya lalu melingkarkannya di sana.

"Jaejoong" suara itu mengucapkan namaku lirih.

ooo-ooo

tbc. Tolong, berikan opini kalian! ^^ Your review is my spirit ^~^ Thankyou...


	3. Chapter 3

Author mohon, selesai membaca dikomen yah ;p HAPPY READ!

Kim Eun Seob: Makasih yah dear atas sarannya ^^ berantakan ya huhu karena aku copas dari FB tapi udah diedit kok ^^ dan soal setting, bakal trs di Scot. Mgkn tar ada chap mereka plg ke Korea sebentar ^^ dan soal cast, aku dah netapin temen2 Jae org Scottish

ooo-ooo

Aku kira hujan telah reda dan lengkung pelangi di langit akan muncul setelahnya. Tapi aku salah, hujan justru mengalir lebih deras lagi.

ooo-ooo

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata, menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan cahaya sekitar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur. Suhu tubuhnya sudah normal, kecuali kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing. Ia sangat yakin, penyebab dirinya terserang flu adalah karena terkena hujan tempo lalu serta ekstrimnya cuaca belakangan ini. Jaejoong mengamati pakaiannya, tercengang hebat tatkala sebuah piyama menggantikan setelan busananya kemarin. Ia memutar otak, kemarin ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Yunho, lalu orang terakhir yang menangkap tubuh limbungnya juga orang itu. Sial, siapa lagi yang menukar pakaiannya selain pria itu.

Tirai jendela kamarnya telah tersibak, memberikan akses lebih baik bagi sinar matahari untuk menjamahi tubuh Jaejoong. Kulit porselennya memantulkan kilauan bening, rambut almondnya tergerai lurus dan sepasang bola mata besarnya membiaskan asa. Bidadari tidak bersayap adalah julukan yang paling tepat untuknya.

Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya ke samping, di atas nakas meja terdapat semangkuk bubur. Tak jauh dari situ, satu papan antibiotik dan segelas air mineral bertengger manis. Secarik kertas memo terletak di atas penutup mangkuk.

'Aku memasak bubur untukmu. Jangan lupa dimakan dan minum obatmu. Tadi subuh aku sudah mengabarkan atasanmu bahwa kau terserang flu dan berhalangan masuk kerja hari ini. Cepat sembuh. JYH'

Jaejoong mendecakkan lidahnya. Aura gelapnya menguar, ia menyeringai. Jung Yunho terlalu percaya diri. Ia beranggapan kebersamaan mereka dua hari berturut - turut akan mencairkan batu es di hati Jaejoong. Sampai kapanpun, Jaejoong tidak akan melunak. Katakanlah, kemarin ia khilaf. Ia juga terlalu bodoh tidak mampu menguasai dirinya, membiarkan pria itu melakukan ini-itu sesuka hati terhadapnya.

'Dasar lumpuh'

Jaejoong mengambil mangkuk bubur itu lalu membawanya ke dapur. Ia menginjak pedal tempat sampah dan membuang bubur itu ke dalamnya, ia melakukanya tanpa ada seonggok beban pun. Upaya Yunho serta perjuangan Yunho menghidangkan semangkuk bubur sama sekali tidak menggugahnya.

'Aku benci dia. Karena dia aku harus terkukung di dalam dunia yang aku sangsikan. Brengsek Brengsek' Jaejoong berteriak di dalam kepalanya.

Air matanya menetes, dadanya sudah terlalu sesak untuk menyimpan dan memendam semuanya sendirian. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menengadahkan kepalanya agar air matanya tidak mengucur lebih deras.

Mangkuk tadi ia cuci dengan bersih kemudian menangkupkannya di penampang rak piring.

Jaejoong mengambil sekotak susu dari dalam kulkas kemudian menuangkannya ke gelas. Dering telepon genggamnya menginterupsi kegiatannya, ia masuk ke kamar dan keluar lagi lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan. Ia memeriksa layar ponselnya. Nenek memanggil.

"Halo Jaejoong? Apa kabar cucuku yang manis?", suara wanita renta menyapa telinganya.

"Nenek... Aku baik - baik saja. Nenek bagaimana? Nenek makan dengan teratur bukan?"

"Iya. Tapi nenek tidak menyukai makanan rumah sakit. Rasanya tidak enak. Nenek merindukan masakanmu. Nenek ingin memakan sup ikan buatanmu"

Jaejoong merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia tahu bahwa neneknya tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Nenek sengaja berdusta di depan Jaejoong agar cucu kesayangannya ini tidak cemas. Dari hari ke hari kondisi neneknya kian memburuk. Jaejoong turut bersedih. Sebagai cucu ia merasa tidak ada gunanya. Neneknya berjuang mempertahankan nyawanya di Korea sana, sementara ia memprioritaskan pekerjaannya di negeri orang. Walaupun, sesekali ia bertolak ke negara kelahirannya untuk menjenguk neneknya, meski dalam kurun waktu singkat. Beruntung, neneknya bisa memahami kondisi pekerjaan Jaejoong.

"Nenek..kalau nenek ingin cepat sembuh, makanlah dengan baik dan benar. Meskipun hidangan yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit tidak enak, nenek harus tetap memakannya. Anggaplah makanan itu rasanya seperti sup ikan buatanku. Bagaimana? Deal?"

"Rasanya tetap berbeda Jaejoong. Sayuran dan lauknya hambar. Nenek mau muntah"

"Nenek, lakukan demi aku, okay? Nenek harus percaya pada diri nenek sendiri bahwa nenek akan sembuh"

"Tidak. Jangan memberikan nenek harapan palsu lagi, Jaejoong. Penyakitku ini ganas. Aku sudah menjalankan kemoterapi sampai rambutku rontok dan kepalaku botak, tapi apa hasilnya? Tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Tubuhku semakin kurus, mungkin sebentar lagi hanya menyisakan tulang belulang"

"Nenek..."

"Jaejoong, seminggu yang lalu, genap 2 helai rambut nenek yang tersisa ikut meranggas pula. Kepalaku botak total sekarang"

Jaejoong merasakan matanya memanas dan mulai berair.

"Nenek..." Jaejoong menggenggam cuping gelasnya sepenuh tenaga, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Bodoh, bahkan ia tidak tahu perkembangan terkini kondisi neneknya.

"Nenek sudah lelah hidup. Nenek ingin para malaikat pencabut nyawa itu menjemputku sekarang. Lebih baik aku mati daripada aku hidup tapi aku tersiksa begini"

Ini bukan sosok neneknya yang Jaejoong kenal. Jiwa nenek yang dulu seolah sudah terkubur dan menyulapnya menjadi lebih dingin dan tidak mempunyai daya semangat.

"Nenek, Jangan asal bicara! Aku mencintai nenek tapi kenapa nenek berpikiran untuk meninggalkan dunia dan meninggalkanku?"

"Jaejoong semua orang memiliki batas waktu hidup mereka di dunia. Percuma aku hidup. Aku hanya menyusahkan orang di sekelilingku"

"Nenek...ka-lau nenek pergi..a-aku sa-ma siapa nek..."

Pertahanan Jaejoong runtuh, air mata yang sudah ia wanti - wanti agar tidak keluar, mengucur seketika. Cairan bening membasahi matanya sampai ke pipi dan menetes di celananya. Tidak, ia tidak mau kehilangan neneknya, ia belum siap dan belum rela. Ia masih ingin membahagiakan neneknya.

"Ada Yunho. Nenek percaya pada pria itu. Jaejoong, jangan menangis. Hatiku semakin teriris mendengar isakanmu"

"Dia berbeda. Dia orang lain sementara nenek adalah nenek kandungku. Darah nenek mengalir di dalam tubuhku"

Isakan Jaejoong sedikit mereda, mendadak iritasi saat nama pria itu disebut.

"Jaejoong berjanjilah saat aku sudah tidak ada dunia ini lagi, kau harus hidup bahagia bersama Yunho. Jangan pernah meninggalkan dia"

Jaejoong baru akan menjawab saat panggilan internasional dua arah itu terputus.

Ia menangis tersedu - sedu sambil memegang dada kirinya.

'Nenek juga harus tahu. Aku sedang sakit. Fisikku sakit, terlebih hatiku. Nenek, semoga nenek cepat sembuh'

ooo-ooo

Yunho sibuk menandatangani proposal yang menumpuk di mejanya. Tiba - tiba, terdengar suara ketukan pintu ruangannya dan Yunho menyahutnya dari tempatnya. Seorang wanita berwajah blaster masuk lalu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya tatkala mendapati kondisi tangan Yunho.

"Ya Tuhan, Yunho tanganmu kenapa lagi?"

Wanita berpostur tinggi semampai itu menjadi histeris melihat pergelangan tangan kiri Yunho yang memerah.

"Kecelakaan kecil. Saat aku memasak bubur untuk Jaejoong tadi pagi, tanganku tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan teflon. Jangan panik, lukanya tidak parah"

Yunho tersenyum berusaha menyalurkan energi positif agar wanita di dekatnya tenang.

Tadi ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya mendahului kumunculan matahari di ufuk timur. Berbekal kemampuan pas - pasannya dalam bidang memasak, ia nekat membuatkan bubur untuk Jaejoong. Dulu, sewaktu ia masih tinggal satu atap dengan keluarganya, ibunya akan menghidangkan bubur untuknya ketika ia terjangkit flu ataupun demam.

Yunho menuju kamar Jaejoong. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan yakni membuka tirai jendela di kamar pria cantik itu. Kemudian, ia menanggalkan kompresan di kepala Jaejoong serta membawanya keluar beserta baskom berisi air. Ia melenggang ke dapur. Mengambil wortel, kentang serta ayam dari kulkas. Kesulitan menyendatnya karena hanya dengan satu tangan yang berfungsi, ia memotong sayuran dengan bentuk yang tidak simetris. Ada potongan yang terlalu besar dan ada yang terlalu kecil. Tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat Yunho. Ia ingin Jaejoong makan makanan bergizi dan berharap pria itu lekas pulih.

"Tapi pergelangan tanganmu melepuh, Yunho. Sebentar, akan mengambil cream di ruanganku"

Yunho menarik tangan gadis itu, mencegahnya pergi.

"Sooae, tidak perlu. Ini bukan apa - apa. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Esok luka ini pasti sudah membaik"

Mata gadis yang bernama Sooae itu seketika berkaca - kaca. Emosinya mencuat ke permukaan.

"Yunho! Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Sampai kapan kau akan menahan pedih di hatimu? Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri?"

Sooae berkata dengan keras. Bukan kemarin sore ia mengenal Yunho, lima tahun kiranya bukan waktu yang singkat untuk saling mengenal karakter masing - masing.

Perlahan Yunho membawa tubuh Sooae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Yunho, aku peduli padamu. Aku tidak mau kau terluka. Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Dia kerap menyakitimu tapi kenapa kau terus bersikap baik terhadapnya?"

Sooae semakin tidak terkendali, ia terisak hebat di dada Yunho, sedangkan Yunho sedari tadi membungkam mulutnya. Ia tidak ingin semakin memperkeruh suasana dengan membalas perkataan Sooae.

"Aku tahu kau terluka sedangkan kau terus menyunggingkan senyummu, kau berakting seolah kau baik - baik saja"

"Sooae-a-"

"Dia melukai hatimu dengan perkataan kejamnya, berbuat semena - mena padamu dan menginjak - injak harga dirimu tapi kau masih bisa tulus padanya? Yunho, kau ini manusia atau bukan?"

"Sooae, tenanglah. Kau harus percaya semuanya akan baik - baik saja. Lihat, buktinya aku tidak kenapa - napa"

"Batinmu terluka Yunho"

"Tidak-"

Sooae menghujam lurus pandangannya ke mata Yunho. Matanya sembab oleh air mata,

"Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya, Jung Yunho. Semakin kau menyangkalnya, semakin membuktikan bahwa kau memang terluka"

"Sooae, aku percaya suatu saat nanti aku bisa meluluhkan Jaejoong. Meskipun aku masih ragu apakah perasaan yang aku bagi untuknya cinta atau bukan, namun aku percaya matanya akan terbuka lebar merasakan cintaku"

"Tsk, suatu saat nanti? Kapan Jung Yunho? Ketika kau benar - benar terperosok ke dalam lembah kepedihan?! Jangan menggali liang kuburmu sendiri!" Sooae penuh penekanan.

"Sooae!" sentak Yunho. Pernyataan Sooae menohoknya.

"Yunho! Bocah seperti dia, tidak akan pernah sadar kalau peringatan menyakitkan belum menimpanya!"

"Aku menyayanginya dan aku juga menganggapnya sebagai adikku. Sulit bagiku untuk melepaskannya begitu saja. Kau harus mengerti"

"Apa karena dia cantik dan berkilau? Makanya kau sulit melepaskannya?"

Sooae memojokkan Yunho. Ia gemas pada sahabatnya itu mengapa ia begitu naif untuk ukuran pria dewasa.

Sooae merupakan tempat Yunho mengadu dan berbagi cerita. Hampir semua masalah yang mendera Yunho diceritakannya pada Sooae. Ikatan emosional mereka sudah terbangun secara sinkron seiring perjalanan persahabatan mereka.

Sooae merupakan teman yang Yunho kenal sewaktu mereka mengenyam pendidikan di universitas dulu.

Yunho mengusap pelan sebelah pundak Sooae, belum memutuskan kontak mata mereka yang terjalin semenjak tadi.

"Kadangkala, orang tidak bisa mengerti keadaan kita, menafsirkan sesuka hati mereka. Mereka mengatakan bahwa engkau tidak bahagia, tapi sebaliknya engkau merasa bahagia. Engkau yang menjalaninya, otomatis engkau pula yang merasakan. Begitu juga denganku"

Yunho tersenyum kecil lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Orang - orang mencacimu, menyiksamu atau bahkan mengkhianatimu. Lalu, mereka bilang kau tidak bahagia, hidupmu sulit dan mengeluarkan ucapan lainnya yang menyakitkan hati. Tapi mereka salah..."

"Orang serba kekurangan saja masih bisa tersenyum meski hidup yang mereka jalani pahit"

"Aku memang terluka karena Jaejoong. Jujur, aku merasa apartementku seperti neraka ketika kami mulai beradu mulut. Katakan aku bodoh. Karena meskipun ia selalu menyakiti hatiku, aku masih bisa tersenyum melihat wajahnya, merasa tenang ketika mendengar suaranya. Aku merasa lega bila dia baik - baik saja, saat pulang dari tempat kerjanya dan membuka pintu apartement kami"

Yunho tersenyum masam, memalingkan wajahnya sekilas lalu kembali menatap Sooae.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Perasaan ini terus meliar sampai membuat dadaku sesak" Yunho memukul - mukul dadanya.

Sooae yang sudah tidak tahan, menangkap pria jangkung itu di pelukannya. Nafas Yunho yang tersendat - sendat menyapu lehernya hangat. Ia tahu Yunho menangis, isakannya teredam di pundak Sooae.

"Yunho, aku mengerti. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka"

Sooae melunak dan mengelus punggung Yunho dengan lembut.

Cukup sudah Yunho menderita. Cukup kejadian enam bulan yang lalu. Cukup itu dan jangan terulang lagi.

"Wajahnya terus mengganggu pikiranku, Sooae"

Jung Yunho, 28 tahun. Ia merupakan sosok berprestise, bergelimangan harta dan karir kerjanya bersinar. Wajahnya juga tampan rupawan dan fisiknya di atas standar, tentu tak seorangpun yang bisa menampiknya. Namun sayang, kehidupan asmaranya tidak sebagus paras dan nasibnya.

Ia pikir, menikahi Jaejoong akan menjadi awal yang baik untuk menyongsong kebahagiaannya. Pria itu manis dan terlihat polos. Tapi, asumsi Yunho terpatahkan ketika wujud asli Jaejoong menampakkan dirinya.

Ia hanya ingin seseorang yang memiliki perasaan yang mutual dengannya dan selalu berada di sisinya...

ooo-ooo

'Jaejoong, kami sudah berada di depan pintu apartement'

Jaejoong melonjak kaget dan langsung kalang kabut. Setelah membalas pesan singkat Marco untuk menunggu sebentar, ia melesat ke ruang santai. Ia menurunkan pigura yang berisi foto pernikahannya dengan Yunho yang tergantung di atas televisi. Ukurannya yang cukup besar membuat Jaejoong kerepotan. Lalu ia sandarkan pigura itu di tembok kamarnya.

Ia memeriksa intercom dan melihat wajah keempat kawannya berseri – seri.

Tit.

Pintu terbuka.

"Hey Jaejoong" sapa mereka serentak.

Jaejoong membalasnya dengan senyuman dan menyuruh mereka masuk. Ia bisa menangkap Marco dan Jacqueline menenteng beberapa kantung plastik. Setelah mereka semua duduk, Jaejoong menawari mereka minuman.

"Kalian mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah, merepotkan. Lagipula kau kan masih sakit, Jae" kata Earlene pada Jaejoong.

"Benar. Kemarilah, duduk bersama kami" Ebeth mengimbuhi.

"Tapi benar tidak apa - apa? Kalian pasti haus bukan?"

"Astaga, sungguh. Ayo cepat duduk di sini" Jacqueline menepuk - nepuk sofa di dekatnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, ia tercengang karena teman - temannya bisa menemukan apartementnya. Apa Yunho yang memberitahukannya? Tidak mungkin. Ohya, Ms. Garcia. Selain Yunho, hanya beliau yang tahu di mana ia bermukim. Tak ayal, kegelisahan menyergap Jaejoong sekarang. Benar - benar tidak aman membiarkan mereka berkunjung kemari. Ia menghempaskan pantatnya di dekat Jacqueline.

"Lihatlah, kami membawakanmu berbagai macam makanan dan minuman. Tada~" Marco dan Jacqueline mengangkat kantung plastik yang tadi sudah mencuri pandanganku.

"Lihat, ada susu fermentasi rasa buah - buahan, ada kue keju, ada buah - buahan, ada susu dan yang terakhir...tada~ ada gokana kesukaanmu" Marco menyebatkan satu per satu barang belanjaan dari dalam kantung dengan antusias.

"Apa kau tahu betapa cemasnya kami ketika Ms. Garcia memberikan kabar bahwa kau sakit? Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk membelikanmu beberapa makanan dan minuman sebelum kesini" Jacqueline menjelaskan, sembari jari - jarinya memainkan helaian rambutnya dengan centil.

Ebeth bertepuk tangan, sambil tertawa nyaring, "Yeay, Jaejoong kita akan cepat sembuh kalau mengonsumsi makanan dan minuman yang kita bawakan"

Jaejoong hanya melemparkan senyumnya, sesekali menjawab celotehan mereka seadanya. Ia sedang malas karena suasana hatinya yang sedang tidak begitu baik.

"Kau harus cepat pulih sobat! Karena besok kita akan menghadiri acara yang luar biasa" kata Marco lagi.

"Iya Jae. Acara ini merupakan kesempatan emas bagi kita untuk mendapatkan relasi yang lebih banyak di ranah fashion" tandas Earlene. Jaejoong mengiyakan perkataan mereka. Tentu saja seorang Kim Jaejoong tidak akan melewatkan event langka tersebut. Pria bermata besar itu juga sudah memikirkan busana terbaik yang akan ia sandingkan dengan tubuhnya esok hari.

"Jaejoong, apartementmu keren sekali. Wah, aku suka desain bangunannya serta interiornya. Seleramu tinggi juga ya" Ebeth dan daya analisnya.

"Ya begitulah" Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tinggal di kawasan real-estate ini. Kudengar, banyak politikus Scott juga yang menetap di sini-

"Yea"

"Ngomong - ngomong, kau tinggal sendirian di sini Jae?" tanya Ebeth lagi. Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati. Sial, Ebeth tepat sasaran.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal bersama sepupuku"

Lebih aman jika ia memanipulasi identitas Yunho. Ia berharap kebohongannya tidak akan berbuntut panjang. Kawan - kawannya belum tentu juga datang berkunjung lagi.

"Pria atau wanita?" Earlene bersuara.

"Dia seorang pria dan berkerja di salah satu perusahaan. Yea..."

"Apa pekerjaannya? Berapa usianya? Dan yang paling penting... siapa namanya?" Ebeth memborbardir Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan klasiknya.

"Hey, Ebeth kau sedang tidak berusah mengorek informasi tentang sepupuku, bukan? Itu rahasia. Ia tidak suka identitasnya diumbar - umbar"

"Ahh sayang sekali. Pasti dia pria Korea juga kan sepertimu? Tampan dan keren" Jacqueline dengan akting opera sabunnya yang standar.

'Handsome my Ass' desis Jaejoong dalam hati.

Kemudian Jaejoong beserta kawan - kawannya melanjutkan perbincangan mereka hingga mereka tertawa terpingkal - pingkal.

ooo-ooo

Yunho menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja bar sambil menghentak - hentakkan gelasnya. Ia tidak mabuk parah, hanya malas mengangkat kepalanya. Bahkan, ia baru menghabiskan dua gelas alkohol.

"Vodka. Satu gelas lagi"

Bartender menuruti permintaannya,menuangkannya ke dalam gelas Yunho. Yunho menenggaknya dalam satu tegukkan. Perdebatannya dengan Sooae tadi masih membekas di pikirannya, tidak mau pergi. Ia nampak seperti seseorang yang depresi.

Beberapa wanita malam berpakaian minim mendekatinya. Mereka melenggokkan pantat mereka mengikuti alunan musik kemudian menggesek - gesekkanya pada paha Yunho. Terusik, Yunho menunjukkan tatapan mematikannya.

"Pergi!" katanya pelan namun penuh penekanan.

"Jangan galak begitu. Bersenang - senanglah bersama kami, sayang. We will satisfy you" si kupu - kupu malam meraba - raba dada kekar Yunho. Sangat murahan.

"That's right. You are so hot" wanita satunya menimpali. Ia sengaja membusungkan dada besarnya untuk memancing nafsu Yunho.

"BITCHES! GET THE FUCK OFF OUT OF MY FACE" bentaknya menciutkan nyali kedua wanita tersebut.

Tidak mau mencari mati, mereka buru - buru angkat kaki dari sana.

Sebelum beranjak, Yunho meletakkan beberapa lembar poundsterling di atas meja bar. Alkohol di dalam tubuhnya masih dalam kadar rendah sehingga ia tidak mabuk terlalu parah.

ooo-ooo

Yunho membuka pintu apartementnya dan terkejut kala mendapati orang - orang berwajah asing berkumpul di ruang santainya, selain Jaejoong.

"Ohemji" Ebeth membekap mulutnya melihat Yunho masuk. Sontak, yang lain melemparkan pandangan mereka ke arah yang Ebeth tuju.

"O-oh, hello, brother. Maafkan kami karena lancang berkunjung ke kediaman Anda tanpa memberi kabar dulu"

Yunho menggelengkan kepala kemudian tersenyum kecil (bisa dilihat dari matanya yang tertarik ke ujung atas) sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas, memberikan kode sebuah sapaan.

"Jaejoong, apakah dia sepupumu yang kau bilang tadi?" Jacqueline berbisik pada Jaejoong yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Hey, kemari aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman - temanku"

"Baiklah"

Jacqueline menyikut lengan Jaejoong, "Hey, kau ketus sekali pada sepupumu!"

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Yunho menuruti komando Jaejoong.

"Halo, aku Yunho"

"Aku Ebeth"

"Perkenalkan namaku Marco"

"Halo, aku Jacqueline"

"Dan namaku Earlene"

Yunho menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menyalami orang yang terakhir kali memperkenalkan dirinya. Mata mereka beradu. Earlene yang heran dengan tingkah Yunho, mengusir kegugupannya dengan mengulas senyuman terbaiknya.

"Halo Yunho"

"Um, oh yea. Earlene senang berkenalan denganmu" akhirnya mereka berjabat tangan.

Setelah itu Yunho pamit dari sana dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jaejoong, satu kata untuk sepupumu. Hot" ungkap Ebeth.

"Sayang, wajahnya tertutup masker. Ahh suaranya seksi sekali. Aku juga tidak bisa melihat matanya dengan jelas karena poninya yang menjuntai" Jacqueline menambahkan.

Jaejoong dongkol. Apa bagusnya pria itu? Dan kenapa kawan - kawannya nampak tertarik pada Yunho? Menjijikan.

Satu jam kemudian gerombolan bising itu undur diri dari apartement Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengantar mereka sampai pintu dan berterima kasih atas kedatangan mereka menjenguknya.

Langit malam menghampar di langit dan bulan yang bersinar redup tergantung elok.

Jaejoong membersihkan ruang santai sebelum masuk ke kamarnya.

Ia menyusun bantal sofa ke tempat semula, menyusun majalah dan meletakkan barang - barang pemberian kawan - kawannya ke dalam kulkas. Lalu, ia memakan gokana yang sudah dingin. Ia memaksa mencidukkan suap demi suap ke mulutnya, meskipun lidahnya tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Jaejoong sadar kalau semenjak tadi batang hidung Yunho belum nampak setelah ia masuk ke kamarnya.

Setelah selesai, ia memadamkan semua lampu kecuali lampu balkon. Jaejoong baru akan membuka knop pintu kamarnya ketika sebuah tangan menariknya dan membantingnya pelan di tembok sebelah pintu.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentaknya tidak suka oleh perlakuan Yunho. Pandangan mata Yunho menghujam lurus tepat ke bola mata besarnya. Ekspresinya datar, tidak seperti Yunho yang biasanya.

Keadaan gelap gulita, hanya temaram lampu balkon yang berpendar.

Yunho tidak menggubris dan langsung mendaratkan kecupan di bibir merah merekah milik Jaejoong.

"Yah! Eum.. nggh.. apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan sembarangan menciumku brengsek!"

Tapi apa daya, Jaejoong tidak bisa berkutik. Walaupun Yunho hanya menahan pundaknya dengan sebelah tangannya, tetap saja tenaga pria itu jauh lebih kuat berkali - kali lipat.

Bayang - bayang perkataan Sooae tadi siang terus bergema di kepalanya. Setiap rasa yang ia punya untuk Jaejoong, kekecewaannya, sakit hatinya mengiringi setiap kecupan basah di bibir Jaejoong. Ia tidak peduli Jaejoong tidak membalas ciumannya, asalkan ia bisa melampiaskan kefrustasiannya.

"Ngghh...mm.."

Suara kecapan bibir serta lenguhan Jaejoong berkejar - kejaran di ruangan tersebut. Jaejoong meninju - ninju dada bidang Yunho.

"Jung Yunho keparat..mmh lepaskan aku bajingan! Kau hina!"

Ucapan kasar Jaejoong justru membuat Yunho tambah bersemangat. Kecupan mereka semakin basah. Pada akhir Jaejoong menyerah dan membuka mulutnya walau tidak merespon pergerakan bibir Yunho. Air liur keduanya sudah membentuk jaring laba - laba. Jaejoong bisa merasakan mulut Yunho yang bau alkohol. Sepertinya pria ini sedikit mabuk. Lambat laun, ciuman Yunho melemah.

Jaejoong langsung menampar Yunho begitu pria itu mengendurkan cengkramannya. Yunho terhenyak, ia benar - benar lepas kendali.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

air mata Jaejoong mengalir deras. Ia tidak menduga Yunho bisa berbuat sekurang ajar itu terhadapnya.

Jaejoong mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar lalu melayangkan tamparannya sekali lagi. Yunho menangkap tangan Jaejoong di udara dan menggenggamnya kencang.

"Tampar. Tampar aku lagi. Tampar aku sampai aku mati! Tampar aku sampai kau puas!"

Nafas Yunho memburu liar.

"Mauku juga begitu, brengsek! Tsk, tapi otakku masih bekerja dengan baik. Aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku sendiri!"

Jaejoong menghentakkan tangan Yunho. Tak lupa ia menciduhkan ludahnya.

"Jangan berani - berani kau menciumku lagi! Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi. Aku jijik! Sialan kau!" Jaejoong membentak.

"Dasar kau pria lumpuh! Tidak berguna!"

Yunho meremas pundak Jaejoong ketika mendengar perkataan menyakitkan itu lagi. Rahangnya mengetat dan ia menggertakkan giginya. Kepedihannya sudah menggunung dan ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk segera meletuskannya. Yunho akui bahwa ia sedang berada di titik depresi. Depresi karena seorang pria bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku bukan binatang yang bisa kau perlakukan seenak jidatmu terus, yang bisa terus kau sakiti dengan kata - katamu!" kata Yunho dingin.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Kau pantas mendapatkannya!"

"Kenapa Jaejoong? Kenapa? Apa aku pernah menyakitimu? Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan terhadapmu?"

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah bibirnya, tersenyum sinis.

"Kau mau tahu apa salahmu Jung Yunho?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Dari awal kau sudah salah! Semenjak kau menyetujui keinginan nenek, lalu kau menikahiku, kita tinggal satu atap semuanya sudah salah! Yang harus kau ketahui, sejak kau masuk ke dalam kehidupanku semuanya berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Dan itu adalah kesalahan!" Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan sangat emosional.

"Apa kau kira aku juga ingin? Aku bersikeras untuk membenahi hubungan kita tapi kau tidak pernah mengapresiasi niat baikku!"

"Karena aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mencintaimu! Sedikit pun tidak ada cinta untukmu!"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa belajar. Belajar mencintaiku" intonasi Yunho lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku tidak sudi! Kau ingin loncat dari lantai tertinggi apartement ini pun tidak akan mengubah pendirianku. Ingat itu!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sengit. Selain mulut, sedari tadi pandangan mata mereka juga ikut beradu.

"Jaejoong, dengarkan aku. Kalau kau terus - terusan bertingkah seperti ini, selamanya kau tidak akan pernah menemui cintamu"

"Ohya? Kau tahu dari mana? Memang kau peramal? Oh, atau kau ini Tuhan?" Jaejoong menempelkan jari telunjuknya di pelipis Yunho, "...kau hanya pria lumpuh yang membuat hidupku berantakan. Jadi, kau tidak usah sok mengguruiku ataupun memvonis hidupku" ia mendesis.

"Minggir kau, aku mau menyikat bibirku. Atau bibirku akan terkontaminasi racun nanti" Jaejoong melewati Yunho dan menyenggolkan bahu mereka.

"Bahkan Jaejoong, kalau aku mati nanti apa kau bisa memberikan hatimu untukku? Apakah kau sudi untuk datang ke pemakamanku?" tanya Yunho, namun lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

Jaejoong berhenti sebentar kemudian ekor matanya melihat Yunho dari balik bahunya. Tak berapa lama, pintu kamarnya terbanting keras.

Sementara Yunho bersandar pada dinding lalu tubuhnya menyerosot hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai. Kenapa? Kenapa ia selalu terluka? Jaejoong. Yunho kira, kebersamaan mereka kemarin - kemarin bisa meluluhkan Jaejoong. Tapi ia salah. Tuhan belum menjawab doanya.

ooo-ooo

Jaejoong menyalakan kran westafel dan mulai membasahi bibirnya serta menggosoknya sekuat tenaga. Refleksi dirinya di cermin benar - benar tidak karuan. Rambutnya acak - acakan. Kelopak matanya membengkak karena sedari pagi tadi ia juga menangis. Malam ini terjadi lagi hal serupa. Kalau tangisannya terus terulang, mungkin ia akan menyabet predikat Pria Air Mata.

Bibir merahnya membesar dua kali lipat, apalagi bibir atasnya yang seperti baru digigit semut. Terbayang olehnya cara Yunho menempelkan bibirnya, melumatnya, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Amat sangat menjijikan dan membuatnya mual. Ia terus menggosok bibirnya, ingin melenyapkan jejak Yunho di sana. Namun ia kesal, karena semakin ia kuat menggosoknya, bayangan wajah Yunho semakin jelas muncul di benaknya.

Satu yang pasti, ia semakin membenci pria bermata kecil itu...

ooo-ooo

Skotlandia, Edinburgh, pukul tujuh malam. Jaejoong mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Penampilannya benar - benar memuaskan. Malam ini ia mengenakan jas semi formal berwarna hitam. Piercing berwarna zamrud dan silver berjejer di telinga kirinya.

Kembali ia membetulkan letak dasi kupu - kupunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ia tidak lupa membubuhi concealer di kantung matanya agar ia tidak nampak seperti burung hantu.

Yunho belum pulang dari kantor sejak tadi. Jaejoong tidak peduli. Mereka terlibat perang dingin setelah peristiwa kemarin malam.

Lalu ia berangkat menggunakan mobilnya yang ia pikir sudah membusuk di basement apartement. Hanya tiga kali seminggu ia memanaskan mesin mobil. Sambil bersiul - siul, Jaejoong mengemudikan stirnya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian ia tiba di tempat, sebuah ballroom hotel mewah di kawasan Edinburgh Castle.

Ia langsung menghamburkan diri ke dalam keramaian. Perhelatan acara itu berlangsung dengan gemilang. Sangat menakjubkan. Para model kelas kakap, desainer kenamaan serta tokoh - tokoh terkenal lainnya berseliweran memadati ballroom. Jaejoong berdecak kagum.

"Hey Jaejoong!" seru Ebeth dengan sepiring puding buah di tangannya. Gadis Eropa berambut ikal tersebut nampak cantik di dalam balutan dress merahnya. Penampilan kawan - kawannya membuat Jaejoong terperangah. Mereka semua tidak ada bedanya dengan anggota Kerajaan sekarang.

Jaejoong bergabung dengan kelompoknya. Perbincangan mereka terhenti ketika lampu ballroom diredukan. Suasana hening seketika. Seorang wanita naik ke atas panggung. Gaun soft pink-mustard terbukanya seketika membuat hadirin lupa untuk berkedip. Tersihir dengan kecantikan alami wanita itu. Belahan dressnya yang rendah menyembulkan buah dadanya. Seksi, elegan namun tidak terkesan murahan.

"Astaga, Kimberly Sooae cantik sekali! Dia maskot konferensi fashion hari ini" cetus Ebeth menggebu - gebu, dia memang seperti terobsesi dengan gadis itu.

"Good night everybody. I am Kimberly Sooae. Glad for your attending. Langsung saja, konferensi ini diadakan dengan misi mempererat relasi antar sesama penggulat dunia fashion. Aku merasa terhormat untuk berdiri di sini serta menyampaikan kata sambutanku...", Sooae bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong lalu tersenyum sinis, "...dengan berakhirnya sambutan ini, mari kita mulai konferensi ini. Terima kasih"

Riuh tepuk tangan membahana di seantero ballroom.

'Perasaanku saja atau memang benar Sooae memandangku tidak suka. Ah, entahlah. Bahkan, kami tidak saling mengenal', batin Jaejoong.

"Keren. Kimberly Sooae, aku mengagumimu" Ebeth bersuit - suit.

"Jangan norak, Ebeth" Marco memperingatkan.

Acara dilanjutkan oleh sesi dari Ms. Abigail, seorang perancang dari Inggris yang termahsyur. Beliau mempresentasikan materinya, disimak oleh sekian ratus pasang matang. Jaejoong mendengarkannya dengan seksama, begitu pula Ebeth, Marco, Jacqueline dan Earlene.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ketika ia menyadari siapa pria yang berada di samping Sooae. Ia mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya, berharap ia salah lihat. Sepertinya ia berhalusinasi karena masalahnya dengan Yunho masih terus membayang.

"Ada apa Jae?" tanya Earlene menyadari ketidaknyamanan Jaejoong.

"Oh, tidak apa - apa, Ear"

Untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, Jaejoong izin ke toilet barang sejenak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan hingga tidak sadar ia menabrak seseorang.

"Oh, maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya, kepalanya masih menunduk.

"Kalau kau sedang meminta maaf, tatap mata orang itu dengan benar", sahut sebuah suara berat.

"Eh?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Cari tahu sendiri pria manis" pria itu mendekatkan wajah mereka dan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Ia menyeringai.

"Apa?! Untuk apa? Aku tidak sepenasaran itu sampai harus repot - repot mencari tahu namamu"

"Buas sekali. Lain kali kau harus berhati - hati. Perhatikan langkahmu saat berjalan"

ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya kemudian berlalu.

"Tsk. Pria aneh. Dan apa katanya? Aku buas? Memangnya aku singa apa?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Pria tadi jelas memiliki paras asia yang kental, mulai dari matanya, bentuk wajahnya serta air mukanya. Baiklah, berapa banyak lagi orang Asia yang ada di Edinburgh? Hm

Lima menit kemudian Jaejoong kembali ke hall utama. Alangkah terkejutnya ia, kala melihat pria yang berdiri di samping Sooae. Dia benar - benar Jung Yunho, ternyata pandangan mata Jaejoong tidak mengelabuinya tadi. Mereka nampak sedang berbincang - bincang dengan beberapa tamu. Tapi kenapa bisa? Apa mereka saling mengenal? Berbagai macam pertanyaan berputar di otak Jaejoong..

"Hey, Kimberly! Kau apa kabar?" tanya seorang kerabatnya.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ah, aku baik - baik saja. Wow, ngomong - ngomong siapa pria ini? Kekasihmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, Sooae. Kenapa kau tidak mengumumkannya pada media?" yang lain mengimbuhi.

"Ya ampun, kalian jangan membuat gosip. Perkenalkan, dia sahabatku. Namanya Jung Yunho"

"Hey" Yunho tersenyum mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Yunho awalnya enggan menemani Sooae. Ia tidak begitu menyukai keramaian selain yang berhubungan dengan bisnis. Tapi apa daya, Sooae terus merengek, persis anak TK yang minta dibelikan sebuah balon. Akibatnya, Yunho tidak sempat pulang ke apartementnya.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal kalian sangat serasi"

"Aku setuju. Kalian seperti King dan Queen. Kalian benar - benar pasangan masa modern"

"Kalian bisa saja" pungkas Sooae tersipu malu. Mereka melanjutkan obrolan, membahas seputar topik tentang fashion.

Sedangkan Yunho fokus memperhatikan seseorang. Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Cara orang itu tersenyum, tertawa, menyibakkan poninya. Semuanya masih mampu menggetarkan Yunho. Ternyata sosok itu masih belum bisa enyah dari memorinya.

"Yunho, ayo kita menghampiri Ms. Garcia" suara Sooae membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

"Baiklah"

Ms. Garcia berseri - seri menyambut sapaan Sooae. Jaejoong yang berada di sebelahnya menegang seketika, berpura - pura tidak melihat Yunho. Ingin rasanya menguburkan wajahnya di dalam tanah. Kenapa juga mereka harus muncul di hadapannya? Ia berharap tidak akan terlibat kontak mata ataupun bicara namun sayangnya dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

"Nona Kimberly, perkenalkan ini anak asuhanku, Kim Jaejoong" kata Ms. Garcia.

"Halo, aku Kim Jaejoong. Senang bertemu dengan Anda"

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya.

"Well, aku juga. Nice to meet you too" Sooae tidak mengindahkan jabatan tangan Jaejoong dan beralih pada pria di dekatnya.

"Yunho, kau menatap Jaejoong terus. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sooae.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Sama sekali" jawab Yunho datar, sedatar wajahnya.

Jaejoong langsung merasa tertampar dan menuntut Yunho dengan bola matanya yang sudah berapi - api. Yunho cepat - cepat membuang mukanya ke kanan. Apa maksudnya? Oya, untuk apa juga Jaejoong harus peduli

Menyadari kecanggungan yang terjadi, Ms. Garcia lekas mencairkan suasana.

"Oya, Jaejoong perkenalkan dirimu pada Tuan Jung Yunho. Beliau kerabat Nona Sooae, otomatis relasi kita juga"

Jaejoong masih bisa mengatur emosinya. Ia tidak mau lepas kendali dan mengacaukan semuanya, apalagi mencoreng harga dirinya di depas Sooae dan Ms. Garcia.

"Halo, aku Kim Jaejoong"

"Jung Yunho"

Mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu. Selamat bersenang - senang, Ms Garcia" ucap Sooae, lengannya bergelayut mesra di tangan Yunho.

"Iya Nona Kimberly. Terima kasih. Kau juga nikmati malam ini"

Mereka beranjak. Yunho melengos begitu saja melewati Jaejoong yang masih tercengang.

ooo-ooo

"Sooae, sungguh aku tidak tega memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti tadi" Yunho mengutarakan unek - uneknya. Demi Tuhan, ia bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin atau sejenisnya. Tangannya mencengkram teralis besi yang membatasi pelataran belakang hotel dengan kolam renang.

"Yunho, kali ini saja dahulukan egomu!"

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu, Sooae" tepis Yunho.

"Kau harus memaksakannya! Biar ia mengetahui bagaimana rasanya dilukai" kata Sooae menggebu - gebu. Ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Jaejoong tadi, ia bisa merasakan betapa keras kepalanya pria itu.

"Sooae-a, itu terdengar kejam!" Yunho menentang ide Sooae. Bagaimanapun, kejahatan tidak seharusnya dibalas dengan kejahatan. Itulah prinsip hidup Yunho. Mengikuti ide Sooae tidak akan membuat keadaan membaik, yang ada semakin memperkeruh. Ia selalu bisa menyesuaikan pemikirannya dengan pemikiran Sooae, kecuali untuk masalah yang satu ini.

"Terus saja mengalah. Kemudian bersiap - siaplah jika suatu saat dia mendepakmu"

"Sooae!"

"Oh, Yunho ayolah. Don't play hard to get"

"Aku akan mencobanya tapi aku tidak berjanji" Yunho takut - takut.

Sooae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, sedangkan Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Sooae, aku punya sebuah berita besar untukmu"

"Apa itu?" tanya Sooae penasaran.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya nanti" Yunho tersenyum penuh arti.

ooo-ooo

tbc. yeah, begitulah kira2. Hehe satu baris comment will not hurt. Thanks for reading. Maaf kalau ada salah2 ^,^


	4. Chapter 4

Rika lagi butuh semangat tolong berikan review teman2 ^^ loveya!~

It will be a boring chapter.

HAPPY READ! :)

- ooo-

Dan hujan semakin deras, hingga sulit bagiku untuk menempuh jalan pulang.

- ooo-

Kediaman Yunho dan Jaejoong, Edinburgh. Apartement mewah dan mahal itu seharusnya dipenuhi dengan kehangatan. Namun suasana itu nampaknya mustahil tercipta bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ketidak-akuran di antara keduanya sudah menjadi harga mati. Pagi yang cerah ini suasana rumah tangga mereka masih tetap diselimuti oleh kabut putih. Kisruh yang terjadi di antara mereka tempo lalu belum surut, masih menyisakan serpihan - serpihan amarah; terutama bagi Jaejoong.  
Yunho berkutat dengan dasi ungu tuanya.

Ia sudah putus asa memasangkannya karena kondisi tangannya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk diajak berkompromi. Selama ini Yunho tidak pernah mengenakan dasinya saat pergi ke kantor, kecuali untuk menghadiri beberapa pertemuan penting. Dan di sinilah salah satu fungsi Sooae, menyimpulkan tali dasi Yunho. Jangan mengharapkan bantuan dari Jaejoong karena akan selalu berakhir dengan kata - kata menyakitkan hati di ujungnya. Sementara dari dalam kamarnya, Jaejoong tengah memasukkan sketsa - sketsa rancangannya, kemudian keluar dan bertemu pandang dengan Yunho. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya pertanda tidak peduli dan menuju dapur. Sedangkan Yunho mulai menimbang - nimbang lalu melirik jam dinding secara bergantian.

Yunho menyusul Jaejoong. Pria itu tengah menuangkan susu low-fatnya ke dalam gelas.

"Jaejoong, kau bisa menolongku?" tanya Yunho. Ia benar - benar menebalkan mukanya untuk kali ini. Bagaimanapun juga, waktu terus bergulir sementara ia harus menghadiri pertemuan penting dengan salah seorang partner bisnisnya pagi ini. Dasinya harus dipasangkan saat ini juga.

Jaejoong pura - pura tidak mendengar, menganggap perkataan Yunho sekedar angin lalu. Ia asyik meneguk susunya sambil menggoyang - goyangkan kepalanya.

"Jaejoong?"

Tetap tidak ada sahutan.

"KIM JAEJOONG?" Yunho menaikkan intonasi bicaranya. Demi Tuhan, ini bukan waktunya bermain - main dan ia sedang tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni tingkah kekanakkan Jaejoong.

"Oh, kau memanggil namaku? Ada keperluan apa?" tanyanya dengan gaya dibuat - buatnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa maksudmu?" Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau lupa yah?" Jaejoong melontarkan pertanyaannya lagi kemudian menyunggingkan senyum arogannya.

"Lupa apa? Apa yang aku lupakan?"

"Tsk, malang sekali hidupmu. Sudah lumpuh, tidak berguna, dan pelupa. Lalu apa lagi nanti? Semakin hari, borokmu itu semakin tersingkap ya. Menikah denganmu memang sebuah malapetaka" cetus Jaejoong. Lagi; dengan kata - katanya yang menusuk hati, dengan tampang meremehkannya dan dengan nada angkuhnya. Sekilas, Jaejoong bisa melihat lepuhan berisi air pada tangan lumpuh periodik Yunho dan seketika itu juga ia memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak mau ambil pusing.

Di tempatnya, Yunho sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Wajah tampannya yang belakangan mendung, nampak mengeras. Kapan Jaejoong bisa berbicara dengan bahasa yang pantas kepadanya? Tidak apa bila Jaejoong tidak mencintainya, tapi apa salah jika ia ingin Jaejoong menghargainya sedikit saja? Yunho hanya bisa mengurut dada. Setidaknya, hikmah yang bisa ia petik adalah kesabarannya semakin terasah tajam.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Jae"

"Ya ampun, Jung Yunho kau ini amnesia ya? Atau pura - pura tidak tahu?" Jaejoong yang semula hanya memandang gelas beningnya, beralih merajang Yunho tepat di matanya, "Lalu yang berbicara di depanku kemarin malam itu siapa? Yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak mengenalku sama sekali? Apakah arwahmu bisa bergentayangan? Jadi kau bisa berada di dua tempat sekaligus? Ya ampun, aku sungguh takut" ia mendesis sambil menyeringai horor. Kerlingan matanya yang nakal serta merendahkan seolah mengolok - olok perasaan Yunho.

Yunho mendecakkan lidah, "Apa? Untuk apa kau mengungkit hal itu lagi? Dan lagi, kalau dipikir - pikir, bukankah itu kemauanmu? Agar kita tidak saling mengenal di muka umum?"

"Jangan mencari pembenaran! Asal kau tahu, aku tidak menitikberatkan perihal kau berpura - pura tidak mengenaliku di hadapan Ms. Garcia dan Sooae. Tapi, yang membuatku muak adalah caramu berbicara dan wajah menjijikanmu itu"

Yunho terdiam tidak membalas dan hanya tersenyum.

"...Kau tidak usah besar kepala di depanku. Well, aku tahu kau nampak seperti akrab dengan Sooae. Tapi kau tidak perlu sok pamer!"

Yunho menunggu Jaejoong menuntaskan racauannya. Sungguh, ia sudah kebal.

"Hey, bajingan jawab aku! Astaga, atau kau tidak punya pembelaan untuk melawan argumenku?"

"Apa lagi yang harus aku katakan? Teruskan, maki aku sampai kau tidak bisa memakiku lagi. Buat aku terluka lagi sampai kau sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya. Bukankah itu yang kau mau? Yang harus kau tahu, ada saatnya nanti di mana aku lelah dan keluar dari batasku" Yunho mengatakannya dengan tenang.

"Tsk, persetan! Dengarkan, aku sudah memikirkan ini semalaman suntuk. Sebaiknya, kita hidup di jalan kita masing - masing. Maksudku, kau boleh mencari kesenanganmu sendiri. Raih cintamu, karirmu ataupun pergaulan sosial yang kau inginkan. Sama halnya denganku, aku akan menggapai kebahagiaanku sendiri..."

"Kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu?! Kau tidak waras, Jaejoong!" sergah Yunho memotong perkataan Jaejoong.

"Ini demi kebaikan kita berdua. Kau harus memahaminya. Well, lebih baik kita membuat komitmen terlebih dahulu"

"Kebaikan? Memangnya aku bukan kebahagiaanmu?"

"Tsk. Yunho, aku rasa kau terlalu percaya diri. Aku selalu merasakan ini dari awal kita menikah. Apa kau punya intensi pribadi padaku? Yea, maksudku perasaan cinta atau semacamnya?" tanya Jaejoong, senyum sinis membingkai bibir mencebilnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong nanar. Ia telah disakiti sejauh ini tapi entah kenapa bilik hatinya yang lain seolah berbisik agar ia tidak melangkah mundur secepat itu. Seperti ada ikatan batin yang menghubungkan ia dan Jaejoong. Ia sadar mengenai kekacau-balauan prahara rumah tangganya. Tidak mengherankan, karena dari awal saja mereka sudah memulai semuanya dengan fondasi yang keropos.

Tangan Yunho bergerak ke rambut Jaejoong. Ia selalu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh rimbun halus berwarna almond itu.  
"Jaejoong, hati kecilmu yang lebih berhak untuk menjawabnya. Ingat, hati kecilmu tidak pernah membohongimu"  
Yunho merapihkan anak rambut Jaejoong, tatapannya tidak sekalipun terlepas dari Jaejoong.

"Singkirkan tangan hinamu!" Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho kasar, "Sudah kuperingatkan bukan, untuk tidak menyentuhku sembarangan?! Apa aku harus memotong tanganmu yang sebelah lagi agar kau berhenti menyentuhku? Supaya kedua tanganmu itu lumpuh?! Kau mau?!" teriak Jaejoong marah.

Di lain pihak, Yunho mengeluarkan tawa terlukanya. Ia sudah meradang tapi ia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.  
"Hati - hati dengan mulutmu Jaejoong. Jangan sampai kau menyesali apa yang pernah kau katakan"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya! Kau bilang hati kecilmu tidak akan membohongimu bukan? Berarti perkataanku tadi adalah sebuah kejujuran karena aku mengungkapkannya dengan hati kecilku!"

"Terserah kau. Aku pergi ke kantor dulu. Dan aku akan pulang telat malam ini. Ada beberapa pekerjaan ekstra yang harus aku selesaikan" kata Yunho lalu menghilang di balik pintu masuk apartement. Bukan dasinya yang terpasang justru makian - makian Jaejoong yang menghujaninya. Tetapi ia harus kuat, perjuangannya masih panjang.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong menggeram sambil menutup kedua matanya, menarik nafasnya dalam - dalam sampai memenuhi paru - parunya.  
Tangannya meremas gelasnya seakan ingin memecahkannya.

- ooo-

Di kantor dan saat melangsungkan pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya, Yunho tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh. Percecokkannya dengan Jaejoong terus terngiang di kepalanya. Terus terang, ia tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Sooae untuk membalas perlakuan pria manis itu. Setiap ia akan mencobanya, mata besar Jaejoong justru seolah mencegahnya dan berbalik membiusnya. Yunho tidak tahu mantra macam apa yang Jaejoong punya hingga berhasil membuatnya terkatung - katung seperti ini.  
Hingga Sooae mengajak Yunho keluar makan siang bersama namun Yunho masih tetap terhanyut dalam pikirannya sepanjang perjalanan menuju restoran.

Mereka tiba di restoran langganan mereka dan saling duduk berhadapan lalu memesan beberapa menu. Terdengar musik klasik Eropa melantun merdu diiringi kicau burung gereja yang bertengger di kabel listrik luar restoran.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau melamun?" tanya Sooae mendapati keterdiaman Yunho. Saat di kantor, Sooae sempat mencuri dengar dari beberapa bawahan Yunho kalau rekan bisnis perusahaan mereka menyampaikan keluhan kepada bos mereka tersebut.

Yunho mendesah berat, menandakan beban yang menghimpit dadanya sangat menyesakkan, "Seperti biasa. Aku bertengkar lagi dengan Jaejoong", aku Yunho kuyu.

"Apa lagi yang kalian ributkan?"

"Hanya masalah sepele. Aku malas untuk membahasnya"

"Yunho,apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan saranku tempo lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Sooae. Maaf, untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri. Aku bukannya tidak menghargai masukanmu, hanya saja hatiku seakan menjerit - jerit menolaknya"

Sooae menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Yunho. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Meskipun mereka sahabat tapi bukan berarti Sooae bisa sesuka hati mencampuri kehidupan pribadi Yunho, apalagi menyangkut kehidupan rumah tangganya. Setidaknya, ia sudah berusaha menasehati Yunho dan selebihnya terserah Yunho untuk menentukan langkahnya sendiri.

"Tapi yang harus kau ingat adalah pertanggung-jawabkan pilihanmu. Kau harus menerima segala konsukensinya. Pahit ataupun manis, kau harus menelannya" tangan lembut milik Sooae perlahan menawan tangan kekar Yunho di bawahnya, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan. Kedua bola matanya memandangi tangan lumpuh Yunho kemudian tergerak untuk mengelus bekas luka lepuhan yang sudah setengah mengering.

"Terima kasih, Sooae. Terima kasih karena kau selalu berada di sampingku di saat aku terpuruk" ucap Yunho dengan tulus, tangannya berbalik posisi menimpa tangan Sooae lalu meremasnya pelan. Yunho tidak tahu lagi ke mana tempat ia mengadu selain kepada Sooae. Selama ini, gadis berambut panjang itu selalu menjadi sandaran Yunho.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan mereka datang dan mereka mulai menyantapnya.

"Sooae, malam ini bisa tidak kau menemaniku terapi? Aku minta tolong?" pinta Yunho di sela - sela kegiatan makan siang mereka.

"Iya, aku tentu mau dengan senang hati"

"Terima kasih, aku banyak berhutang budi padamu"

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Yunho. Bukankah itu gunanya sahabat?" ucap Sooae, agak getir.

Seandainya Yunho tidak dijodohkan dengan Jaejoong, mungkin ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk meminang Sooae dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama gadis cantik itu. Ia benar - benar merupakan tipe kekasih idaman dan semasa kuliah dulu tidak sedikit pria di kampus mereka yang berlomba - lomba memenangkan hati Sooae. Sayangnya, tidak ada satupun yang membuat Sooae kecantol. Tingkah laku Sooae yang baik juga bisa mengimbangi kecantikan wajahnya. Yunho juga tidak bisa memungkiri, dadanya sempat berdesir - desir menyenangkan ketika berada di dekat Sooae pada jaman kuliah dulu. Tapi ia berasumsi kalau rasa itu hanyalah sebatas mengangumi dan menyayangi seorang teman.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, ia dijodohkan dengan seorang pria berusia 24 tahun dan mereka dinikahkan tanpa dasar cinta, syarat paling utama membangun rumah tangga. Keadaan pun semakin carut-marut karena Jaejoong enggan berdamai dengan dirinya dan keadaan.

Tiba - tiba, pikiran Yunho berlabuh pada sosok yang ia temui kemarin. Sosok yang ia pikir sudah lenyap dimakan bumi.  
"Sooae, ba-bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang sesungguhnya tidak ingin kau jumpai lagi? Orang yang pernah melukaimu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapnya dan bagaimana caramu menyikapnya?" tanya Yunho agak berantakan namun Sooae masih bisa mencernanya.

Sooae berpikir sejenak kemudian menatap Yunho, setelah meletakkan garpunya di piring, "Perasaanku? Tentu perasaanku akan terguncang pada awalnya. Sedih, senang, kecewa, terluka, haru semuanya bercampur aduk dan tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata - kata. Kalau aku..., aku akan memaafkannya. Mungkin aku memang memaafkannya tetapi aku tidak bisa melupakan luka yang ia tinggalkan. Ya, bagaimanapun kita harus dewasa menyikapinya"

Yunho terhenyak, jantungnya seolah terpompa kencang. Lukanya memang belum hilang, mentalnya dan perasaannya masih tertampar kalau mengingat kejadian itu.  
"Terima kasih Sooae. Aku akan merenungkan nasehatmu"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu...? Apa kau...?"

"Apa? Aku kenapa?" Yunho mulai risih, ia tidak ingin Sooae menebaknya dengan benar.

"Kau bertemu dengan mantanmu? Bukankah begitu?"

Yunho merutuk dalam hati. Sooae selalu cepat tanggap, gadis ini benar - benar memahaminya dengan baik.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran sampai situ?" Yunho buru - buru menguasai diri, tidak mau terlihat gupup.

"Oh, bukan ya. Soalnya pertanyaanmu tadi seakan - akan mengarah pada bekas kekasihmu itu. Syukurlah kalau bukan dia"

"Tidak, bukan dia. Lagipula, aku hanya sekedar bertanya"

Yunho tahu jika Sooae tidak menyukai mantan kekasihnya itu sejak awal. Sewaktu ia berpacaran dulu, Sooae kerap mengatakan kalau kekasihnya adalah ular berkedok malaikat. Yunho sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Sooae selalu berprasangka buruk terhadap kekasihnya. Ia akan menampik tuduhan Sooae, sampai akhirnya hari kelam itu tiba... Yunho membenarkan apa yang sering diwanti - wanti oleh Sooae.

"Eum, aku akan pulang agak telat dari kantor malam ini. Sekitar pukul delapan. Kau mau menyusulku atau kita bertemu di kantor?"

"Kita bertemu di rumah sakit saja, okay? Tapi, apa kau sudah membuat janji pertemuan dengan dokter Eli Walcott?"

"Tentu. Aku sudah meneleponnya tadi pagi. Baiklah aku akan meneleponmu nanti" jawab Yunho kemudian menyuapkan sepotong daging sapi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Great"

Mereka menghabiskan makanan masing - masing.

- ooo-

Jaejoong nampak serius memadu-madankan hasil sketsanya ke sketsa yang lain. Ia mencocokkan sketsa formasi payet mana yang masuk dengan sketsa rancangan gaun. Sketsa - sketsa tersebut telah diajukan sebelumnya kepada Ms. Garcia dan wanita berusia kepala tiga itu tersenyum puas lalu mengangguk setuju.

Tinggal melakukan tahap fixing design dan combination maka tahap selanjutnya adalah mengukur tubuh si model peraga. Identitas si model peraga sendiri masih merupakan teka - teki.  
Earlene masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja mereka sambil membawa sekaleng root beer dingin. Gadis itu baru saja menghabiskan istirahat siangnya.

"Untukmu" ia mengulurkan kaleng minuman berkarbonasi itu kepada Jaejoong.

"Thanks, Earlene. _**I really am thirsty right now**_" ucap Jaejoong kemudian membuka penutup kaleng dan menenggaknya.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. _**Take a rest at least a little bit time**_"

Jaejoong memang belum mengambil _**break**_ siangnya.

"Um, mumpung _**mood**_ bekerjaku sedang baik jadi aku ingin memaksimalkannya untuk berkontribusi dalam pembuatan gaun ini"

Earlene berjalan ke belakang Jaejoong dan memijat pelan bahu Jaejoong menyebabkan pria itu bergidik sekilas, "Iya. Tapi kau juga harus menyayangi tubuhmu. Kalau kau sakit, apa kau pikir kau masih bisa bekerja? Tidak kan?"

"Astaga, kau cerewet sekali ya. Tenang saja, Ear. Tubuhku ini kuat seperti Iron Man"

Earlene memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Akhir - akhir ini kau terlihat banyak muram. Kemarin matamu juga bengkak. Apa kau mempunyai masalah? Keberatan untur berbagi denganku?" Earlene menelusupkan tangannya di helaian rambut Jaejoong, memijatnya lembut. Entah kenapa, selalu timbul perasaan nyaman ketika berdekatan dengan pria ini.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, merasakan pegalnya yang sedikit demi sedikit terbebaskan.  
"Oh, aku tidak apa - apa, Ear. Aku hanya kurang tidur. Belakangan ini insomniaku kambuh lagi" dusta Jaejoong.

Earlene tahu ada kejanggalan yang tersirat di balik pernyataan Jaejoong. Tapi ia memilih tidak mempersoalkannya.  
"Oya, selama ini kau tinggal bersama sepupumu?"

Jaejoong berusaha bersikap normal padahal jelas sekali kalau pertanyaan itu membuatnya iritasi.

"Ya begitulah. Nenekku menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersamanya agar aku lebih aman dan mendapatkan pengawasan yang ketat"

"Demi Tuhan, kau bukan anak kecil lagi Jaejoong. Dan apartementmu itu bukan tempat penitipan anak", Earlene terkikik geli, "Sepupumu itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Eh? Oh, ya biasa saja seperti pria pada umumnya"

"Aku tahu, Jaejoong. Maksudku, coba kau menjabarkannya lebih spesifik"

Astaga, sungguh Jaejoong muak. Ia menyesal karena membiarkan teman - temannya berkunjung ke apartementnya dan lebih parahnya mereka bertemu dengan Yunho. Dampak yang ditimbulkan seperti air bah. Tadi pagi Ebeth dan Jacqueline pembukaannya. Baru ia membuka pintu butik dan belum mengucapkan salam, kedua gadis itu langsung mencecarnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan seputar Yunho. Berapa usianya, apa pekerjaannya, bekerja di mana, apa kesukaanya dan bahkan mereka menanyakan nomor ponsel Yunho. Astaga, kepalanya seakan mau meledak. Earlene yang biasanya tidak menggebu - gebu ternyata juga mengikuti jejak kedua temannya. Oh _**hell**_, ia sudah seperti membuka jasa biro jodoh saja. Lagipula, apa bagusnya si Jung Yunho itu?

"Dia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang event organize dan properti" Jaejoong menunggu respon Earlene.

"O-oh.. Lalu apa lagi? Apa hanya itu saja?"

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Apapun, yang penting tentang dirinya"

Jaejoong menerka - nerka apakah Earlene mempunyai ketertarikan terhadap Yunho. Jujur saja, ia agak cemburu karena teman - temannya menunjukkan antusiasme mereka terhadap Yunho secara frontal di depannya.

"Usianya dua puluh delapan tahun. Yea, oya dan apa kau tahu kalau tangan sebelah kirinya lumpuh?"  
Jaejoong membeberkan aib terbesar Yunho kepada Earlene. Ia sengaja melalukannya untuk mengurangi ketertarikan Earlene dan agar Earlene membuka matanya bahwa pilihannya salah.

Earelene membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Apa kau bilang? Ta-ta...ngannya lu-lumpuh...?" suara Earlene agak bergetar.

"Iya. Enam bulan yang lalu ia tertimpa kecelakaan lalu lintas"  
Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang merasa adanya keanehan, "Ear, ada apa denganmu?"

"Oh, tidak. Aku tidak apa - apa. Mataku sepertinya kelilipan" ia menyeka butiran air di kantung matanya, "Permisi, Jae aku izin ke toilet sebentar"

Jaejoong menggedikkan kedua bahunya. Ia cukup heran dengan tingkah Earlene. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali fokus kepada pekerjaannya. Tangannya nampak lihai menggoreskan spidolnya untuk menghasilkan gambar gabungan yang sudah ia kombinasikan. Ia tidak sabar untuk memulai proses pembuatan gaun.

-

Yunho lekas mengendarai laju mobillnya menuju rumah sakit yang terletak di jantung kota Edinburgh. Ia membelah kemacetan yang merayap di lalu lintas dalam kota itu. Usut punya usut, kemacetan itu disebabkan oleh kesibukan pantitia yang tengah mempersiapkan acara karnaval tahunan di Edinburgh tiga hari lagi. Bangunan gedung The Shorts sudah disulap dengan ornamen - ornamen bunga serta lampu warna - warni. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di basement, ia berlari kecil mencapai tempat Sooae menunggu. Gadis itu mengirimkan pesan singkat beberapa menit lalu kalau ia sudah menunggu di paviliun tenggara.

Yunho mengulas senyumnya ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok Sooae. Ia tengah terduduk di kursi penjenguk sambil mengutak - atik gadgetnya. Tuhan, betapa ia melambungkan harapannya agar suatu saat Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi itu. Turut menemaninya, memberikannya dukungan moril dan sabar menantinya

Yunho ingin memberikan Sooae kejutan, maka ia mengendap - endap dari belakang lalu mendaratkan sebelah tangannya yang besar di kedua mata Sooae.

"Astaga, siapa ini?" Sooae menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tawa yang sudah mendesak untuk dikeluarkan. Ekspresi Sooae sangat menggemaskan.

Hapal dengan wangi Paco Black Robanne yang senantiasa melekat di tubuh Yunho, ia menggemgam tangan Yunho.  
"Yunho, aku tahu ini kau"

"Yah! Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? Ah, tidak seru" Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu duduk di sebelah Sooae.

"Harum tubuhmu yang memberitahuku"

"Astaga, aroma parfumku mencurangiku rupanya. Apa besok aku harus mengganti wewangianku?" tanya Yunho masih memanyunkan bibir tebalnya.

"Yunho, jangan berlebihan. Wangimu yang ini aku sangat menyukainya", Sooae mengamit lengan kanan Yunho, "Ayo Yunho masuk ke dalam. Jangan membuat dokter Walcott menunggu terlalu lama"

"Baiklah, tuan putri. Aku siap menuruti komandomu", Yunho menjentikkan jarinya di hidung bangir milik Sooae.  
Sooae terhenyak sampai akhirnya suara Yunho menyadarkannya.

"Sooae?"

"Ng? I..iya"

Dokter Eli Walcott sedang duduk manis di kursi kebanggaannya sambil memeriksa print out data diri pasiennya beserta penyakitnya. Wanita berusia empat puluh tahunan itu masih terlihat cantik sekaligus segar, kerutannya nampak tersamar. Pengalamannya selama berbelas - belas tahun menjadikannya dokter yang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya sebagai spesialis saraf.

"Hey, my lovely doctor" sapa Yunho begitu menyeruak ke dalam.

"Dokter Eli, good night" Sooae tidak mau ketinggalan. Mereka berdua duduk di hadapan dokter Eli.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi pada hari ini. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya dokter Eli setelah menyusun kembali map - mapnya ke tempat semula.

"Baik - baik saja. Tapi seperti biasa masalah pekerjaan membuat stress dan selalu menyita waktu" aku Yunho.

Dokter Eli membetulkan letak gagang kacamatanya kemudian menjawab, "Yunho, ingat pantangan apa yang dulu pernah aku beritahu padamu? Kau tidak boleh stress ataupun kelelahan. Kondisi yang seperti itu akan menghambat penyembuhan terapimu. Kau harus senantiasa rileks"

"Aku mengingatnya dokter"  
Yunho menerawang keadaannya sendiri. Faktanya, kesibukannya di kantor telah menyengsarakan pikirannya, ditambah konfliknya dengan Jaejoong. Kalau yang satu ini memang biang keladi yang tidak terbantahkan. Ketidakharmonisan di antara mereka tidak pernah absen menguras pikiran Yunho setiap harinya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Sooae mengamati perubahan raut wajah Yunho dari samping. Ia tahu apa yang sedang berkecamuk di benak Yunho.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja terapinya. Sebelumnya aku akan memeriksamu dulu"

"Tunggu sebentar ya Sooae" ucap Yunho.

"Um"

Dokter Eli menggiring Yunho menuju ruang pemeriksaan yang dibatasi dengan tirai panjang berwarna putih.  
Kemudian atas permintaan dokter Eli, Yunho menjulurkan tangannya dan alangkah terkejutnya dokter Eli melihat luka melepuh terlukis di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Ng, hanya kecelakaan kecil saat aku memasak. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dok, lagipula lukanya sudah mengering" Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Kau tidak boleh ceroboh Yunho. Luka ini bisa membuat tegang saraf tanganmu sehingga menghalaginya untuk melakukan regenerasi. Kalau kau mau tanganmu cepat pulih, kau juga harus berkerja sama denganku. Aku harap kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku akan memberikanmu cream dan obat makan setelah terapi nanti"

"Iya, dok. Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku"

Dokter Eli melihat lagi binar terluka dan kesedihan di manik mata Yunho. Sejak pertama kali Yunho berobat kepadanya, ia tahu kalau pria Korea itu memiliki masalah yang cukup pelik. Ia juga tidak bisa menyelami intensitas kesedihan Yunho, yang bisa ia simpulkan pria itu sangat tertekan. Di samping mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kesembuhan para pasiennya, dokter Eli juga belajar memahami emosi ataupun mentalitas mereka.

"Detak jantungmu berdegup teratur. Dan saraf tanganmu lumayan membaik"

"Syukurlah"

"Yunho, aku tidak tahu apa masalah yang menderamu. Tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku mengenai kefrustasianmu. Aku tahu betul kau sedang dalam fase tertekan. Aku harap kau bisa menemukan solusi untuk masalahmu. Lebih cepat lebih baik Yunho karena mental yang sehat akan mendukung tanganmu agar cepat kembali ke keadaan semula"

"Dokter Eli..."  
Yunho merasa tersentuh dengan kepedulian wanita bermata emerald itu.

- ooo -

Yunho tengah berdiri di dalam ruangan terapi, ruangan berukuran 10x6 meter yang dipenuhi oleh sinar lampu putih. Seorang suster menemani dokter Eli untuk memimpin jalannya terapi Yunho. Di ruangan tersebut ada beberapa tiang besi menggantung yang tingginnya bervariasi lalu empat buah tiang lainnya berdiri tegak.  
Selain Yunho, ada beberapa pasien juga yang sedang melatih otot - otot tangan atau kaki mereka.

"Sekarang, coba Anda gerakkan jari - jari Anda. Mari ikuti cara saya" seorang suster menginstruksikan Yunho dengan membuat gerakkan meremas. Yunho mengikutinya dan ia bisa melakukannya walau belum maksimal. Sementar dokter Eli, sibuk memantau keadaan pasiennya yang lain.

"Bagus _**Master**_, Anda mengalami kemajuan sejak terakhir kali Anda kemari. Sekarang lakukan lebih cepat"

Yunho melakukannya dan ia menggertakkan giginya kuat - kuat. Sakit, sakitnya sungguh luar biasa sampai ia merasa jari - jarinya akan rontok dari persendiannya. Yunho menggeram sambil membungkukkan badannya. Tak ayal pemandangan tersebut memercikkan kepanikan pada Sooae yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik kaca transparan besar. Kaca itu berperan sebagai tembok ruangan terapi agar keluarga pasien bisa mengamati jalannya terapi.

Suster itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya kepada Sooae, memberikan tanda jika Yunho baik - baik saja.

"_**Master,**_ apa kita masih bisa melanjutkannya? Lemaskan tangan Anda. Sakitnya hanya sementara. Kalau sudah terbiasa, tidak akan sakit lagi"

Yunho kembali ke posisi semula sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Suster memberikan instruksi pada Yunho untuk memutar - mutar lengannya secara perlahan. Yunho kembali melenguh kesakitan. Rasanya ia ingin menangis detik ini, ia sungguh tersiksa dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tanpa diundang, perkataan menyakitkan Jaejoong melintas di benaknya.

_'Dasar kau lumpuh. Tidak berguna' _

_'Apa aku harus memotong tanganmu yang sebelah lagi agar kau berhenti menyentuhku? Supaya kedua tanganmu itu lumpuh?!' _

Hatinya semakin pedih, efek perkataan Jaejoong padanya sangat besar seolah menghanguskan harapan Yunho agar tangannya kembali normal. Bahkan, pria itu tidak menghendaki tangannya untuk sembuh. Mata Yunho sudah berkaca - kaca, jujur ia juga ingin menjadi pasangan yang tidak memiliki anggota tubuh cacat sehingga pantas bersanding dengan Jaejoong.

"Sekarang, coba Anda menggapai tiang menggantung ini"

Yunho mematuhinya dan berusaha mencapainya. Giginya masih menggertak, tapi ia harus berusaha, ia ingin sembuh. Ia akan membuktikan pada Jaejoong kalau ia bisa dan tangannya akan segera sembuh. Meski dengan rasa ngilu dan bersusah payah, ia berhasil memegang tiang yang menggantung paling pendek itu.

"Yeah! Anda berhasil **_master_**!" pekik si suster senang. Yunho tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaanya. Wajahnya langsung cerah dan matanya berbinar - binar. Di luar sana, Sooae ikut bersuka ria.

Selanjutnya, tangan Yunho diperiksa dengan _**Aculife**_. Alat itu mendeteksi metabolisme dan peredaran darah di tangan Yunho yang lumpuh. Dokter Eli mengungkapkan ketegangan saraf tangan Yunho lebih mengendur. Aliran darah di tangannya juga sudah lancar, hanya perlu diimbangi oleh pengkonsumsian obat makan. Dokter Eli juga menambahkan kalau Yunho tetap harus melakukan setidaknya delapan kali terapi lagi untuk ke depannya. Sebelum beranjak pulang, tak lupa dokter Eli memberikan obat makan untuk luka melepuh Yunho.

- ooo -

"Terima kasih, Sooae. Ah, sudah berapa kali ya aku mengucapkannya padamu hari ini?" kata Yunho begitu mereka tiba di depan kediaman Sooae.

Sooae tertawa, "Kalau kau tetap segan seperti ini, aku akan mencekik lehermu" ancamnya.

"Astaga, kau jahat sekali pada temanmu yang tampan ini. Okay, ampuni aku ya?" Yunho tersenyum, "Ah, sudah malam"

Sooae melirik arlojinya, pukul sembilan malam.  
"Ya, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Aku turut senang tanganmu menunjukkan kemajuan"

"Iya, Sooae ini juga berkat kau yang selalu mendukungku"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk sahabatku. Selamat malam Yunho dan selamat tidur"

Sooae baru akan membuka pintu mobil ketika tangan Yunho menariknya dan detik itu juga Yunho mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala. Kecupan yang tidak mengandung makna lain, selain kecupan sayang sebagai sepasang sahabat.

"Selamat malam, Sooae. _**Have a nice dream and sound a sleep**_"

Sooae tercengang di tempatnya, tidak menyangka Yunho akan menciumnya. Ini pertama kalinya pria itu melakukan hal intim padanya. Entah kenapa, sesuatu di balik dadanya bersorak - sorai gembira.

"I...iya. Bye Yunho"

Yunho tertawa kecil begitu sahabatnya itu keluar dan lari terbirit - birit masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sesudah pintu rumahnya tertutup, Sooae menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu. Telapak tangannya menyentuh bekas kecupan Yunho. Bibir hangat Yunho masih terasa pekat di sana.

"Kimberly, apa yang kau lakukan di sana, _**daughter**_?" ibu Sooae memergoki anaknya yang tersenyum - senyum sendiri.

"Ah, bukan apa - apa Mom", Sooae mencium pipi sang ibu dan melesat ke dalam kamarnya.

- ooo -

Yunho membuka pintu apartementnya dan menemukan keadaan ruangan yang gelap gulita. Samar - samar, terdengar suara televisi dari ruang santai. Apa Jaejoong belum tidur? Setelah meletakkan sepatunya di rak, ia memeriksa ruangan yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang menonton itu.

Ia tidak menemukan siapapun dan hampir terjungkal kaget ketika mendapati Jaejoong sudah tertidur di sofa. Tangan pria itu bersidekap di tubuhnya sendiri. Yunho berinisiatif mengambil selimut di kamar Jaejoong dan menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya.

Pantatnya dihempaskan ke pinggiran sofa. Jempolnya perlahan mengusap pelan sudut kiri bibir Jaejoong. Matanya memandang pria itu dengan nanar. Mulai dari rambutnya, dahinya, matanya yang terkatup rapat, hidung bangirnya dan bibir merekahnya. Yunho menjarahinya satu per satu dengan mata kecilnya. Semua yang ada pada diri Jaejoong terlihat sempurna baginya.

"Jaejoong, _**how I wish to touch you and kiss you freely**_" ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di sudut kiri bibir Jaejoong. Yunho menelan ludahnya lalu tersenyum getir, tangannya beralih mengelus mata Jaejoong. Katakan ia sedang mencari kesempatan di dalam kesempitan. Tapi ia tidak ingin munafik, ia hanya ingin berbagi kehangatan dengan Jaejoong.

Bibirnya kembali menghampiri kedua mata Jaejoong dan menciumnya. Ciuman penuh emosi, cinta dan harapan. Betapa ia berharap pria ini menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Setiap harinya Yunho merasa ia akan mati, menahan hasratnya untuk mencicipi bibir Jaejoong. Mimpi - mimpinya selalu terusik oleh sosok Jaejoong, pria itu akan hadir dengan senyumannya sambil tangannya bergerak mengajak Yunho untuk meraihnya.

Yunho mematikan televisi kemudian pergi tidur.

- ooo -

Hari ini adalah hari _**weekend**_dan pusat kota tampak seperti dipenuhi oleh semut -semut dari atas langit, penduduk Edinburgh benar - benar memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melepaskan penat mereka. Jaejoong juga terjebak oleh kepadatan di sekelilingnya. Dengan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, ia menerobos sesak pengunjung.

Hari ini ia sengaja keluar rumah untuk mencari referensi batu zamrud dan rubi sebagai material pelengkap gaun rancangannya beserta Earlene.  
Sebelum berangkat Yunho sempat meneriaki namanya tapi ia tidak menggubris dan cepat - cepat pergi.

Setelah menyambangi beberapa toko perhiasan, ia menemukan satu toko yang dirasanya cocok untuk diajak bernegosiasi. Esok ia akan mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Ms. Garcia.

Tanpa disengaja, bahu Jaejoong berbenturan keras dengan bahu seseorang.

"_**Ahbwoyah**_! Ssh..." Jaejoong meringis. Ia semakin kesal karena barang belanjaannya tercecer di trotoar.

"Hey!" hardik Jaejoong. Orang itu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"KAU!?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Astaga, kenapa Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan pria menyebalkan ini lagi? Dunia ini memang sempit. Jaejoong bergegas memunguti barang belanjaannya ke dalam kantung, menghindari percakapan lebih lanjut dengan pria itu.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tidak menolongku?"

"Apa?! Kenapa aku harus menolongmu? Itu kan barang belanjaanmu, bukan milikku"

"What? _**Are you kidding around**_? _**It's your fault**_! _**You just bumped into me**_"

"Hey, kau saja yang tidak memperhatikan langkahmu saat berjalan. Ini sudah kedualinya. Pertama di ballroom lalu sekarang di sini" pria tampan itu mengomel. Tubuh tinggi kekarnya bersandar di tiang lampu pinggir jalan.

"Apa?! Tsk, aku juga heran kenapa bisa bertemu lagi denganmu! Apa jangan - jangan kau memataiku?" , balas Jaejoong sengit yang sudah bangkit dengan kantung belanjaan di genggamannya.

"Hahaha... Apa katamu? Hahaha" pria itu terbahak - bahak, "kalau aku memata - mataimu itu artinya aku gila"

"Apa?!"

"Asal kau tahu, aku lebih memilih menggembalakan sapi - sapi ketimbang membuntutimu" ujarnya sarkatis.

"Oh, astaga! lama - lama aku bisa tewas terkena serangan jantung kalau terus berbicara padamu!"

Tiba - tiba, pria itu heboh sendiri kemudian bersembunyi di balik punggung Jaejoong.

"Ada apa lagi?!" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau diam saja, okay? Kau lihat gadis bermake-up tebal di sana? Nah, dia itu mengejar - ngejarku seperti orang kesetanan"

Jaejoong melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk pria itu. Seorang gadis berpakaian minim berlenggak - lenggok genit sambil memainkan rambut ikalnya. Lipsticknya yang merah menyala, bedaknya yang terbal serta _**blush-on over**_takarannya justru membuatnya nampak seperti badut sirkus.

"Tolong, kali ini saja berbaik hati padaku" ia merengek seperti anak balita sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hufh~" Jaejooong membuang nafasnya. Pria ini tidak punya malu atau bagaimana, sudah menindas dan berbuat sesuka hatinya, lalu sekarang ia meminta bantuan kepadanya?

Gadis centil itu memutar bola matanya ke segala penjuru. Sejauh mata memandang, ia bisa menemukan pria tadi di balik punggung Jaejoong. Gerutuan kecil keluar dari bibir pria itu, ia salah mengambil taktik rupanya. Tubuhnya lebih besar dari tubuh Jaejoong sehingga mustahil menyembunyikan dirinya dari jeratan badut itu. Shit.

"Oppa! Seunghyun oppa, _**my honey**_" ia memekik riang kemudian menarik lengan pria itu manja.

"Yah! Lepaskan! Sudah kukatan bukan agar kau berhenti mengejarku? Kau ini harus diapakan sih supaya jinak?" pria bernama Seunghyun itu berusaha membebaskan dirinya, sementara gadis tadi tidak gentar mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Acara tarik-menarik tidak bisa dielakkan. Jaejoong yang berada di antara mereka ikut terulur ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Oppa, kau tega sekali! Memangnya aku ini spesies kera apa? Oppa, ayo kita mengitari Edinburgh lagi"

"Astaga! Jessica, hentikan okay? Telingaku sakit mendengar ocehan sampahmu!"

"Oppa~~" gadis bernama Jessica baru menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong di dekat mereka, "Oppa, pria ini siapa?" ia bertanya histeris.

"Jessica, kau harus sopan di depan kekasihku. Dia ini belahan jiwaku sekarang. Jadi aku sarankan agar kau berhenti mengejarku. _**Do you understand**_?"

Tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong, Seunghyun mencium pipinya dan seketika Jaejoong mengangakan mulutnya. Sialan, lancang sekali pria asing ini.

"Oppa, kau tidak punya perasaan!" matanya berkaca - kaca.

Seunghyun pura - pura tidak mendengar sambil bersiul - siul. Sebelah tangannya mendekap pinggang Jaejoong mesra dari samping.

"Oppa! Kau menghancurkan perasaanku. Awas saja! Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai di sini. Kau pasti bisa menjadi milikku!" Jessica menghentak - hentakkan hak sepatunya di aspal. Sebelum beranjak, ia memelototi Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Baiklah, gadis dan pria ini juga merupakan orang Korea sama sepertinya. Berapa banyak lagi orang satu tanah airnya yang akan bermunculan?

Tawa puas Seunghyun meledak seketika, mengundang tatapan heran orang - orang yang berlalu lalang.

**BUGH **

Jaejoong meninju perut Seunghyun.

"Yah! _**What the hell**_?"

"Itu untuk kau yang telah memperlakukanku sembarangan"

**BUGH **

"Itu untuk ciumanmu"

**BUGH **

"Itu untuk kau yang seenaknya merangkul pinggangku. Dasar kau otak mesum!"

Jaejoong pergi dan menghilang di kerumunan massa.

'_**Girly boy, You are exactly interesting**_' ia menyeringai misterius.

- ooo -

Jaejoong mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan hingga tidak menyadari tatapan Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya saat ia tiba di areal taman apartement mereka.  
Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong lembut. Angin sepoi - sepoi yang berhembus dari pepohonan di sekitar seolah menemani mereka.

"Hey, kau dari mana saja? Kenapa kau marah - marah?" tanyanya, mata mereka bersirobok syahdu.

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku, Jung!" Jaejoong melepaskan kaitan tangan mereka, tidak sekasar biasanya. Mungkin, karena pengaruh moodnya juga jadi ia malas bertengkar dengan Yunho untuk saat ini.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Oya, keberatan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku barusan?" sampai kapanpun Jung Yunho akan terus gigih untuk membuat Jaejoong bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Sangat! Aku sangat keberatan!"

Pipi Jaejoong entah kenapa memanas melihat dada telanjang Yunho. Pria itu hanya mengenakan kaus _**You Can See**_ berwarna putih dengan handuk kecil tersampir di lehernya. Berkas - berkas keringat tampak berkilauan di dahi Yunho. Kebetulan, sore ini rambut pria itu dinaikkan ke atas.

"Oh, okay. Kau tidak ingin ikut berolahraga bersamaku?", ajak Yunho. Setiap akhir pekan ia akan melakukan rutinitasnya yakni mengolah kebugaran jasmani bersama beberapa penghuni apartement lainnya.

"Tidak berminat. Aku sibuk!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Oya, Jae aku punya kabar gembira untukmu"

"Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong malas.

"Kondisi tanganku mengalami perkembangan. Apa kau tahu? Kemarin saat aku melakukan terapi, tanganku sudah bisa menyentuh tiang menggantung. Yah walaupun grafik peningkatannya hanya sedikit tapi aku akan terus berusaha. Kau harus mendoakanku, okay?" Yunho bercerita dengan semangat yang membara dan diakhiri dengan mengacungkan jempol tangannya.

"Tsk! Jangan sok akrab padaku. Aku muak", Jaejoong menarik sisa kanan bibirnya, "Kabar gembira? Hah, itu kabar menyedihkan bagiku. Mendoakanmu? Cari doaku di dalam mimpimu ataupun khayalanmu! Kau ingat baik - baik, mau kau terluka, mau tanganmu sembuh atau apapun, aku tidak akan peduli. Minggir kau, aku mau lewat!" seru Jaejoong kasar lalu menyelengos dengan angkuhnya.

Lagi. Banyak lukaku yang belum mengering dan kau kembali menorehkan luka lain di tempat yang sama. Tapi kau tenang saja, luka ini akan kutebus dengan cinta darimu. Kim Jaejoong, datanglah padaku dan aku akan mejanjikan kebahagiaan berkali - kali lipat untukmu.

Yunho mengulas senyum miris sambil menghapus air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya.

- ooo -

tbc.

Makasih yang udah baca ^^ Maaf kalau ada salah ^^ review dengan meninggalkan 1 kata won't hurt, I promise ^^

: Makasih udah nyempetin baca dan review. Iya, ini sudah diupdate dear ^^

Kim Eun Seob: Ditunggu aja ^^ Makasih yah reviewer setiaku (chu)

YJ ship: Makasih say udah baca dan review ^^ Aku udah ikutin masukan kamu, kok. Thanks ya iya, yg review tdk seberapa dgn viewersnya pdhl hit 2k. Anyway, moga chap ini ngefeel juga ya, dear ^^

fantasialive: wah! aku senang orang yg beda aliran denganku mau membaca fic ini. Makasih yah udah review ^^ {}

rhiiez: hihi Fighting! Thankyou udah RnR ^^

Chan Nuriza: Makasih, dear ^^ hihi ini udah update ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Temen2, **_please read this carefully_**.

Aku akan meluruskan apa yang dikemukakan oleh keisyayunjae. Lewat point2 aja ya~

1. Kenapa settingnya bukan di Korea? 

Sebelum Rika menuangkan cerita ini ke dalam bentuk tulisan, aku sudah mempertimbangkan matang2 bagaimana alur ke depannya. Aku pribadi mengagumi negara Skot, khususnya kota Edinburgh. Dan lagi, KHUSUS di fic ini (cuma di fic ini aja lho, ya) aku menekankan realita kehidupan yg berlangsung sekarang. Penduduk negara Skot itu tidak tabu dengan hub. sesama jenis (cowokxcowok, cewekxcewek dan bisa dinikahkan secara Gereja) jadi dgn begitu akan mempermudah interaksi sosial tokoh2 di dalam cerita ini. Dan lagi, aku cuma ingin memberikan latar tempat serta suasana yang baru.

2. Kenapa tidak memasukkan karakter Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu?

Mereka ada porsinya sendiri nanti. Tidak banyak. Kenapa aku memilih karakter Sooae? Well, temen2 akan tau nanti dan bagi temen2 yg udah nonton Yawang di mana adegan Yunho menampar Sooae, silahkan hubungkan dgn kelanjutan cerita ini nanti. ^^

3. Ini FF JaeHo? Karakter Jaejoong lebih kuat?

Di Summarynya saja aku sudah menyertakan pairing YunJae, kan? So, it's totally not JaeHo fic! Aku sengaja membuat karakter Jaejoong lebih kentara di awal - awal chapter. Biar ngefeel, biar temen2 gemes sama Jae dan ingin liat Jae balas disakiti oleh Yunho. Nanti temen2 bisa lihat di chapter 8 ke atas, semuanya akan berbalik. Seme Yunho akan menunjukkan taringnya -,-" Moment YUNJAE jg akan banyak di sana! Emang sih kesannya fic ini bertele2, tapi itu proses yg mau Rika tunjukkin ke temen2 ^-^

4. Cerita boys love barat? 

Settingnya di Eropa, kan. Otomatis, pergaulan Yunjae tidak akan jauh2 dari orang2 serta kebudayaan barat. Tapi aku seneng kamu berasumsi sepeti itu. Setidaknya, aku bisa melahirkan nuansa baru dalam fic ini ^o^

Ya, begitulah ^~^ _**Anyway**_, makasih atas kekritisan kamu ya. Aku menghargai itu hehe

Mungkin temen2 bisa menangkap penjelasan Rika ^o^ Dan kalau males baca cerita yg berat2 atau gak selera dengan fic buatanku, _**please just leave this story behind**_. Pada dasarnya, cara penulisan Rika emg seperti ini. Kritik dan saran aku terima! ^~^

Lanjut~

Happy reading ^0^

o-o-o

.

.

**(CHAPTER 5 PART 1/2)**

Edinburgh merangkai harinya lagi. Matahari menyembul di ufuk timur, sinarnya membias pada titik - titik air di dedaunan pepohonan. Jaejoong merapatkan mantel berbulu dombanya sambil berjalan melintasi trotoar. Hujan yang mengguyur semalam sempat membuatnya enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ranjang hangatnya seolah merayunya nakal agar ia tetap berbaring. Tapi ia harus profesional, apalagi hari ini adalah hari yang ia tunggu - tunggu, di mana si model peraga akan menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Ring ring. Ponselnya berdering lalu ia lekas mengangkatnya.

"Yea Yunho?" sahutnya malas. Sayangnya ia sedang tidak memiliki energi untuk meneriaki pria itu.

"Aku belum tiba di butik, beberapa meter lagi aku akan sampai. Ada apa?! Katakan dengan jelas"

"Yea. Tidak apa. Aku juga hari ini sebenarnya akan pulang malam"

-ooo-

Jaejoong membuka pintu masuk butik lalu bergegas menuju ruang kerjanya dan Earlene. Tidak berapa lama, Earlene muncul dari balik pintu toilet. Gadis cantik itu nampak lebih bersinar pagi ini. Ia mengenakan dress berwarna hijau terang dilengkapi bolero tebal berwarna hitam. Rambut pirangnya yang ikal dijepit setengah ke belakang. Jaejoong mengeluh dalam hati memandang gadis itu. Kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa menyukai gadis itu? Hatinya akan selalu terasa meraung - raung; seolah menentang perasaan positif terhadap gadis itu.

"Kau sudah tiba?" tanya Earlene membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong seketika.

"Ng? Oh yea" sahut Jaejoong sekenanya. Ia buru - buru menyalakan komputer jinjingnya kemudian mengakses sebuah situs portal mengenai fashion.

Earlene tersenyum lalu menyeduh secangkir expresso hangat.

"Untukmu" tak berapa lama ia menyerahkan cangkir tersebut ke hadapan Jaejoong.

"Terimakasih, Ear" Jaejoong menepuk bahu Earlene dan Earlene menjawabnya dengan seulas senyum. Ia menyeruput cairan coklat-kehitaman itu hingga ia merasakan kerongkongan dan perutnya menghangat, setidaknya sedikit berpengaruh untuk menangkal hawa dingin yang menggila.

"Sebentar lagi kita harus menuju ruang utama. Tamu kita akan segera tiba" Earlene memperingatkan.

-ooo-

.

Jaejoong, Earlene, Ebeth, Jacqueline, Marco dan beberapa pegawai butik lainnya sudah berdiri di balik pintu masuk butik. Mereka bersiap - siap menyambut kedatangan calon model peraga. Ms. Garcia nampak tengah mengecek arloji rantainya, ia sudah melakukannya berulang kali, jelas sudah tidak sabar menanti.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka mendapati seorang wanita turun dari sebuah mobil diikuti dua orang lainnya. Wajah mereka semua terlihat samar karena kendala kaca butik yang agak buram, ditambah cuaca di luar sana yang gelap tidak bersahabat. Belum lagi, ketiga orang tersebut memakai kacamata hitam. Sambil menunggu mereka melangkah masuk, Ms. Garcia seketika memberikan komando agar semua pegawainya memasang senyum paling indah.

"**_Helo, good morning everybody_**", sapa seorang wanita yang berdiri paling depan begitu menanggalkan kacamata hitamnya.

Sontak, Jaejoong dan gerombolannya terkejut; termasuk Ebeth yang langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi semampai itu tak lain adalah Kimberly Sooae, model papan atas di dunia _**catwalk**_ Inggris.

"_**Helo, darling. Welcome to my boutique**_" jawab Ms. Garcia. Detik berikutnya, kedua wanita borjuis itu tenggelam dalam percakapan mereka, melupakan manusia lain yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

-ooo-

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit telah berlalu. Sooae memasuki ruang kerja Jaejoong dan Earlene. Bak putri kerajaan yang memiliki kemampuan intelelektual tinggi, ia melenggang mendekati kedua manusia yang telah menantinya semenjak tadi.

"_**Helo guys. Introducing, I'm Kimberly Sooae**_!", ia tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Ia menatap Jaejoong beberapa detik, "Oh, hai Jaejoong-ssi. Aku bisa memanggilmu begitu kan? Kita sama - sama memiliki darah Korea. Bukankan begitu?" Sooae mengatakannya dengan intonasi yang entah kenapa terdengar sedikit mengejek.

"Tentu saja boleh Sooae-ssi. Dengan begitu hubungan kita akan menjadi lebih akrab" balas Jaejoong, menyunggingkan senyum menawan miliknya. Baiklah, ia sudah terbiasa dihadapkan oleh model - model papan atas yang arogan dan menjunjung harga diri mereka setinggi - tingginya. Maka dari itu, ia tidak ambil pusing terhadap perilaku Sooae. Hanya saja, segelintir pertanyaan mulai merasuk di lamunannya.

Sebenarnya apakah hubungan antara Yunho dan Sooae? Dan bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal? Lalu mengapa Yunho juga bisa hadir di seminar fashion tempo lalu? Jaejoong sesungguhnya tidak peduli dan berusaha untuk acuh, namun sialnya pikirannya tidak bisa diajak berdamai.

"Hm, yea" balas Sooae seadanya kemudian ia melihat pada Earlene dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Oh yea. Dan siapa namamu gadis berambut pirang?" tanyanya dengan dagu terangkat serta menunjuk ke arah Earlene menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Earlene Schorztice"

"Baiklah. Okay Earlene dan Jaejoong-sshi, aku berharap kita bertiga bisa menjadi partner yang sempurna serta mampu menciptakan kerjasama yang baik. **_It's my pleasure to get acquainting both of you_**"

"Ya, kami juga" balas Jaejoong-Earlene serempak.

"Kalau begitu, gaun mana yang harus aku kenakan?" tanya Sooae.

"Sebentar, aku akan mengambilkannya, Sooae" ujar Earlene sebelum masuk ke ruangan penyimpanan busana yang juga berada di dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Okay. _**I'll wait**_" Sooae kemudian menjatuhkan pantatnya di atas sofa empuk di dekat kaca penatapan, "Jaejoong-sshi, kau tinggal di mana?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong membuat pria yang tengah merapihkan tumpukan majalah itu tergagap seketika.

"Eh?! A..aku?" Sial, ini gara - gara ia tenggelam dalam lautan rasa penasarannya.

"Tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi yang mempunyai nama Kim Jaejoong selain kau di sini?"

"Aku menetap di apartement Luxyardilvo, tidak jauh dari Royal Mile"

"Astaga, temanku juga tinggal di sana!" Sooae langsung antusias sementara Jaejoong tersenyum canggung. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Apakah yang dimaksud Sooae adalah Yunho? Akan tetapi, Jaejoong tidak berminat untuk menanyakannya lebih jauh. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin apabila pertanyaannya nanti akan bermuara pada malapetaka. Yunho dan dirinya sudah berjuang dan berhasil menutup rapat rahasia status pernikahan mereka dari khalayak ramai, tentu Jaejoong tidak akan mengacaukan semuanya begitu saja.

"Apa kau mau kubuatkan minuman?" tawar Jaejoong.

"Boleh. Kalian punya _**black-tea**_?"

"Ya, kami punya" Jaejoong memeriksa kotak tempat penyimpanan bungkusan minuman.

"Aku mau secangkir hangat _**black-tea**_ kalau begitu"

"Okay"

Jaejoong mulai menyeduh ketika Earlene keluar dari ruangan penyimpanan busana dengan sebuah gaun angsa seperempat jadi di genggamannya lalu mendekati Sooae. Samar - samar, Jaejoong bisa mendengarkan percakapan antara Sooae dan Earlene. Perasaan ini semakin mengental di benak Jaejoong, bahwa ada kejanggalan di antara kedua gadis itu. Aura yang menguar dari interaksi mereka berdua terasa negatif. Jaejoong menggedikkan bahunya, jujur saja euphorianya terhadap model peraga butik tersebut menguap begitu saja. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa.

-ooo-

.

.

Hari ini adalah perhelatan akbar tahunan di Edinburgh, seluruh masyarakat nampak sudah memadati sisi kanan/kiri jalan. Tidak ketinggalan para wisatawan mancanegara juga telah memilih tempat terbaik mereka untuk berdiri. Karnaval Edinburgh yang mayoritas didominasi oleh pesta perayaan budaya sudah dinanti - nantikan oleh seluruh khalayak. Pagelaran musik, teater, busana adat serta serangkaian pertunjukkan modifikasi akan diparadekan mengelilingi ruas - ruas jalan yang telah ditetapkan.

Kim Jaejoong berlari kecil menuju salah satu titik kerumunan yang masih renggang. Bagaimanapun, ia harus mencari tempat yang strategis agar lebih leluasa menyaksikan jalannya karanaval. Sambil berusaha menerobos sesak pengunjung, ia mengangkat ponselnya yang begetar.

"Halo Marco? Oh yea. Aku di bagian timur gedung The Streets. Kau tahu toko roti El-Noon? Yea, aku berada di _**off-road**_ di depan toko itu. Aku sudah menyisakan tempat untuk kalian. Baik, cepatlah sebelum orang lain memonopolinya"

Jaejoong mendengus sambil menggosok kedua telapak tangannya. Diliriknya jam lingkaran besar yang menempel di sisi depan gedung The Streets, jarum pendek menunjukkan pukul 21.00 kurang 10 menit. Mata besarnya menjelajahi sekitar, wajah - wajah Eropa tampak bertebaran di mana - mana, mulai dari anak kecil sampai orang lanjut usia. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Marco dan gerombolannya tiba dan langsung menempati posisi masing - masing.

Bunyi terompet yang menggema serta suara gendang yang bersahut - sahutan menandai dimulainya karnaval. Suara degup kencang yang diciptakan seolah hendak meratakan bumi dan memecahkan kaca - kaca bangunan. Gegap gempita terus berlanjut saat sekumpulan gadis berbusana warna - warni nan seksi menari - nari di atas mobil bak terbuka besar. Pengunjung terpukau melihatnya dan tak sedikit yang mengabadikannya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong dan kawan - kawannya, seorang laki - laki berdecak kagum menyaksikan keindahan di depannya apalagi saat bunyi riuh kembang api diletuskan ke langit malam. Ia mengulas senyum bahagianya sambil menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Cahaya terang kembang api tersebut menerpa wajahnya serta memantul di mata seksinya. Pemandangan itu tidak luput dari pandangan seorang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Rindu, penyesalan dan kepingan cinta masih tersimpan di sana...

-ooo-

.

"Ini luar biasa!" seru Sooae riang. Yunho masih bisa mendengarnya meskipun suara gadis itu teredam oleh masker yang ia kenakan.

"Sangat indah. Aku sangat menyukai karnaval ini dan sesibuk apapun, aku akan berusaha untuk menghadirinya", aku Yunho kemudian tersenyum sambil menyipitkan matanya, "Karnaval ini hanya diadakan sekali dalam setahun, jadi sayang untuk dilewatkan."

"Kau benar!" timpal Sooae, "Edinburgh benar - benar menakjubkan"

Sooae menunduk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada pria jangkung di sampingnya. Yunho nampak serius memandang grup marching-band, terdiri dari sekumpulan pria yang mengenakan kilt _(a/n: Kilt adalah rok bawah yang biasa dikenakan oleh pria Skotlandia)_.

Mata Sooae semakin menulusuri ke daerah bawah sampai ia menemukan tangan Yunho yang bebas. Tanpa keraguan, ia mengaitkan tangannya pada tangan kiri Yunho. Yunho pun sedikit tersentak, ia memalingkan wajahnya pada Sooae, namun gadis itu lebih dulu bersandar pada lengannya dan melihat ke depan. Sebuah senyuman tergambar di wajahnya, ia tidak mengartikan lebih tindakan Sooae. Ini hanyalah interaksi wajar antara sahabat, Yunho juga tidak menampik bahwa ia sedang membutuhkan kehangatan dari orang yang menyayanginya dan disayanginya.

-ooo-

"Jaejoong, apa yang membuatmu gelisah tampan? Kuperhatikan, kau berulang kali memeriksa ponselmu" ujar Ebeth.

Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Di menit - menit awal, ia memang menikmati jalannya acara karnaval. Namun semakin ia menyadari waktu terus berjalan, kegusaran mulai menyergapnya. Terus terang, ia agak kecewa karena Yunho belum menghubunginya sama sekali semenjak pagi. Biasanya, pria itu akan rewel apabila ia belum tiba di apartement sebelum jam delapan malam. Entah kenapa, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba - tiba memikirkannya. Rasanya ada yang hilang...

"Tidak apa - apa. Aku hanya menunggu pesan masuk dari seseorang"

"Apa dari kekasihmu? Astaga, akhirnya masa kesendirianmu tutup buku juga" balas Ebeth, seperti biasa, berlebihan.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bukan, Eb. Yang benar adalah dari temanku. Biasanya dia menghubungiku di jam - jam seperti ini"

"Oh, mungkin dia sedang sibuk"

Jaejoong berkelana dalam pikirannya, apa benar Yunho sedang sibuk atau lembur? Bahkan, ia tidak tahu Yunho sedang berada di mana dan sedang apa sekarang ini.

"Atau, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menghubunginya lebih dulu. Ya tidak?"

"Huh? Tidak! Aku tidak akan mau!" Jaejoong agak berteriak sehingga membuat iritasi pengunjung di sekitarnya. Ia buru - buru menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali sambi mengucapkan, "_**Sorry, sorry**_".

Demi Tuhan, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan melakukannya kecuali apabila ada kepentingan mendadak.

"Astaga, biasa saja kawan! Kau membuat mereka kesal" kata Ebeth memperingatkan.

Detik berikutnya, mereka menyudahi percakapan tersebut dan kembali memperhatikan karnaval. Musik barat dengan nuansa _**country**_ mengiringi para badut sirkus yang sedang beratraksi.

-ooo-

"Sebentar Sooae, ponselku bergetar" ujar Yunho. Sooae bergeming dan mendengus pelan. Rutukan demi rutukan terlontar di benaknya. Kesempatan untuk mendekatkan diri pada Yunho tidak bisa lebih lama ia lancarkan. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menjadi seegois ini. Tapi, apakah ia salah menyalurkan perasaannya pada Yunho pada kesempatan ini?

"Oh, yea" ia melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dengan berat hati.

Yunho melihat pada layar ponselnya. Terlihat nama kontak ibunya tertera di sana. Yunho pamit pada Sooae untuk mengangkat teleponnya sebentar, kemudian mencari tempat berbicara yang tidak terlalu bising.

Tanpa disadarinya, pemilk mata yang semenjak dari tadi mengawasinya ikut mengekor di belakangnya. Langkah keduanya berhenti di sebelah toko roti yang merupakan tembok dengan tanaman menjalar, tidak jauh dari jajaran penjual hotdog, kopi coklat dan kembang gula. Yunho belum menyadari kehadiran orang lain di dekatnya, karena posisinya yang bertelepon sambil memunggungi gadis itu. Sementara, air mata sudah menganak-sungai di pipi gadis itu. Ia amat sangat merindukan pria ini. Suaranya, dekapannya, belaiannya dan kecupannya. Berbulan - bulan ia tersiksa menahan segala gejolak perasaan yang menyesakkan dada. Isakannya mulai terdengar, saking bertambahnya rasa ngilu di hatinya. Penyesalannya semakin membumbung ketika ia mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa sebelah tangan Yunho lumpuh periodik. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat berdosa terhadap pria yang sudah tulus membagikan cintanya padanya.

Begitu memutuskan percakapan dua arah itu, Yunho bersiap berbalik badan. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika seseorang yang sangat familiar di ingatannya sudah berdiri di depannya dengan air mata berlinang.

"Earlene..." Yunho mendadak lemas. Orang yang paling tidak mau ia temui selama ini ada di depan matanya. Orang yang telah menorehkan luka di hatinya, yang telah membuatnya merasa seperti secarik kertas yang diremas lalu dibuang ke tempat sampah. Yunho memasang raut wajah dinginnya, rahangnya mengetat.

"Yunho, aku mohon.. Aku mohon jangan pergi" secepat kilat Earlene mengunci pergerakan Yunho dengan pelukannya, begitu Yunho akan berjalan menjauh, "_**Please**_, Yunho", suara seraknya memohon manja. Masih seperti dulu, suara yang paling tidak bisa diabaikan Yunho. Suara yang akan membuatnya mabuk dan menuruti semua permintaan Earlene.

Yunho menelan ludahnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya rapat - rapat. Beruntung, tempat mereka minim cahaya sehingga tidak ada orang yang menyadari keberadaan mereka, mungkin.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Earlene di pinggangnya.

Ia bisa merasakan dada Earlene yang naik-turun karena tersengal di punggungnya.

"Yunho... aku merindukanmu. Aku butuh bicara..."

Yunho membalikkan badannya lalu mengusap kepala Earlene. Bagaimanapun, rasa peduliannya masih lebih besar daripada rasa sakit hatinya. Ia menuntun tangan Earlene menuju kursi di dekat tempat penjualan _**hotdog**_. Tidak lupa ia memesan dua porsi roti dengan isi sosis daging itu.

Yunho masih terdiam, ia terlalu terguncang dengan ketiba - tibaan ini. Meskipun ia tahu, ia tidak bisa terus menyembunyikan dirinya dan lari dari kenyataan.

"Aku merindukanmu Yunho. Sangat merindukanmu" ungkap Earlene sesenggukkan, "Aku tahu kau pasti sangat membenciku sekarang. Kau boleh memakiku, membentakku atau memukulku. Tapi tolong... maafkan aku" lanjutnya emosional.

Yunho berusaha tenang, ia memenuhi paru - parunya dengan udara lalu menghamburkannya perlahan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Bahkan, semenjak dulu pun aku sudah memaafkanku. Aku tidak ingin membuat diriku sendiri menderita dengan membenci orang lain selama sisa hidupku. Hidupku terlalu singkat untuk melakukan itu", katanya tenang.

Mata Earlene berkaca - kaca lagi, "Tapi aku sudah sangat jahat Yunho. Aku pantas mendapat hukuman darimu"

Pria ini sangat baik dan memiliki hati yang tulus, ia tahu itu. Ia memang sangat bodoh karena suduh menyia - nyiakan pria seperti Yunho.

"Hukuman apa Ear? Membalas perbuatanmu hanya akan membuat aku dan kau semakin terluka", ujar Yunho lalu membuang napasnya dengan berat, "Lagipula jika aku melakukannya, keadaan mustahil kembali seperti semula. Mungkin bisa diperbaiki, tapi tidak akan sama lagi seperti dulu", Yunho tersenyum getir.

"Yunho, aku..." suara Earlene perlahan serak, "Aku memang tolol. Bukan psikismu saja yang kulukai tapi fisikmu pun juga" ditatapnya Yunho dengan mata berkaca - kaca.

"Maksudmu?" Yunho balas menatapnya.

"Aku tahu kalau tangan kananmu mengalami kelumpuhan periodik. Aku sempat mendengar berita kecelakaanmu pada malam saat kau memergokiku. Namun, setelah itu aku berusaha melenyapkan diri dan mengubur semua tentangmu", ia menyentuh rahang Yunho yang tengah mendengarkannya secara seksama, "Kau tahu kenapa alasannya? Aku malu Yunho! Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Aku merasa tidak pantas lagi untuk mengetahui kabar tentangmu. Tapi aku salah, justru rinduku semakin menggila Yunho, menyesakkan setiap rongga dadaku" ia menangis.

"Ear, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Kita sudah bersama di sini dan saling berbicara" Yunho menghapus air mata Earlene, "Ngomong - ngomong, kau tau dari mana kalau tanganku mengalami lumpuh periodik?", tanyanya sebelum mendekap Earlene hangat di pelukannya. Ia tidak ingin munafik kalau ia juga merindukan gadis yang pernah mewarnai hari - harinya ini.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari sepupumu"

"Huh?" Yunho menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Kim Jaejoong, partner kerjaku. Dia sepupumu kan?" Earlene menelusupkan wajahnya pada sweater yang Yunho kenakan.

"Tapi bagaimana-?"

Earlene menyela, "Walupun kau memakai masker saat kita berkenalan di apartement waktu itu, tapi aku masih bisa mengenali wajahmu. Matamu, perawakanmu, auramu, aku tahu persis. Mana mungkin aku melupakan sosok yang pernah menjadi kekasihku selama bertahun - tahun"

"Lalu?"

"Keesokan harinya aku langsung mengorek informasi dari Jaejoong. Aku baru tahu kalau kau sepupuan dengannya"

Yunho tertawa kecil sambil mengusap tengkuknya sendiri, "Yea, begitulah"

Tidak berapa lama _**hotdog**_ pesanan mereka tiba dan mereka mulai menyantapnya. Tiba - tiba nama Jaejoong hinggap di pikirannya. Ia baru ingat kalau ia belum menghubungi Jaejoong sepanjang hari ini. Pria itu... apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang?

"Earlene, kau kemari bersama siapa?" tanya Yunho. Ia berharap ada titik terang.

"Bersama Marco, Jaejoong, Eb-"

"Tunggu. Ada Jaejoong juga?" potong Yunho. Earlene menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kupikir kalian satu tempat tinggal"

"Oh yea. Tapi kami jarang bertatap muka juga karena kesibukan masing - masing. Begitulah, sepupuku itu pelit bicara"

Yunho memiliki firasat yang tidak bagus mengenai ini, ia merasa akan tercipta kebohongan - kebohongan lain setelahnya yang bisa berakibat fatal.

**CUP**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Yunho. Ia membelalakkan matanya kemudian melihat pada Earlene. Apa maksud gadis itu?

"Terima kasih. _**I still love you**_..." ucapnya, semburat merah nampak menghiasi pipinya.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan kepala menunduk serta pandangan kosong. Kemeriahan serta sensasi gemerlapnya karnaval tidak lagi ia pedulikan. Setelah buru - buru undur diri dari hadapan kawan - kawannya, ia berjalan tanpa tujuan. Peristiwa tadi kembali merasuki pikirannya. Apa sebenarnya hubungan anara Yunho dan Earene? Mengapa Earlene mencium pipi Yunho?

Sejujurnya, Jaejoong sempat mencurigai Earlene karena gadis itu nampak sangat ingin mengetahui tentang Yunho. Terlebih ia sempat menitikan air mata saat Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa tangan Yunho mengalami kelumpuhnya. Pada malam ini, kecurigaan Jaejoong akhirnya terjawab.

Jaejoong mengerang pelan. Sialan, kenapa ia harus repot dengan segala pemikiran itu? Itu bukan urusannya jadi terserah Yunho ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Jaejoong mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya saat sebuah tangan menariknya cukup kuat hingga kepalanya tersungkur pada dada pemilik tangan itu. Napas terengah - engah menghambur di atas kepalanya.

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menemukan sepasang mata kecil. Ia tidak ingin mengakuinya ketika kehangatan sempat menyebar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong cepat - cepat menjauhkan dirinya dari Yunho.

"Aku mengejarmu. Marco mengatakan kalau kau berjalan ke arah sini" jawab Yunho seraya menyeka peluh di dahi dengan punggung tangannya.

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya, tidak tertarik, "Jangan ikuti aku! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!", Jaejoong berjalan lagi tidak menggubris Yunho.

"Jae, kau mau kemana?" Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Itu bukan urasanmu!" jawabnya dongkol. Pria ini sudah membuat perasaannya tidak menentu, ditambah ia memang tidak menyukainya. Sial, sebaiknya mereka harus jaga jarak.

"Itu urusanku. Kau merupakan tanggung jawabku sekarang. Jadi aku berhak untuk tahu kemana kau akan pergi. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu? Ini sudah malam", Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunggu reaksi Jaejoong. Ia tulus mengutarakan pengakuannya barusan.

"Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu. Lebih baik kau pergi saja"

"Jangan keras kepala Jae"

"Jung Yunho! Kau ini tuli atau apa? Tinggalkan aku atau kuhajar kau!" bentaknya kemudian mempercepat langkahnya.

Tidak terasa mereka telah berjalan jauh meninggalkan kerumunan karnaval dan keluar dari titik zona perhelatan karnaval. Kini mereka memasuki area jembatan Edinburgh yang kokoh dan megah. Tidak ada satupun orang di sini. Jaejoong mengira bahwa Yunho telah meninggalkannya, tapi ia salah, pria itu masih membuntutinya diam - diam.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari ada sebuah batu berukuran sedang di depannya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, ia tersandung lalu tersungkur ke semen trotoar jembatan. Yunho lekas sigap dan berlari kecil mendekati Jaejoong. Syukurlah ia mengikuti pria itu jadi ia bisa memberikannya pertolongan.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Astaga, betapa cerobohnya. Untung saja aku mengikutimu!", cecar Yunho yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matany, astaga ia ingin menguburkan wajahnya ke gundukan tanah sedalam - dalamnya. Sial, betapa malunya ia.

"Naik ke punggungku" perintah Yunho yang sudah berjongkok membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau"

"Jangan keras kepala. Cepat naik"

Jaejoong menimbang - nimbang seraya memandangi punggung lebar dan kekar milik Yunho. Benturan tadi tak pelak mendatangkan nyeri di kakinya, bahkan mungkin bengkak. Sulit baginya untuk berjalan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Dicobanya untuk bangkit berdiri didukung oleh tumpuan kedua tangannya, naas, usahanya berakhir dengan ringisan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Ah, sialan sialan! Kenapa tidak bisa sih?" ia merutuk pelan.

Tatapannya beralih pada Yunho yang masih setia dengan posisi sebelumnya. Ia mendapati setengah bagian wajah Yunho karena pria itu tengah melihat ke arah samping.

"Naiklah"

Jaejoong harus membuang gengsinya jauh - jauh kali ini. Setengah merangkak ia mendekati punggung Yunho, memegang bahunya kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jenjang itu. Merasa posisi tubuh Jaejoong sudah sesuai di belakangnya, Yunho mulai bangkit berdiri, menahan Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?! Kenapa kau menyentuh bokongku?!"

"Kau tidak mau jatuh kan? Tanganku hanya satu yang berfungsi dengan baik"

Yunho beralih menyentuh paha Jaejoong dan tangan kirinya yang lumpuh periodik perlahan memegang paha Jaejoong yang satu lagi. Setidaknya, tangannya sudah bisa digunakan meski belum maksimal. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia melangkah, menantang dinginnya udara malam. Angin sungai berhembus mencumbui kulit, meremangkan bulu roma.

Mereka melewati jembatan, gaung kebisingan perhelatan karnaval mulai terdengar sayup - sayup seiring langkah yang semakin menjauh.

"Kau tidak terlalu berat untuk ukuran laki - laki", gumam Yunho.

"Mmh.. apa maksud perkataanmu? Kau tidak perlu sombong karena badanmu lebih kekar dariku" Jaejoong membalas dengan tenang. Ia sedang tidak bergairah untuk memuntahkan amarahnya. Punggung Yunho menghangatkannya entah kenapa.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu", disusul dengan tawa renyah Yunho.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Bukan apa - apa"

Yunho bisa merasakan aroma nafas Jaejoong karena dagu pria itu menyempil serta menempel di lehernya. Senyum kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajah Yunho. Ia berharap ini semua bukan mimpi belaka.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Apa kau mengantuk?"

"Kau berisik sekali. Telingaku sakit mendengarnya!"

Yunho terdiam, berpetualang di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Andai saja perasaan Jaejoong dan ia mutual... tentu semuanya tidak akan menjadi serumit ini. Banyak wanita - wanita cantik yang mengelilingi Yunho, berusaha menarik simpatinya serta memberikan perhatian secara terang - terangan. Tapi sayangnya, Yunho tidak tergerak sedikitpun. Cinta atau masih sebatas rasa peduli, Yunho juga belum bisa memantapkan jawaban dari perasaannya terhadap Jaejoong.

"Yunho, kau pergi ke karnaval bersama siapa?" Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Aku? Oh, aku pergi dengan Sooae. Astaga! Aku meninggalkannya di sana!" sontak, Yunho mulai panik. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan sahabatnya itu?

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu cemas. Kau bisa menghubunginya nanti dan meminta maaf padanya"

"Benar juga. Terimakasih atas sarannya" sepertinya malam ini Jung Yunho banyak tersenyum. Well.

"Hm"

Bayangan Earlene mengecup pipi Yunho kembali terlintas di otak Jaejoong. Cepat atau lambat, ia akan mencari tahu hubungan apa yang terjalin di antara mereka berdua. Kenapa selama ini Earlene tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang Yunho? Jaejoong pikir mereka adalah sahabat.

Hasratnya untuk tahu sangat besar, tapi mana mungkin ia menanyakannya pada Yunho.

Jaejoong menyumpah dirinya sendiri, semenjak kapan ia menjadi begitu peduli pada Yunho? Shit.

"Aku tidak tahu jembatan Edinburgh sepanjang ini. Kita sudah berjalan selama sepuluh menit lebih dan jalan utama masih jauh dari pandanganku"

kata Yunho.

"Selama ini kau melewati jembatan ini menggunakan kendaraan jadi kau tidak tahu betapa jauhnya perjalanan yang harus ditempuh. Kau harus bertahan, kau sedang menggondongku, tahu?"

Hati Yunho berjingkrak - jingkrak senang. Selangkah lebih maju, untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong berbicara panjang lebar padanya tanpa cacian menyakitkan.

"Ya tuan, aku mengerti"

Jaejoong mendengus keras.

Yunho merasakan nafas Jaejoong yang perlahan berbunyi teratur serta tangannya yang melonggar.

"Jae, jangan tidur sekarang... Nanti kau jatuh.. tanganku tidak begitu kuat untuk menopangmu", bisik Yunho lembut.

"Mmh..", Jaejoong menggeliat seraya kembali mengeratkan tangannya di leher Yunho. Ia menuruti perkataan Yunho meski kelopak matanya terasa berat dan lelah.

"Kau tidur di bus nanti, okay? Kebetulan aku tidak membawa mobil jadi kita pulang naik kendaraan umum saja"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Malam ini saja, ia mengesampingkan kebenciannya. Cukup malam ini saja biarkan ia membuka topengnya dan menyikapi perasaannya dengan jujur..

-ooo-

Sooae geram ketika melihat Earlene berjalan ke deretan penjual kopi. Ia menarik tangan wanita itu dan menyeretnya menuju toilet umum yang letaknya agak jauh.

"Wanita murahan! Kau masih berani menampakkan wajahmu di depan Yunho? Aku tahu kau berbicara dengannya tadi. Apa urat malumu sudah putus? Tsk, menjijikan!", satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Earlene.

Earlene menangis, karnaval yang dirasanya ramai sudah tidak berarti apa - apa lagi. Suasana hatinya terlanjur rusak.

"Kim, kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku semena - mena! Kau pikir aku ini budakmu", Earlene terisak lalu mengimbuhi, "Kaulah iblisnya Kim! Kau yang menghancurkan semuanya!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Iblis?! Pulang dan berkacalah. Renungkan perbuatanmu. Jangan berpura - pura suci. Kau juga menginginkannya, kan?", Sooae tersenyum sinis.

"Tapi kau mengancamku! Kau menggunakan uang dan kekuasaanmu!"

"Persetan! Dengarkan aku Ear. Lebih baik kau jauhi Yunho atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu!" Sooae menyenggol bahu Earlene kasar lalu berlalu sambil menghentakkan hak sepatunya.

Earlene menangis. Yunho harus mengetahui kebenarannya...

-ooo-

.

Yunho tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kepala Jaejoong yang tergantung merunduk di dalam tidurnya. Ia membawanya perlahan ke atas bahunya, tidak lupa menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat. Yunho melihat keluar melalui jendela. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan malam yang indah ini.

-ooo-

.

.

TBC ^^

pm reply: iya, sebenarnya fic ini udah nyampe chap 6 di fb ^-^

Big Thanks to:

_**Kim Eun Seob | | YJ ship | fantasialive | rhiiez | Chan Nuriza | jungyunhoshi | missjelek | .5 | artaulinata | keisyayunjae | Couphie | YuyaLoveSungmin | Youleeta | bearnya jung | gege | babychokyu | Babyyunjae | Yj bear | Jaetic | sirius | Yunnie n boojae | sarang | Jungjae | rara | Juuunchan | Joaehae | Jejevan | christyy | Jyunniee**_ dan juga temen2 yg udah baca, fav dan following /hug u/ **This fic is nothing without you guys!** ^**j**^ Review one word won't hurt me!~


	6. Chapter 6

**(CHAPTER 5 Part 2)**

.

.

"Aku akan pergi ke Cardiff besok pagi", kata Yunho sambil memasukkan kotak obatnya ke dalam tas jinjing hitamnya. Tas tersebut ditepuknya sekilas lalu diletakkan di atas karpet ruang nonton.

"Ada urusan apa? Kenapa mendadak?", tanya Jaejoong. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada televisi sambil mengganti saluran siaran asal-asalan.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Yunho dibarengi tubuhnya yang terhempas pelan pada sofa. Jujur, ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan menggubris perkataannya. Biasanya pria itu tidak peduli, seolah menganggap omongannya hanya angin lalu.

"Pihak perusahaan menyuruhku untuk mengurusi dan mewakili perusahaan. Kami akan mengadakan merger dengan salah satu perusahaan di sana"

"Oh", Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya pun menyipit seketika, "Apa kau akan lama di sana?", Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan desakan dari hatinya. Seketika umpatan bergerilya di dalam pikirannya. Mulut bodoh ini, apa yang telah kau katakan?

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, "Uh?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja", sahut Jaejoong masa bodoh, padahal ia sedang menahan nafas dalam - dalam sekarang.

"Aku hanya 2 malam di sana. Tidak begitu lama, kan? Kita harus tetap menjaga komunikasi selama aku pergi, okay?", sebenarnya Yunho mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan Jaejoong sebelumnya. Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Hanya saja Yunho sempat terkejut, sejak kapan Jaejoong peduli padanya?

"Apa aku harus menuruti perkataanmu? Aku tidak mau! Ini kesempatan emas yang sudah aku nanti - nantikan sejak lama!", penyakit Jaejoong nampaknya mulai kambuh. Pembawaan tenangnya yang sempat menyejukkan hati Yunho nampaknya hanya berlaku satu malam saja.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bodoh. Itu artinya aku tidak akan bertatap mukamu", sergahnya cuek.

"Aku tidak bodoh", pungkas Yunho datar. Wajahnya berpaling ke arah Jaejoong dengan sesimpul senyuman, "Kau harus baik-baik selama aku pergi. Jangan lupakan sarapanmu. Hubungi aku segera kalau ada apa - apa", telapak tangan besarnya mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, brengsek!", Jaejoong menepis kasar tangan Yunho.

Dengan berat hati Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari rambut pirang berkilau milik Jaejoong. Kalau ia tidak menurut, bisa - bisa ia memantik emosi Jaejoong yang berada di atas rata - rata itu.

Tidak berapa lama, ponsel Yunho menjerit - jerit. Nama Sooae tertera di layar itu. Rasanya tidak apa bila Yunho menjawab panggilan dua arah itu di sini saja.

"Halo, Sooae-a? Ada apa malam-malam meneleponku?"

Tanpa Yunho sadari, Jaejoong agak tersentak ketika Yunho menyebut nama Sooae barusan. Pertanyaan terlarang kembali menari-nari liar di otaknya. Hubungan macam apa yang dimiliki antara Sooae dan Yunho? Sekedar teman atau lebih dari itu? Tapi sepertinya meresa sangat akrab. Kemudian, apa maksud kecupan Earlene pada pipi Yunho tadi malam itu? Apa itu wajar? Parahnya, kedua wanita itu juga berkaitan dengan kehidupannya. Rupanya, banyak yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Yunho. Wajar saja, mengingat hubungan mereka yang tidak akur bagaikan air dan minyak.

Jaejoong memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan. Seandainya ada reparasi otak di dunia ini, ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mendatanginya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang? Astaga!", suara Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"Mm.. Yea, kau harus menceritakannya", Yunho melihat pada Jaejoong sekilas. Di sisi lain, Jaejoong pura-pura tidak menyadari. Matanya serius menatap lavar televisi. Pandangan Yunho turut berlabuh pada benda canggih berbentuk persegi itu. Apa? Jaejoong menonton animasi Dora? Seserius itu? Oh, baiklah.

"_Yun...?_" panggil Sooae lembut dari balik telepon.

"Ngg.. oh iya. Baiklah, ceritakan padaku dari awal sampai akhir", Yunho beringsut dari sofa. Balkon apartement dijadikan Yunho pilihan tempat untuk mendengarkan cerita Sooae dengan seksama.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi pikiran Jaejoong melayang-layang entah kemana. Mata besarnya sesekali menoleh ke arah balkon. Di balik kaca itu terlihat sosok Yunho yang entah tengah membicarakan hal apa dengan Sooae. Pria matang tersebut nampak maskulin malam ini. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos singlet abu - abu serta celana parasut selutut.

Rasa kantuk yang mendera akhirnya mengantarkan Jaejoong ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap lurus ke depan, tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Di depan sana terhampar keelokan bangunan-bangunan Eropa Kuno. Ganasnya angin malam menampar wajahnya dari berbagai sudut, menemani keterdiamannya.

_"Yunho... kau masih di sana kan?"_, tanya suara dari seberang.

"Iya. Aku masih di sini"

Yunho masih tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Sooae tadi. Ternyata Sooae benar-benar menyetujui kontrak dari Ms. Garcia. Itu artinya, ia terlibat kerjasama dengan Jaejoong yang notabene adalah pasangan hidupnya.

_"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Earlene?"_, tanya Sooae hati - hati.

Yunho terperanjat kaget, "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

_"Aku sempat bertemu dengannya tadi malam. Aku benci melihatnya. Emosiku langsung meninggi ketika wajah itu muncul lagi di hadapanku"_, beber Sooae terus terang.

"Tapi kau tidak melakukan apa - apa padanya kan? Aku harap kau tidak menyakitinya. Kami sudah berbaikan, Sooae-a"

_"Apa?! Berbaikan? Semudah itu? Ada apa denganmu Yunho?! Kau sudah melupakan apa yang telah ia perbuat padamu?!"_, suara Sooae semakin terdengar geram, _"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Kau tenang saja. Aku tau, bagaimanapun kau masih peduli padanya"_, imbuh Sooae datar.

Yunho bisa merasakan aura gelap yang mulai kentara. Kadang ia tidak mengerti mengapa kebencian Sooae pada Earlene begitu berlebihan. Padahal seingatnya kedua wanita itu jarang bertemu. Paling, hanya di berbagai kesempatan Yunho mengajak Earlene berkumpul bersama Sooae serta kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Hidup ini singkat. Lebih baik aku melenyapkan segala kebencianku pada orang lain lalu menata hati serta pikiran dan hidup dengan lurus"

_"Terserah kau. Itu prinsipmu dan tidak akan pernah berlaku untukku"_

Yunho melenguh pelan. Baik-buruknya, ia sudah mengenal akrab perangai Sooae. Apalagi mengenai masalah pegangan hidup, Sooae akan berubah menjadi keras kepala dan mempertahankan prinsipnya mati-matian.

"Okay. Change the topic. Aku tidak mau kita berdebat hanya karena hal yang tidak akan ada titik temunya"

Sooae berdehem, _"__**Well**__... Hal lainnya lagi perempuan menjijikan itu satu tim dengan Jaejoong. Sehingga aku berkerjasama dengan mereka"_

"Aku sudah tahu kalau Earlene adalah rekan kerja Jaejoong. Dan ingat, kau tidak boleh mengutuki orang. Kau wanita berpendidikan, sebut nama orang lain dengan baik. Apalagi itu Earlene", sergah Yunho.

_"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"_, intonasi Sooae agak melonjak tinggi, _"Yunho! Bisakah kau hentikan?! Aku muak mendengarmu yang selalu membelanya!?"_, cetus Sooae lagi terang - terangan.

Yunho memilih untuk mengalah, "Ceritanya panjang. Lain waktu aku akan memberitahumu. Baiklah, _**drop Earlene's name away**_. Oya, besok aku akan ke Cardiff. Apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

_"Baiklah, aku tunggu ceritamu. Tidak perlu repot-repot, asalkan kau selamat sampai tujuan begitu pula saat kau pulang kemari. Tapi ingat ya, setelah kau pulang, kau harus mentraktirku Yunho! Itu balasannya karena kau telah meninggalkanku begitu saja kemarin malam"_

"Iya iya, Tuan Putri. Cucucu~ tuan putri yang cantik ini masih merajuk ya rupanya. _**Anything for you darling**_", canda Yunho mesra.

Terdengar tawa renyah Sooae bersatu dengan kekehan Yunho. Sedikit demi sedikit, ketegangan di antara dua sahabat itu mulai mencair.

.

.

.

Kimberly Sooae. Cantik, populer, bergelimang harta serta cerdas. Semua label itu pantas disandangnya. Di usia yang masih tergolong muda, ia sudah bisa meraih segala kenikmatan duniawi. Namun, hidup tidak selalu sempurna. Sama halnya dengan Sooae, ia pun haus akan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Banyak pria nyaris sempurna yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan hatinya di luar sana. Sayangnya, tidak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil menarik perhatian Sooae.

Hanya pria itu... Sahabatnya... Tempatnya berbagi keluh kesah serta kebahagiaan hidup. Jung Yunho. Pria itu yang sangat didamba - dambakannya selama ini.

Jari-jari lentiknya mengeluarkan sebatang rokok kretek dari kotaknya. Bibir merah mudanya menghisap pangkal rokok, sedangkan tangan kirinya menyalakan sumbu yang terdapat di ujungnya.

Tok tok..

_"Kimberly, __**do you sleep already**__?"_ tanya sang bunda dari balik pintu.

"_**I don't sleep yet, mom. I'll go to sleep for a couple minutes later**_", sahutnya.

_"__**Okay, then. Have sound sleep tonight**__"_

"_**Okay, you eithe**_r"

Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh.

Asap rokok mengawan bebas dari gua mulut Sooae. Sebagai pelengkap, ia menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas.

**Aku selama ini sudah mengalah. Aku sudah menyerah atas Yunho. Aku sempat percaya mungkin kau pantas untuk Yunho. Tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakannya. Kedua kali, aku akan berusaha memenangkan hati Yunho. Aku akan berusaha lagi dan memperjuangkan cinta yang sempat kulepas.**

Ia meneguk cairan dari gelasnya. Terus menerus terulang seiring sinkronisasi otaknya yang semakin kacau. Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh tertidur di lantai.

.

.

.

Yunho mengambil selimut tebal dari dalam kamarnya. Ia membentangkannya di sekujur tubuh Jaejoong, guna memerangi udara dingin. Dengkuran halus meletus pelan dari bibir mencebil Jaejoong. Yunho mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mengecup bibir itu pelan. Terasa cocok dan sesuai ketika menempel di bibir miliknya.

Si cantik bermulut pedas tersebut tampak sangat lelap dalam petualangan mimpinya, hingga Yunho tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Seandainya, tangan kirinya sudah benar-benar pulih, ia tak akan segan menggendong Jaejoong ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Senandung burung Gereja mengalun merdu di atas bangunan tua. Terdapat papan besar bertuliskan,_** 'Edinburgh Organic Vegetables and Fruits Grocery Centre'**_. Hari ini Jaejoong lebih dulu menyongsong pagi daripada matahari. Begitu terjaga dari tidurnya, ia bergegas berbenah diri dan pergi menuju pasar terdekat. Subuh ini, Jaejoong mengenakan rajutan berlengan panjang serta kupluk berwarna hitam legam.

Ia menelusuri kawasan pasar yang khusus menjual sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan itu. Agak gengsi juga, soalnya sebagian besar orang yang berbelanja terdiri dari kaum hawa.

Setelah membeli sawi putih; lobak; dan serbuk cabai merah, ia menyambangi supermarket dan membeli daging sapi, udang serta saus ikan.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya ketika sebuah pertanyaan terbesit di otaknya. Untuk apa dia bangun pagi - pagi buta dan membeli bahan masakan? Yunho. Oh iya, pria itu akan bertolak ke Cardiff, jadwal penerbangannya tepat jam 8 nanti. Jadi, ia harus menyediakan makanan yang bergizi untuk memenuhi nutrisi Yunho. Ditambah, pria tampan itu pasti akan sibuk selama dua hari ke depan. Lalu, kenapa Jaejoong harus repot-repot? Astaga, ia mendadak tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. Kabel - kabel di otaknya seperti konslet lalu menimbulkan kesalahan teknis terhadap pola perilakunya.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

**DUK**

Erangan kecil lolos dari bibirnya ketika ia menabrak seseorang yang telah memblokir jalannya. Sosok pria bertubuh tegap itu tidak menggubris, masih membelakangi Jaejoong, ia bernyanyi kecil seraya menarik-ulur tali yang mengikat leher anjing peliharaannya.

Dengan seribu langkah Jaejoong menghadang pria itu.

"YAH!", hardiknya kesal.

Sontak, ia membelalakkan matanya ketika menatap pria berwajah Asia di hadapannya.

"KAU?!", lengkingan Jaejoong seolah membuat ngilu indra pendengar. Bagaimana tidak, pria itu mengeluarkan suara yang tidak jauh beda dengan suara wanita pada umumnya.

Pria di depan Jaejoong segera melepaskan _**headphone**_ yang sedari tadi bertengger di telinganya lalu berkata, "Hey cantik, kau lagi ternyata. Aduh, sepertinya kita berjodoh. _**Whenever and wherever always come across with each other**_", wajah tampannya berseri - seri tidak jelas.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya seolah mengatakan _**'whatev**_**_er_****'**.

"Persetan dengan bualanmu! Kuberi tahu ya, kau telah menghalangi jalanku. Dan kepalaku terbentur pada punggungmu yang keras seperti baja itu! Lalu saat aku memanggilmu, kau- oh _**okay, well**_ aku tahu kau sedang memakai _**headphone**_ tadi jadi kau tidak bisa mendengar suaraku. Tapi sungguh, kenapa aku harus melihat wajah keledaimu lagi!?", Jaejoong meluapkan kekesalannya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Pria itu hanya melongok kaget. Tak luput, orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka berbisik-bisik sambil menatap aneh ke arah Jaejoong dan si pria tanpa identitas. Jaejoong tidak peduli, berbeda dengan manusia yang satu lagi, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.. err agak malu juga.

"Aduh! Kau ini cantik - cantik tapi ribut ya!"

"Suka - sukaku! Apa urusanmu, huh?!", ketus Jaejoong.

"Kau membuatku malu! Lihat, orang - orang memandang aneh ke arah kita. Mau di mana kutaruh wajah tampanku ini?", ujarnya hiperbolis lalu ia menggendong anjing maltossenya, "Top-a, bagaimana ini!? Bantu aku ya!", ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rimbun bulu binatang peliharaannya.

Jaejoong menatapnya jengah, "Ya! Hentikan tingkah menggelikanmu itu!"

"Aduuuh, galak sekali", rengeknya.

"Biarkan! Cepat minta maaf padaku!"

"Mwo? Kenapa aku harus meminta maaf?! Kau ini terlalu berlebihan cantikku sayang...", ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Persis kelakuan _**playboy**_ yang sedang menjerat mangsanya.

"Kau lihat!", tunjuk Jaejoong ke belakang mereka, mata pria itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Jaejoong. "Gara-gara tertabrak tubuhmu sebagian lobakku jatuh dan berceceran di jalanan", Jaejoong semakin dongkol karena pria itu nampak acuh tak acuh.

"Cantikku, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Lain kali, perhatikan sekelilingmu saat kau melangkah. Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau menabrakku."

"Huh?!", dengus Jaejoong.

"Choi Seunghyun imnida. Pria Korea paling tampan dan baik hati", ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong, matanya mengerling mesra pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bergedik seketika, pria ini tidak jauh beda dengan lelaki hidung belang yang tengah mengeluarkan jurus jitunya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengenalkan dirimu? Tidak penting juga untukku."

"Jutek sekali, kapan lembutnya sih? Kamu itu cantik jadi kamu juga harus berperilaku layaknya seorang putri. Ah manisnya", cerocos pria itu-Seunghyun- seraya menerewang dengan senyum modusnya.

"Aku ini laki-laki! Aku tampan dan bukan cantik. Kau mengerti?!", kata Jaejoong penuh penekanan.

"Itu kan menurutmu, cantik"

"Aish. Bisa - bisa aku mati berdiri gara-gara bicara denganmu. Ya sudah, aku pulang saja"

Sebal juga pada orang yang menurutnya aneh itu. Lebih baik ia pulang dan lekas memasak. Waktu tidak bisa lagi diajak berkompromi, mengingat penerbangan Yunho tiga jam lagi dari sekarang. Jaejoong mengambil ancang-ancang, berbalik arah namun suara gonggongan anjing menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Tanpa ragu, ia segera memutar badannya 90 derajat.

"Apa lagi?!", tanya Jaejoong iritasi pada Seunghyun.

"Namamu?", mimiknya memelas.

"Kim Jaejoong", jawab Jaejoong ala kadarnya, ia enggan membuang-buang waktunya hanya karena sebuah adu argumen yang tak bermutu dengan pria ini.

Setelah itu, Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama", ajak Seunghyun yang sudah mensejajarkan posisinya di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Tidak mau. Kau itu orang asing yang bahkan aku tidak tahu asal-usulmu. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kan kalau kau punya niat jelek", cetus Jaejoong sambil tetap melihat ke depan.

"Aigoo, kau tidak boleh berprasangka buruk begitu! Yang benar saja orang tampan sepertiku ini memiliki tampang kriminal?!", katanya tidak terima.

Jaejoong hampir saja meledak dalam tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi Seunghyun yang polos. Lucu juga.

"Lalu untuk apa subuh-subuh begini kau sudah berkeliaran di sekitar pusat keramaian. Kalau aku kan ketahuan karena berbelanja. Kau?! Astaga, bahkan jangan-jangan anjing mahal itu merupakan hasil curianmu."

"Enak saja! Jangan sembarangan! Top ini anjing milikku. Pada pagi hari, aku memang selalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan di kawasan kota. Si cantik ini seenak jidatnya saja menuduhku. Huh."

Sebenarnya Jaejoong hanya asal bicara. Diamati dari penampilan serta tubuhnya yang terawat, jelas terlihat kalau Seunghyun bukan orang sembarangan. Dan jangan lupakan, pria itu juga pernah menjadi salah satu tamu di acara bergengsi seminar fashion beberapa waktu lalu. Jaejoong tersenyum geli di benaknya, Seunghyun sangat unik dan ekspresif. Mungkin ia akan cocok berteman dengan Ebeth dan mereka berdua bisa memenangkan nominasi pasangan terheboh.

Tidak terasa lima belas menit sudah mereka berjalan dan sedari tadi Seunghyun mendongengkan berbagai macam cerita.

"Kau ribut seperti wanita. Kita berpisah di sini karena apartementku berada di ujung persimpangan sana. Sudah ya. _**Bye**_."

"_**Bye**_ cantik. Aku harap kita bertemu lagi!", seru Seunghyun agak keras karena Jaejoong sudah berjalan dengan cepat terlebih dahulu.

Apartement di ujung persimpangan, kawasan Royal Mile. _**Yea, got it**_. Pria itu mengulas senyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Begitu tiba di dalam apartement, Jaejoong langsung melesat ke dapur. Ia mengeluarkan bahan - bahan yang telah dibelinya, mencucinya lalu mulai mengolahnya satu per satu. Makanan yang akan dimasaknya adalah kimchi jjigae _(sup kimchi)_ dan kimchi bokkeumpab _(nasi goreng kimchi)_. Lumayan praktis dan memerlukan waktu yang tidak lama untuk membuatnya.

Sambil menunggu supnya matang, ia memeriksa nasi di dalam _**rice cooker**_.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan setelah menyajikan nasi goreng di atas sebuah piring. Tidak lupa menghiasnya dengan selada, potongan tomat, sos ikan serta acar. Mm, it looks tasty.

Pagi ini, untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai _'istri'_ Yunho. Karena bagaimanapun ia telah ditetapkan sebagai pihak '_penerima' _dalam pernikahan ini.

Setelah sibuk berkutat di dapur, ia memutuskan untuk mandi. Tubuhnya terasa lengket karena keringat.

Yunho terlihat segar dan wangi ketika baru keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapih. Aroma masakan menggelitik hidungnya begitu kakinya menginjak ruang televisi. Ini aneh, apa bibi Frangag sudah mengantarkan makanan? Sepagi ini? _**Well**_, sekarang baru pukul setengah tujuh kurang, wanita paruh baya itu biasanya masih berburu di pasar.

Mata sipitnya membulat ketika mendapati masakan Korea berpose manis di atas meja makan. Kabut - kabut tipis yang mengepul hilir-mudik sampai menembus hidung Yunho.

Jelang beberapa menit, Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya. Yunho terkesiap lalu melihat pada pria itu.

"Kau memasak ini semua?", tebak Yunho. Dugaannya mengarah pada Jaejoong. Siapa lagi yang bisa memasak makanan khas negeri ginseng itu selain dia? Bibi Frangag? Mustahil.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan pertanyaan Yunho.

Entah kenapa ia mendadak mati gaya.

"Ah, benarkah? Semua masakannya terlihat lezat. Apa boleh aku memakannya?", tanya Yunho lagi dengan mata berbinar-binar. Awalnya, ia agak terkejut juga meski akhirnya memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang keheranannya.

"Duduk", ujar Jaejoong singkat.

Kesunyian menyelimuti acara sarapan pagi mereka. Hanya terdengar bunyi sendok dan piring yang beradu. Yunho serba salah melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merengut tiba-tiba. Padahal saat ia keluar dari kamar tadi, mimik wajahnya biasa-biasa saja. Di lain pihak, Jaejoong merasa kesal. Kegundahan membuncah di dadanya. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat ia kesal? Entahlah. Tapi ia tidak suka ketika Yunho meminta izin padanya untuk memakan masakan itu. Jelas-jelas Yunho adalah alasan utama Jaejoong sehingga ia bangun pagi-pagi buta, pergi ke pasar lalu memasak.

"Kau ingin menitip sesuatu dari Cardiff?", Yunho membuka percakapan.

"**_Souvenir_** bangunan Senedd"

"Mm?"

"Aku mau itu"

Yunho melongo. Ia pikir itu terlalu kekanakkan mengingat berapa usia Jaejoong. Ia sempat mengira kalau Jaejoong menginginkan baju, aksesioris atau semacamnya.

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Yang paling bagus dan lucu", Yunho memamerkan senyumannya yang paling menawan.

"Yea", Jaejoong memasukkan potongan daging sapi terakhir ke dalam mulutnya. Perbendaharaan kata-katanya lenyap tatkala memandang senyum Yunho. Sejak kapan pria itu berubah menjadi begini tampan? Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati. Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan?

"Masakanmu lezat. Aku ingin memakan masakanmu setiap hari. Apa kau mau memasak untukku?", ungkap Yunho begitu meneguk segelas air putih. Ia sudah menghabiskan semua hidangan.

"Dalam mimpimu! Kau kira kau siapa menyuruhku?!"

Meski sebenarnya ada perasaan hangat yang menyelinap di dalam dada Jaejoong.

Yunho tetap setia mengulas senyumannya. Seketus apapun Jaejoong, ia sudah kebal menghadapinya.

"Aku itu terpaksa memasak karena tiba-tiba aku menginginkan masakan Korea", dusta Jaejoong, "Kalau kau mau, masak saja sendiri. Memangnya aku pembantumu?!"

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau tanganmu itu lumpuh. Jadi mana mungkin ya kau bisa memasak? Aduh, mungkin masakanmu justru akan gagal nanti. Malang sekali", lanjutnya lagi sarkatis.

Jantung Yunho berdenyut nyeri setelah mendengarkan penuturan Jaejoong.

"Tapi tanganku sudah lumayan pulih. Buktinya waktu itu aku sudah bisa menggendongmu", balas Yunho sabar.

"Itu sih sama saja bohong, Jung! Apa kau lupa aku harus memegang lehermu sekuat tenaga agar tidak terjatuh? Tanganku jadi pegal setelah itu. Payah", kata Jaejoong emosional. Kenapa mulutnya ini tidak bisa dikontrol? Cukup mengatakan hal-hal yang baik dang mengeyahkan segala macam perkataan menyakitkan. Melihat wajah Yunho yang terintimidasi serta matanya yang sayu entah kenapa selalu menciptakan kepuasan tersendiri di hati Jaejoong. Kekecewaan terhadap perjodohan ini seolah terlampiaskan.

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau tanganku bisa sembuh total"

"Kita lihat bersama - sama apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu", sinis Jaejoong.

Yunho menelan ludahnya susah payah seraya memejamkan matanya sekilas, sedangkan Jaejoong meneguk teh hangatnya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan, sangat melukai perasaannya untuk pertama kalinya. Perkataan Jaejoong sungguh mengikis asanya dan melunturkan segala pengharapan yang baru ingin ia raih.

"Jae...", panggilnya pelan.

"Yea?"

Pandangan mata mereka berbenturan satu sama lain.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi pasangan yang sempurna untukmu"

Wajah Jaejoong mengeras. Binar mata Yunho seakan menembus ke dalam dirinya lalu menyengat tepat di dadanya. Tatapan patah arang serta penuh kekecewaan. Untuk kali ini, Jaejoong merasa ingin merobek mulutnya sendiri.

"Oh iya aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu"

Yunho merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin bermata zamrud. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jaejoong, ia menyematkan cincin itu pada jari manis Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah lama membelinya. Suka tidak suka kau harus tetap memakainya. Maaf kalau aku terkesan memaksamu"

Yunho bangkit kemudian menaruh piring kotornya pada tempat pencucian. Jaejoong masih mematung, sementara Yunho bersikap acuh tak acuh. Ia tidak mau merasakan sakit hati berkelanjutan jika membiarkan Jaejoong berbicara padanya.

Yunho memakai ransel coklat kulitnya lalu menenteng tas jinjingnya.

"A-aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih atas masakannya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. _**Bye**_", Yunho berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Jaejoong langsung bergerak cepat, bermaksud mengejar pria itu sebelum keluar dari apartement mereka.

"Earlene?", Jaejoong terkejut melihat sahabat kentalnya itu berdiri di pintu apartement mereka dengan Yunho yang berada di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

tbc.

_(Note: Karakter Seunghyun di sini tidak akan begitu berefek besar)_

Met Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi teman2 yang merayakan ^o^ Maafin ya kalau Rika ada salah2~

Okay deh~ _**Thanks for reading and please express your feeling toward this one**_ ^~^ _**One word won't hurt me!~**_

Makasih untuk teman2 yg udah baca, review, fav and follow~

_**This fic is nothing without you guys!**_/hugs/


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: _**Slight!YunJae, Mushy!SeungJae, boys love. You've been warned**_.

.

.

.

"Tapi kamu harus tau, aku akan menjadi lentera untukmu saat kamu berada dalam kegelapan."

.  
.

.

Jaejoong melangkah gontai keluar dari gedung apartementnya. Pikirannya bercabang - cabang, meski mengajukan pertanyaan yang serupa berulang - ulang. Seperti: 'Untuk apa Earlene menyambangi kediamannya dan Yunho?', 'Mengapa rekan kerja sekaligus sobatnya itu tampak gugup dari awal keadatangannya sampai kepulangannya?' dan 'Mengapa Yunho kelihatan akrab dengannya?'. Hingga ia tidak menyadari kalau sekarang ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu keluar lobi.

Tin Tin

Suara klakson membuyarkan lamunannya, diikuti dengan deru mesin mobil. Ia melongokkan pandangannya pada sumber keributan di pagi hari.

Mata besar Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Seunghyun meyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam jendela mobil sambil melambai - lambaikan tangannya bak di acara jumpa penggemar.

Apa yang diinginkan oleh pria itu?

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati segelintir adu argumen serta acara tarik - menarik tangan, Jaejoong akhirnya terpaksa memasuki mobil berwarna hitam metalik milik Seunghyun.

"Apa maksud dan tujuanmu? Untuk apa kau menjemputku?", tanyanya kesal. Amat menyesal karena membiarkan Seunghyun membuntutinya sampai ke tempatnya bermukim. Tapi apa boleh buat, sudah terlanjur.

"Mengapa kau temperamen sekali, sih?", balas Seunghyun mendengking.

Jaejoong mendengus pelan.

"Bersyukurlah karena hari ini kau diberikan tumpangan oleh seorang pria tampan dengan mobil mewahnya", gelak tawa Seunghyun berggema.

Ternyata pengorbananya tidak sia - sia. Setelah berpisah dari Jaejoong, ia lekas pulang ke mansionnya. Kemudian berbenah diri lalu melesat ke tempat Jaejoong. Menunggu cukup lama sambil sesekali berkomat - kamit agar dewi fortuna berpihak padanya. Dan ia melonjak kegirangan ketika Jaejoong menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Sok sekali", Jaejoong mendecakkan lidah. Bibir merah delima itu turut mengerucut, nampak licin seperti plastisin. Terlalu percaya diri, tinggi hati serta cengengesan. Sejauh ini, tiga jenis karakter tersebut cukup menggambarkan penilaian Jaejoong tentang Seunghyun.

Seunghyun menelan ludahnya sendiri. Bibir yang menggairahkan. Bahkan, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan seorang wanita pun yang memiliki bibir mencebil seperti Jaejoong.

"Hey, setidaknya kau harus mengapresiasi kemurahan hatiku", ujar pria bersorot mata tajam itu.

"Kenapa harus? Aku kan tidak memintamu kemari!", balas Jaejoong tidak mau kalah.

"Yah! Paling tidak ucapkan terima kasih!", Seunghyun kembali berseloroh kesal menggunakan logat Koreanya yang khas.

"Ya sudah! Kalau kau tetap memaksaku, turunkan saja aku di sini. Lebih baik aku naik bus daripada harus berada di dalam satu mobil bersama orang stres macam kau!", tandas Jaejoong menyelekit.

Seunghyun membelalakkan matanya kemudian terbatuk - batuk. Bibir indah itu, mengapa berubah menjadi sangat berbisa ketika bertutur kata?

"Baiklah", Seunghyun mengalah, menunggu agar amarah Jaejoong mereda. Mana rela ia membiarkan Jaejoong lepas begitu saja. Ia sudah bertindak sejauh ini. Tak akan ia biarkan upaya permulaannya untuk memenangkan hati pria cantik itu kandas di tengah jalan. Yea, ia sudah terjerat oleh pesona Jaejoong semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka di acara konferensi tempo lalu.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa menit.

"Sekarang katakan padaku kau mau pergi ke arah mana", ujar Seunghyun ketika mereka sudah tiba di jalan utama, pusat segala tujuan di Edinburgh.

"Tidak mau! Aku naik bus saja! Turunkan aku!"

"Yah cantik! Jangan mempersulit keadaan. Ayo, cepat jawab"

"TID-"

Telapak tangan Seunghyun meraup mulut Jaejoong, membungkamnya pelan. Dia sedang tidak ingin mendengar ledakan kemarahan Jaejoong untuk sekarang. Bola mata mereka bertemu sedangkan Jaejoong masih tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Sialan, alangkah kenyal dan lembutnya bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus menatapnya polos. Membuat Seunghyun jadi berpikir liar, kira - kira bagaimana rasanya mencicipi dua onggok daging kecil kemerahan itu? Dituntun oleh naluri kodratnya sebagai pria yang memiliki nafsu, Seunghyun mengendurkan tangannya. Pandangannya senantiasa tertuju pada bibir itu. Mereka berdua terbawa suasana, saling memejamkan mata dan Jaejoong bermaksud memiringkan kepalanya. Namun, lekas ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Yah!", suara Jaejoong menginterupsi kenyamanan sentuhan gairah yang hendak mereka raih.

"Wae?", tanya Seunghyun kesal.  
Pekikan Jaejoong barusan benar - benar merusak moodnya.

"Jalankan mobilnya! Sudah lampu hijau!"

Dan benar saja, bunyi klakson kendaraan bersahut - sahutan di belakang mereka. **_Shit!_** Seunghyun membatin.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mematut dirinya di depan cermin toilet butik tempatnya bekerja. Membasuh wajahnya menggunakan air yang mengalir dari kran westafel.

Kilasan adegan Seunghyun yang hendak mencium bibirnya kembali terngiang. Ia juga terhanyut sama seperti Seunghyun. Pria itu patut diacungi jempol karena sanggup membuat Jaejoong bergelora meski belum mengenal akrab satu sama lain.

Jaejoong keluar dari toilet dan mendapatkan Earlene yang tengah berbincang hangat dengat Jacqueline. Sekelebat, kejadian tadi pagi hilir mudik di memorinya.

**(Flashback) **

_"Earlene?", Jaejoong kaget melihat gadis cantik itu berada di depan pintu. Tangannya menenteng satu buah kantung kertas. _

_"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sepagi ini?", tanyanya kemudian menyelidik. Meneliti penampilan Earlene dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Gadis berambut panjang itu mengenakan kaus berkerah ketat serta celana pendek berbahan strit. Mencetak lekukan tubuh sekalnya. _

_Earlene tersenyum kikuk lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. _

_"Mm.. Kebetulan tadi malam aku menginap di tempat saudaraku yang tinggal di sekitar sini. Lalu, aku teringat kalian dan berinisiatif mengantarkan cake yang kubuat kemarin", jawabnya sambil menjulurkan kantung dalam genggamannya. _

_Kalian? Maksudnya ia dan Yunho? Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Seseorang, tolong berikan konfirmasi yang akurat mengenai hubungan macam apa yang dijalin Yunho dan Earlene. Ingatan Earlene yang mengecup pipi Yunho kembali terlintas dalam benaknya. Aish. _

_"Yunho sudah mau berangkat kerja?", tanyanya ramah pada Yunho yang sedari tadi bungkam. _

_"Iya. Ngomong - ngomong, terimakasih atas cakemu ya, Ear. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot - repot", Yunho tersenyum simpul. Sangat tampan. Berimbas pada Jaejoong yang ketar - ketir dalam hati begitu melihatnya. _

_Earlene terpana. "Oh, tidak kok. Hitung - hitung olahraga berjalan kaki kemari. Aku justru senang bisa membagikan cake buatanku kepada orang lain. Agar mereka juga bisa mencicipinya", ia menyodorkan kantung itu yang langsung diterima Yunho. _

_"Thanks, Ear.." _

_Diam - diam, Jaejoong menyaksikan interaksi kedekatan antara mereka berdua. Bisa ia lihat bahwa Yunho menatap Earlene lekat, tak kunjung berpaling sedikitpun. Sontak, sanubarinya menjerit - jerit. Ia merasa tidak suka Yunho memberikan tatapan yang sama untuk dirinya pada orang lain. Ia tersadar lalu membuang pikiran itu jauh - jauh. _

_"Ehm", ia berdehem bermaksud untuk menginterupsi sepasang lawan jenis itu. Apa - apaan mereka tidak menghiraukannya yang juga berdiri di situ semenjak tadi? _

_"Eh? Oh, iya kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jaejoong, sampai bertemu di butik ya" _

_"Yea", tukas Jaejoong sekenanya. _

_"Tunggu!", seru Yunho. Earlene mengurungkan niatnya untuk berputar haluan. _

_"Ada apa Yunho?" _

_"Kau ikut saja denganku. Kebetulan aku naik mobil bersama supir", kata Yunho. _

_Earlene mengganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju. Mereka berdua melenggang pergi. Mengabaikan eksistensi Jaejoong meski Yunho sempat tersenyum kecil padanya. Naas, pria manis itu merasa seperti obat nyamuk yang terbakar di pojok ruangan. _

**(End of Flashback) **

"Helo, tampan. Apa yang sedang kau angankan?", sapa Ebeth menyentakkan Jaejoong.

"Oh, Eb. Kau nampak berkilauan pagi ini", puji Jaejoong.

Jurus jitu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia enggan dibombardir pertanyaan macam - macam karena barusan melamun.

"Oh? Haha. Yea, aku tau itu semenjak aku lahir. Oh ya, Earlene meunggumu di ruang kerja"

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Hey, Jae", sambut Earlene.

Nampak ia tengah sibuk menjahit beberapa ornamen batu rubi pada bagian leher gaun rancangan mereka. Jaejoong menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis. Heran, mengapa sobatnya ini sudah berada di ruangan kerja mereka lagi padahal baru sebentar ia melihat Earlene dan Jacqueline bergosip ria.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang kurang? Ah, aku tidak sabar untuk menantikan pagelaran busana nanti. ", pipinya merona sambil tersenyum menerka - nerka hal menarik yang akan ia jumpai di Loch Lomond Lake. Kilatan blitz kamera, orang - orang hebat serta semarak kemewahan aura glamour.

Akan tetapi, pikiran Jaejoong sedang tidak mengarah ke sana. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya lalu bertanya, "Ear, sebenarnya kau dan Yunho memiliki hubungan apa? Maksudku... err, bahasa tubuh kalian terlihat akrab satu sama lain"

Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi menahan kefrustasiannya untuk mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaan yang kerap menghantuinya.

Earlene melenguh pelan.

"Apa Yunho tidak pernah memberitahumu?"

"Em? Memberitahu apa?"

"Aku dan Yunho pernah menjalin hubungan... Ia mantan kekasihku"

Jaejoong termangu. Dunianya terasa berputar - putar. Mantan kekasih?

.

.

.

.

Mariane Dearlenecia Schorztice atau kerap disapa Earlene. Gadis Skotlandia cantik itu duduk sendiri di salah satu sudut restoran kopi, sesekali menyeruput bourbonnya.

Akhirnya, orang yang semenjak tadi dinantikannya tiba. Keningnya nampak berlipat - lipat, tidak menyukai pertemuannya dengan Earlene.

"Cepat katakan _**to the point**_ apa yang ingin kau sampaikan", suaranya teredam masker yang dikenakannya untuk menghindari perhatian khalayak umum.

"Duduk dulu, Kimberly. Rileks. Banyak hal yang ingin kuperbincangkan", pinta Earlene. Air mukanya memancarkan aura permusuhan.

Kimberly Sooae mendelik kesal. Mau tidak mau ia menuruti perkataan Earlene. Waktu senggangnya yang langka harus dipertaruhkan demi memenuhi permintaan Earlene untuk bertemu. Usai memesan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri, ia membuka maskernya. Beruntung lokasi yang dipilih Earlene strategis, jauh dari jangkauan orang lain.

"Kau mengancamku agar datang kemari? Tsk, lucu sekali", ia tersenyum mengejek, teringat gertakan Earlene kalau ia akan membeberkan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Yunho.

"Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan datang, bukan?"

"Katakan. Tersisa satu jam lagi waktu untuk aku tidur", cetusnya angkuh.

Sooae mengeluarkan sebatang rokok kretek dari kotak berwarna coklat lalu menyelipkannya di antara kedua bibirnya. Layaknya seorang profesional, ia membakar sumbunya dengan pemantik api berukiran naga.

"Kau tidak bisa menghalangiku lagi. Akan kupastikan Yunho mengetahui semua kebusukanmu, Kimberly"

"Huh?", ia tertawa sumbang, "Kau pikir aku takut? Yunho tidak akan semudah itu untuk percaya, sayangku. Kami adalah sahabat. Selalu berbagi suka dan duka serta saling mendukung satu sama lain. Otomatis, Yunho akan berpihak padaku"

"Apa kau masih pantas menyebut dirimu sahabat setelah semua yang kau lakukan pada Yunho?", pungkas Earlene sinis.

Adu mulut mereka sempat terjeda oleh pengantar pesanan. Sepertinya pegawai restoran itu bisa merasakan hawa persiteruan di antara dua pelanggannya lalu ia segera undur diri.

"K-kau"

Earlene menyela, "Dulu aku memang seperti keong yang bersembunyi di dalam cangkangnya. Bernyali ciut dan menuruti semua perkataanmu tanpa bisa melawan"

Ia menarik napas dalam - dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan. Berusaha mengatur lonjakkan emosi, "Akan tetapi Earlene yang dulu sudah mati. Semenjak kematian ibuku, aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan getah dari kelicikanmu"

"Begini ya kacang yang lupa pada kulitnya... Oh, so great! Setelah ibumu mati dan melunasi semua hutang - hutang kalian, kau mengancamku?! Menggelikan", Sooae memuntahkan asap nikotin dari dalam mulutnya.

Earlene berusaha meredam amarahnya. Gadis di hadapannya ini sungguh berbahaya, persis jelmaan iblis. Bagaimana bisa semua orang termasuk para sahabatnya, mengeluk - elukkan namanya? Model yang beretika, berhati malaikat ataupun berintelektual tinggi. Semua imej yang melekat pada dirinya itu pasti akan langsung terpatahkan begitu mereka melihat wujud asli Sooae.

"Aku menyesali keputusan ibuku yang meminjam uang padamu untuk membiayai pengobatannya"

Sooae menggedikkan kedua bahunya, "Bukan salahku. Yang harus kau ketahui, aku akan memakai caraku sendiri, Earlene"

'Begitu pula denganku, Kim. Aku tidak akan gegabah', Earlene membatin.

Hubungan Earlene dan Sooae memang tidak lagi akur semenjak Earlene menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Yunho. Dulu, mendiang ibu Earlene bekerja sebagai penata busana pada agensi yang menaungi Sooae. Karena kekurangan biaya untuk melakukan pemulihan pasca operasi transpalansi jantung, ibunya meminjam sejumlah uang pada Sooae. Keadaan itu dimanfaatkan Sooae untuk memisahkan Yunho dan Earlene.

"Dan lagi, kau tidak akan bisa membujuk Steve untuk mengakui kebenarannya. Aku sudah membayarnya mahal, apa kau tau itu?!"

Uang dan Uang. Uang bisa membuat segalanya berada dalam kendalimu. Itu mengapa, Earlene tidak menyukai orang - orang kaya yang berbuat seenaknya.

"Kau lihat sendiri nanti, Nona Kimberly yang terhormat. Sudah cukup kau meremehkanku. Terima kasih atas waktumu. _**Goodbye**_!", seloroh Earlene gemas lalu angkat kaki dari sana. Meninggalkan Sooae yang tengah mengulum senyum mengerikannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyerapah dalam benaknya. Choi Seunghyun... Aish, pria berperawakan gagah itu tak gentar juga mengikutinya seperti anak bebek kesana - kemari.

"Yah! Apa kau tidak lelah juga mengikutiku dari pagi, huh?", seru Jaejoong dongkol.

"Aduuuh, aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana apartement calon kekasihku ini", jawab Seunghyun santai.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah. Setelah melintasi koridor, mereka tiba di depan pintu apartement Jaejoong.

"Yea yea. Kekasih hatiku ini hebat juga untuk urusan memilih tempat tinggal yang nyaman dan berkelas", Seunghyun berdecak kagum sambil memendarkan pandangannya pada setiap jengkal koridor apartement.

"Sepertinya aku tidak salah memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupku kelak. Kau akan memilih hunian yang tepat untuk menghabiskan sisa usia kita nanti", cerocos Seunghyun, seperti biasa terlalu percaya diri.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk", nyaris saja Jaejoong menahan aliran air liurnya. Mengapa pria ini begitu percaya diri? Ia menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya. Baru saja ingin menggesek kartu identitas pada sensor knop pintu, seorang wanita bertubuh gempal menghampiri mereka.

"Jaejoong!", serunya. Sekilas tersenyum menyapa pada Seunghyun dan mendapat balasan serupa.

"Eh? Ada apa bibi Frangag?", tanya Jaejoong pada tetangganya itu. Bibi Frangag nampak tergopoh-gopoh menenteng barang belanjaannya.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu. Ahh, tadi suamimu menelepon ke tempatku. Ia berpesan agar aku mengambil kiriman paketku dari Berlin di apartement kalian. Ah maaf merepotkanmu, waktu itu aku sedang tidak ada di Edinburgh dan meminta tolong pada Yunho untuk menerima kiriman itu atas namanya", bibi Frangag menyampaikan maksudnya.

**_Well_**, Jaejoong tahu betul meskipun kerap sibuk berkutat dengan urusan kantornya, Yunho tidak pernah merasa direpotkan untuk dimintai pertolongan. Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa pria itu? Aish, Jaejoong buru - buru mengusir pertanyaan itu.

"Oh iy-"

"Suami?", Seunghyun menyela dengan raut wajah bertanya - tanya.

Seketika Jaejoong menegang, tenggorokannya seakan tercakat. Ia baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi Seunghyun juga berada di sana.

"Iya. Jung Yunho, suaminya Kim Jaejoong... Ia sangat ramah dan baik hati", sahut bibi Frangag, melontarkan pemikiran subjektifnya tentang Yunho lalu tersenyum sumringah.

Seunghyun melihat pandangan Jaejoong dengan tatapan menginterogasi.

Oh, Tuhanku. Kemudian berbagai macam rutukan merajalela di dalam hatinya. Sepertinya ungkapan klasik _'sepandai - pandainya menyimpan bangkai, maka baunya akan tercium juga'_ mulai berlaku padanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit lalu, bibi Frangag telah kembali lagi ke apartementnya beserta barang titipannya.

Jaejoong muncul dari dapur, membawakan dua gelas teh. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Seunghyun. Suasana terasa canggung. Hanya bunyi detak jam yang terdengar.

"Jelaskan padaku, Jaejoong", suara Seunghyun memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu ikut campur masalah pribadiku", kata Jaejoong dingin.

Seunghyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sungguh, ia terkejut mendapati kenyataan yang tidak terduga itu. Suami? Menikah? Astaga, ia bahkan berasumsi bahwa Jaejoong adalah seorang lajang yang bebas.

"Aku butuh kejelasan"

"Untuk apa kau tau, huh?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu!", serobot Seunghyun telak. Gugusan bola api seakan berkelap - kelip di kedua matanya. Menunjukkan keseriusan atas pengakuannya barusan.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Ia tidak salah dengar? Buru - buru ia menoleh padanya.

"Aku-", mendadak kehilangan kata - kata.

"Kau tidak perlu membalas perasaanku sekarang. Meskipun kau tidak mau memberitahuku tentang pernikahanmu, aku akan mencari taunya sendiri. Itu tidak sulit untuk aku lakukan ibarat semudah membalikkan telapak tangan"

Apa benar asanya terhadap Jaejoong akan pupus?

Jaejoong tau bahwa Seunghyun serius dengan ucapannya.

"Aku menikah dengannya tanpa dasar cinta. Kami dijodohkan", Jaejoong memulai ceritanya. Suaranya terisak menahan tangis. Kepalanya menunduk, tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap Seunghyun.

"Aku ingin menolak tapi di saat yang bersamaan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa - apa. Menahan perasaan tersiksa ini sendirian. Menjalani mahligai rumah tangga kami dengan mental tertekan. Dia... dia.. Kenapa dia harus begitu baik? Padahal aku seringkali menyakitinya. Aku jahat...", ia tidak kuat lagi meneruskan untaian katanya. Tangisnya seketika pecah, mewakili semua gejolak perasaan yang selama ini menimbun tinggi di dadanya.

Seunghyun luluh, tidak tega melihat pria yang disukainya serapuh ini. Sedikit banyak, ia bisa mengerti rujukan atas perkataan Jaejoong.

Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Jaejoong. Jempolnya mengusap air mata itu kemudian tanpa rasa sungkan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Ia membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Tanpa keraguan, Jaejoong membalasnya. Pelukan hangat dan posesif.

"Aku tidak mencintainya...", bisik Jaejoong tersedu - sedu namun Seunghyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Tapi, bilik hatinya yang lain memprotes keras dan berontak. Terluka dengan ucapan yang dilontarkannya sendiri.

Jaejoong dilema di sela - sela tangisannya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Entahlah. Ia tidak mau memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Seunghyun. Kehadiran pria itu yang secara tiba - tiba, memberikan nuansa yang menyejukkan. Tempat bersandar yang mampu mengurangi beban di hatinya.

"Menangislah. Keluarkan semuanya, Jae"

Keyakinan yang sempat runtuh kembali berkobar pada diri Seunghyun. Setidaknya, masih ada kesempatan untuknya berjuang keras.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendesah berat. Ia tidak mau lagi mengulur - ngulur waktu dan mengorbankan kemilau masa depannya. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan. Pelukan Seunghyun yang hangat dan menenangkan menjawab segala kerisauannya.

Ponselnya bergetar, panggilan masuk dari Yunho. Tanpa ia sadari, senyuman samar tersungging di bibirnya.

"Halo"

"Halo Jae~ Kau sudah makan malam ini, em?"

Entah kenapa sesuatu di balik dada Jaejoong berdebar menyenangkan begitu suara berat Yunho memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

"Sudah. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru saja makan bersama klienku", dusta Yunho, "Oh ya, apa bibi Frangag sudah mengambil paket miliknya?"

"Ooh.. Sudah", sebelum Yunho berbicara ia langsung mengimbuhi, "Yunho... Apa kau masih ingat perkataanku yang waktu itu?"

"Perkataan apa?", Yunho mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ngg, itu.. Yang aku katakan kalau sebaiknya kita menjalani kehidupan masing - masing...", Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Yunho terhenyak. Ia sudah bisa menebak kalau keadaan ini akan terjadi. Sebelum pernikahan ini berlangsung, perasaan mereka memang tidak mutual. Mereka sudah mengkhianati Tuhan karena telah mengingkari syarat utama penyatuan janji suci secara Gereja, yaitu Cinta. Yunho berpikir betapa egoisnya ia kalau sekarang ia tidak mengizinkan Jaejoong mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan orang yang tepat? Pria atau wanita?", cecarnya. Nada bicaranya tidak segembira tadi. Untuk saat ini, ia akan mengikuti alur permainan Jaejoong. Walau pada kenyataannya ia belum menyerah sama sekali untuk menaklukkan hati pria pujaan hatinya itu.

"Mm.. seorang pria. Tapi kau jangan khawatir. Aku baru akan mencoba untuk memulainya. Kami belum terikat hubungan apapun", merangkai kata yang tepat, tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Yunho.

Segera Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, merasa konyol dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ingin tertawa sekeras - kerasnya detik ini juga, linglung terhadap pendiriannya. Bahkan, ia seringkali menyakiti Yunho dengan tutur katanya.

"Wah baguslah! Lain kali kau harus mengenalkannya padaku ya?"

"E-em... Baiklah", Jaejoong menjawab agak tergagap. Mendadak goyah dengan keputusan yang sudah diambilnya.

Sunyi beberapa saat. Jaejoong cukup heran karena Yunho menyetujui keinginan gilanya tanpa menimbang - nimbangnya terlebih dulu, waktu yang sangat instan.

"Y-yun.. Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?", dengan intonasi ragu - ragu ia bertanya.

Tanpa diketahuinya bahwa Yunho telah menangisi nasibnya dalam diam di seberang sana.

Yunho lekas menguasai diri, "Aku baik. Kau? Kau makan dengan baik, kan?"

"Iya. Kau juga jangan telat makan. Lambungmu bermasalah, kan..."

"Iya. Terimakasih sudah diingatkan. Kalau begitu, aku tutup dulu ya teleponnya"

Yunho tak kuasa lagi menahan kepedihannya. Kepada siapa ia harus membagikan rintihan hatinya? Apa kesabarannya selama ini tidak akan membuahkan hasil?

Jaejoong sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. Sejujurnya, ia masih ingin berlama - lama bercengkerama dengan Yunho. Tanpa kehadiran Yunho di rumah pada malam ini, ia merasa sepi. Lagi - lagi, sisi lain dari dalam dirinya menjerit karena desakan perasaan yang asing. Namun, sisi dirinya yang lain berusaha menyangkal perasaan itu mati - matian.

"Baiklah. Bye"

"Bye~ **_Good night_**"

Panggilan dua arah itu terputus. Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Merenungi kembali apa yang telah terjadi.

.

.

.

**(Yunho's point of viewing) **

Aku memejamkan mataku erat - erat. Hey, jantung bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak berhenti berdetak saja? Aku sudah lelah menahan nyeri yang mengaung di lubuk hatiku. Kapan kebahagiaan akan menjemputku? Aku sudah cukup terluka dengan cerita cinta masa laluku lalu tanganku yang lumpuh periodik. Seperti kecelakaan beruntun, sekarang Jaejoongku juga menceburkanku ke dalam lautan luka.

Aku tersenyum getir, dadaku sesak bukan main rasanya. Kenapa cobaan silih berganti menghampiriku?

Jaejoong. Apa pria itu tidak bisa melihatku sedikit saja? Tuhan, aku menyayanginya...

Seandainya aku memiliki mesin waktu, aku lebih baik kembali ke beberapa bulan yang lalu dan menolak perjodohan kami mentah - mentah.

Kuseka bulir air mataku yang bercucuran. Lagi - lagi, menyulam robekan kepedihan di hatiku. Hey Jung Yunho, kau harus kuat!

Aku mendengungkan kalimat itu berulang kali.  
Kalau pada akhirnya Jaejoong dan orang pilihannya itu bernasib untuk saling melengkapi, aku akan mundur.

Ya, keputusanku sudah bulat. Jung Yunho, kamu harus berjiwa besar!

Bel kamar hotelku berbunyi nyaring. Aku bergegas membenahi diri, melihat pada intercom lalu membuka pintu.

"Tiff, ada apa?", tanyaku pada sekretarisku.

"Bos, Anda belum makan apapun sejak tadi siang. Saya mengkhawatirkan kondisi Anda", ia terlihat cemas.

Tiffany memang selalu mempedulikanku. Aku tau sebenarnya ia memendam sebuah rasa untukku meski selama ini ia tulus mencurahkan perhatiannya padaku. Tidak ada niatan untuk memanfaatkan situasi. Ya, aku percaya kalau ia adalah perempuan baik - baik.

Mungkin aku memang bodoh. Banyak wanita yang tertarik padaku dan bersikap tulus menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka. Tapi tololnya aku, aku justru mengabaikan mereka. Hatiku sudah tumpul dan Jaejoong sudah membawa hatiku pergi bersamanya.

"Aku belum lapar, Tiff"

Sayang perutku berkata lain, mendendangkan suara meronta kelaparan.

Tiffany menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Astaga! Baiklah aku- AUH!"

Aku mengerang, lambungku terserang ngilu tak tertahankan. Beginilah kejelekanku. Kalau aku terlalu memporsir diri pada urusan pekerjaan, aku akan melewatkan ritual makanku dan berimbas pada lambungku. Kendati demikian, aku tidak pernah kapok dan terus mengulangi kelalaian yang sama.

"Bos, sudah saya katakan bukan? Lihatlah, maag Anda kambuh"

Ia memapah tubuhku ke ranjang. Dengan cekatan, ia mengebel petugas hotel untuk mengantarkan beberapa macam makanan. Lalu, merogoh kotak obatku dan mengambil obat maag yang biasanya aku konsumsi.

Tuhan... Bahkan aku masih sempat - sempatnya membayangkan jika Jaejoong yang merawatku saat ini. Apa aku masih boleh berharap?

.

.

.

TBC.

Maaf kalau ada salah2 ya dan makasih untuk semua temen2 yang sudah membaca dan menyupport fic menjenuhkan ini ^~ _**This fic is nothing without you guys! Thank you!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

.

.

.

Rembulan menggeser takhta matahari untuk mengambil alih kerajaan malam. Hujan deras mencumbui tanah Skotlandia, khususnya Edinburgh, mengingat musim dingin hampir mendekati tenggat waktu. Kilat disertai petir saling berlomba, menunjukkan kepada makhluk bumi siapa yang paling tangguh.

Setelah tiba di apartement, Jaejoong menghempaskan pantatnya di atas sofa yang empuk. Ia meregangkan otot - otot tubuhnya sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. Pekerjaan hari ini benar - benar menguras pikiran dan menyita waktunya. Belum lagi kemauan dan tingkah laku Sooae yang beranekaragam kian menghambat jalannya pengerjaan busana musim dinginnya. Ditambah, ia berkali - kali harus menegur Earlene karena rekan kerjanya itu bersikap tidak profesional, terus - menerus menatap Sooae dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Sungguh, ia tidak habis pikir dengan kedua gadis itu. Mereka seperti menyimpan sebuah dendam terselubung satu sama lain.

"Mau aku bantu pijat?", tawar Seunghyun.

Jaejoong melihat pada Seunghyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum hangat. Tadi malam, ia dan Seunghyun sudah sepakat untuk menggoreskan tinta perjalanan hubungan mereka pada lembaran baru. Hanya Kim Jaejoong dan Choi Seunghyun. Meski belum menjurus ke tahap yang lebih serius, masih sebatas meniti perasaan masing - masing.

"Minum dulu. Hangatkan tubuhmu", ujarnya sambil menyodorkan segelas capuccino buatannya.

Jaejoong menerimanya namun buru - buru menggelengkan kepalanya lagi persis seorang bocah yang sedang merajuk. Ia meletakkan gelas bergambar teddy bear itu ke atas meja di depannya.

Seunghyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung disusul dengan ledakan tawa renyah Jaejoong.

"Duduklah di sampingku. Kau ini tidak bisa diam seperti cacing kepanasan", tukasnya sambil menepuk lahan kosong disebelahnya.

Seunghyun menuruti komando Jaejoong. Kini mereka duduk berdampingan. Tanpa malu - malu, Jaejoong semakin merekatkan tubuhnya pada Seunghyun. Tidak tersisa jarak sedikitpun. Pertahanan dirinya sedang dalam masa krisis belakangan ini. Jadi, ia merasa tidak masalah untuk mencari celah kehangatan pada sosok Seunghyun dan pria berperawakan tinggi itu juga nampak tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Tangan pualamnya bergerak melingkar di lengan Seunghyun sementara kepalanya terebah pada bahu pria itu.

Pencahayaan yang remang - remang seolah mendukung suasana intim tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jae?", tanya Seunghyun dengan napas tercekat ketika ia melihat Jaejoong yang tengah mengecupi lehernya.

Kemampuan Jaejoong dalam urusan 'bertanding panas' sebenarnya bisa dikategorikan hebat. Dulu, semasa ia memadu kasih dengan mantan pacarnya -yang merupakan pria berdarah Eropa-, ia tidak segan - segan memberikan service memuaskan. Walau sebenarnya tidak pernah mencapai klimaks yang lebih tinggi. Hanya sebatas bercumbu mesra.

"Aku butuh kehangatan, Seunghyun-a. _**Please**_", rengeknya seperti orang depresi.

Tiba - tiba, ingatan yang selalu mati - matian disangkalnya, menyeruak masuk seperti air bah menghantam kepalanya. Dimulai dari kebersamaan Yunho dan Sooae pada saat konferensi, Earlene yang mencium pipi Yunho, dan pengakuan Earlene yang mengungkapkan bahwa Yunho adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Ia beralih menautkan bibir merekahnya pada pipi Seunghyun. Sambil memejamkan matanya, jari - jari mereka saling menyatu. Meremasnya dan menciptakan gerakan sensual yang melumpuhkan saraf serta akal sehat.

Semakin kuat Jaejoong menekankan bibirnya, ia semakin menggila untuk menghapus berbagai macam pikirannya yang meliar.

"Nggghh..." lenguh Seunghyun.

Meskipun ia merasa janggal dengan perubuhan sikap Jaejoong yang drastis tapi ia tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. Sebuah kemungkinan menyakitkan sempat terlintas di benaknya. Ya, Jaejoong hanya menjadikannya sebagai ajang pelampiasan. Tapi Seunghyun tidak peduli. Selama ia bisa berbagi kehangatan dengan Jaejoong seperti sekarang, ia rela menjadi boneka pria manis itu. _**Well, love is blind**_.

.

.

"Sungguh. Tidak masalah untuk saya, bos. Saya tidak bisa menjamin apabila Anda mengerang kesakitan di elevator nanti", Tiffany bersikukuh untuk mengantarkan Yunho sampai di depan pintu apartementnya.

"No, thanks. Tiff, lebih baik kau pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat. Kau tidak boleh menyiksa tubuhmu sendiri. Nanti kau bisa drop dan..."

Perkataan Yunho terpotong ketika Tiffany tidak mengindahkannya. Wanita itu justru mengamit lengan kanannya dengan pelan lalu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam elevator.

"Bos, biarkan saya menjadi sekretaris kurang ajar untuk hari ini", ujar Tiffany sambil menekan tombol berupa angka setelah Yunho memberitahu apartementnya berada di lantai berapa.

Yunho tertawa nyaring seraya menjejalkan kedua jempolnya.

"Kau ini ada - ada saja, Tiff"

Setelah tanda pengingat elevator berdenting, mereka keluar dari angkutan balok berkatrol itu. Tiffany nampak sedikit kewalahan memapah tubuh besar Yunho. Bosnya itu mendadak mengeluh sakit lagi pada bagian lambungnya.

"Sudah saya bilang bukan? Anda benar - benar belum pulih"

"Ya. Aku kalah. Terimakasih, ya"

Tiffany membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Yunho menggesek kartu identitas kamarnya pada sensor knop pintu lalu membukanya. Tepat saat pintu bergeser, guntur langsung menyambar murka. Ia meraba - ramba saklar lampu pada dinding. Matanya tidak bisa melihat secara jelas selain siluet kecil perabot apartementnya.

**KLIK**

Lampu lorong pintu masuk menyala. Tiffany mengikuti langkah Yunho menyusuri ruangan apartement lebih dalam yaitu ruang tamu.

Jantung Yunho seakan berhenti berdetak. Sejenak, ia memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur deru nafasnya, berdoa kalau yang dilihatnya merupakan ilusi belaka.

Tiffany juga tidak kalah terkejut. Ia mematung menyaksikan 'perang bibir' antara Seunghyun dan Jaejoong.

Kedua manusia itu nampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Yunho dan Tiffany. Mereka masih tenggelam dalam ciuman memabukkan yang mereka lakoni. Sementara itu, Yunho mengepalkan tangannya di samping paha. Wajahnya tidak menggambarkan ekspresi apapun.

Dua kali. Sudah dua kali ia dicurangi seperti ini. Pertama oleh Earlene dan yang kedua karena Jaejoong. Dan yang sekarang, lebih - lebih menyakitkan. Masa bodoh kalau Jaejoong dan Seunghyun ingin berbuat tidak senonoh. Tapi kenapa harus di depan mata kepalanya sendiri?

"Ehm...", Yunho berdehem pelan. Seunghyun dan Jaejoong lekas terkesiap. Pria manis itu bergegas membenahi tatatanan rambutnya dan merapihkan bagian lengan kemejanya.

Persis seperti istri yang kena pergok sedang melakukakan affair bersama selingkuhannya.

.

.

Atmosfer di sekeliling Yunho, Jaejoong, Seunghyun dan Tiffany kentara canggung. Seunghyun meneliti penampilan Yunho beberapa saat. Ia akui bahwa ia cukup terkesima dengan pria matang yang begitu familiar baginya.

"Oh, jadi Seunghyun-ssi dan Jaejoong-ssi bekerja di mana?", tanya Tiffany mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

Mereka bertiga sempat berkenalan saat ia menyeduh coklat karamel panas di dapur. Sedikit lucu dengan kenyaataan bahwa mereka adalah sesama orang asli Korea yang terdampar di negeri orang.

"Aku bekerja di sebuah butik sebagai kreatif perancang busana", jawab Jaejoong terlebih dulu.

"Wah! Hebat!", seru Tiffany kagum.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis. Diam - diam, ia melirik Yunho sesekali. Pria berambut pendek itu melihat ke arah lain dengan tatapan kosong seperti terjebak di dimensi lain.

"Aku berkerja di salah satu perusahaan properti, di bagian teknik desain bangunan", beber Seunghyun.

"Oh, aku juga cukup sering melihat wajah Jung Yunho-ssi wara - wiri di media cetak ataupun situs portal internet", imbuh Seunghyun kemudian tersenyum tipis. Sedikit banyak ia tau mengenai seluk beluk Yunho karena mereka sama - sama berkecimpung di ranah bisnis properti.

Sedangkan, orang yang dimaksud justru tidak menyimak pembicaraan melainkan sibuk dalam pengembaraan angannya. Mereka bertiga langsung melihat pada Yunho.

"B-bos..", panggil Tiffany terpatah - patah sambil menyentuh pelan paha pria tampan itu.

Jaejoong merasa gerah memandangnya. Entah kenapa ia juga risih dengan formasi duduk mereka. Ia dan Seunghyun duduk bersebelahan sementara Yunho dan Tiffany duduk berdampingan pada sofa yang berseberangan namun saling berhadapan.

"O-oh? Iya. Ada apa?", tanya Yunho sedikit tersentak.

"Oh, tidak ada apa - apa", ia tersenyum kemudian menambahkan, "Maaf, aku sedang _**blank**_. Kalau begitu, aku pamit ke balkon dulu. Ingin mencari udara segar"

"Hati - hati, bos", pesan Tiffany.

"Iya, Tiff. _**Thanks**_", ucap Yunho sambil memegang bagian lambungnya.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong memperhatikan gelagat Yunho lewat ekor matanya. Ada sebuah perasaan asing yang membuncah di dadanya akan tetapi ia tidak tau perasaan macam apa itu.

"Aku juga. Permisi", putus Jaejoong akhirnya lalu lenyap di pojok kanan ruangan.

Seunghyun sebenarnya ingin mencegah kepergian Jaejoong. Tapi ia sadar dengan porsi peranannya di sini. Tidak etis rasanya apabila ia mengekang Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun juga, Yunho adalah pasangan Jaejoong yang sah jadi ia harus tetap menghormati keberadaan Yunho. Di lain pihak, Tiffany hanya mengamati gerak - gerik ketiga orang itu dengan heran. Tidak tahu menahu perihal keterkaitan mereka satu sama lain.

"Oh, jadi tadi sampai mana Tiffany-ssi? Oya, apa kau tau tempat makan yang enak di Ilsan?", cetus Seunghyun.

.

.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Melihat punggung Yunho yang tegap dan kokoh justru mengikis keberaniannya untuk mendekati pria bermata kecil itu.

Kedua tangan Yunho bertumpu pada pagar besi pembatas balkon. Membiarkan rintik hujan menetes di tangannya.

"H-hey", tegur Jaejoong canggung.

Yunho menoleh dari sudut pandang samping. Secara tidak langsung, memamerkan rahang seksinya yang nampak kuat.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup. Demi Tuhan, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia beramah tamah pada Yunho. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Ada apa?", tanya Yunho lalu kembali menghadap ke depan. Suara beratnya barusan seolah memecahkan sorak - sorai hujan.

Dengan ragu - ragu, Jaejoong mengambil posisi di sebelah Yunho. Hidungnya mengendus bau tanah dan rerumputan yang

"Kenapa maagmu bisa kambuh? Kau tidak mendengarkan peringatanku, ya?", ia berbasa -basi.

"Hm...", Yunho hanya bergumam pelan.

Jaejoong iseng menggulung pelan ujung sweaternya. Perbendaharaan katanya tiba - tiba mandek di ujung lidahnya.

"Tidak perlu berpura - pura peduli padaku kalau kau hanya merasa berhutang budi", kata Yunho dingin. Matanya menghujam tepat pada mata besar milik Jaejoong tanpa bisa ia selami makna di baliknya. Dingin, sedingin intonasi suaranya.

Yunho berpresepsi bahwa Jaejoong berubah mendadak bersikap baik padanya karena ia telah memberikan lampu hijau atas keputusan sepihak pria manis itu tempo lalu.

"Apa?", tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti seraya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Nyalinya agak menciut begitu melihat binar mata Yunho yang tidak biasa.

Yunho menggeram pelan, berusaha mengatur siklus amarahnya. Kilasan kejadian tadi merebak dalam ingatannya. Potongan adegan bercumbu antara Seunghyun dan Jaejoong. Rasanya seperti luka sayatan yang masih basah disiram dengan air garam. Atau bahkan, lebih pedih dari itu.

Namun, ia kembali meneguhkan keyakinannya. Ia tidak boleh kalah sebelum bertanding.

"Tidak. Aku hanya melantur. Aku masuk dulu. Aku tidak mau kekasihmu itu jadi salah paham padaku", ujar Yunho datar.

Jaejoong tidak berkedip melainkan melihat pada pria itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ucapan Yunho cukup menusuknya. Sementara itu, Yunho nampak acuh tak acuh sambil melengos tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi.

Sensasi aneh namun menyengat itu tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Jaejoong mencengkeram dada kirinya kuat - kuat. Jantungnya terpompa kencang lalu seperti akan lari terbirit - birit dari tempatnya.

Ada apa dengannya? Ada apa dengan Yunho? Dan perasaan asing apa yang mulai menggumulinya?

.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho dan Jaejoong, Seunghyun memantau mereka sesekali melalui bayangan dari gorden berwarna putih itu.

.

.

Problematika rumah tangga Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin beranak pinak dan belum juga menemui titik terang. Segala sesuatunya menjadi semakin rumit dan tidak terkendali sekarang. Tembok tinggi yang menjulang, membatasi jalinan komunikasi mereka.

Faktor penyebabnya tentu saja karena kesibukan masing - masing. Akhir - akhir ini, Jaejoong gencar berjibaku dengan proyek busana musim dinginnya sedangkan Yunho selalu memikul beban pekerjaan ekstra pada malam hari. Ia memang tengah dipromosikan untuk menduduki jabatan sebagai general manager di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Maka dari itu, ia berusaha untuk total dalam menjalankan kewajibannya.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Yunho sama sekali tidak menghendaki keadaan menjadi serunyam ini.  
Makian kasar Jaejoong rasanya seribu kali lebih baik dibanding aksi bungkam mulut ini.

Bahkan, hatinya semakin hancur ketika ia pulang dari kantor dan disambut oleh atraksi pemancing gairah Jaejoong dan Seunghyun. Setidaknya ia bersyukur karana ia tidak harus menonton kemesraan mereka. Jadwal pulangnya yang ngalor ngidul juga tidak membuatnya harus menjadi saksi bisu tindakan asusila mereka berdua.

.

.

Yunho meletakkan sepatu pantofelnya pada lemari rak kaca di balik pintu masuk. Tubuhnya terasa sangat letih. Berendam air hangat sambil menghirup aromatherapy menjadi alternatif paling manjur untuk melepaskan penat. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar sebelum langkahnya terhenti. Televisi berlayar _**LED**_ itu memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan diiringi volume pelan. Jarum pendek pada jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

Ia menemukan Jaejoong tergeletak di atas sofa. Jaejoong terlihat damai dalam tidur nyenyaknya. Setelah mematikan televisi, Yunho berlutut di samping Jaejoong. Kebetulan, wajah manis pria itu tengah menghadap ke arahnya. Tangannya beralih menyisir poni rambut Jaejoong yang memanjang lalu menyisihkannya ke sisi kanan. Wewangian semi-buah dari tubuh Jaejoong menggelitik hidung Yunho.

Intimasi antara Jaejoong dan Seunghyun yang kerap disaksikanya k seolah seperti duri yang menancap. Posisinya sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dari suami tolol dan bodoh, mau - maunya berlapang dada menghadapi perselingkuhan istrinya. Yea, Yunho terlalu sabar untuk bertahan demi seseorang yang jelas - jelas tidak pantas untuknya meski cambuk terus melukainya secara psikologis.

"Aku selalu ada di sini untukmu tapi kenapa kau berpaling pada yang lain?", ujar Yunho lirih. Berangan - angan kalau malaikat akan menyampaikan rintihan hatinya melalui mimpi indah Jaejoong.

Ia mengecup dahi Jaejoong lembut, menyalurkan perasaannya yang tulus dan murni. Lalu, ia menaikkan selimut berwarna coklat itu sampai sebatas bahu Jaejoong.

Yunho mendesah berat sebelum suara derap kaki jenjangnya semakin menjauh.

.  
.

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Napasnya tersengal - sengal menahan isakan hebat yang melanda. Air matanya berontak mengalir. Kian deras dan cepat manakala ucapan Yunho tadi kembali terngiang.

"Hik..hik...", isakannya teredam oleh kesunyian. Nyaris terdengar seperti cegukkan.

Tangan Jaejoong meremas ujung selimut sekuat tenaga. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya dan juga keadaan yang semerawut ini. Layaknya seekor kucing yang menggigil kedinginan, ia menggelung tubuhnya sambil  
terus meronta dalam lara.

.

.

.

Siang perlahan menua. Jaejoong terlihat mengeluarkan beberapa roti dan toaster sedangkan Yunho tengah memakai sepatu olahraganya.

"Kau mau ke mana?", tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Aku mau jalan - jalan sore", jawabnya singkat dan terkesan cuek. Akhir - akhir ini, Yunho memang lebih irit bicara. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia masih sakit hati dengan kenyataan Jaejoong yang membuangnya dan menginjak - injak dirinya seperti tidak ada harganya.

"A-apa aku boleh ikut?" tanyanya lagi. Jujur saja, semenjak kejadian Yunho yang menciumnya dalam keadaan pura - pura tidurnya, Jaejoong jadi lebih sensitif terhadap pria berkulit kecoklatan itu. Ia ingin mencoba membina hubungan mereka. Setidaknya, menjadi lebih harmonis dari sekarang ini.

"Untuk apa? Aku-"

"Tolonglah! Aku ingit ikut. Memang apa masalahnya?", ujarnya agak kesal dengan nada menuntut.

Yunho membuang nafas pelan. Ia tau kalau ia selalu kalah dari Jaejoong dalam urusan bersilat lidah.

"Pergi bersiap - siap. Aku akan menunggumu dalam waktu sepuluh menit"

.

.

.

"Wah! Indah sekali ya suasananya!", decak Jaejoong kagum.

Binar bola mata kelincinya berkelap - kelip menyapu pemandangan di sekitarnya. Ia menelaaah keindahan taman kota pada sore hari. Batang pepohonan raksasa berusia puluhan tahun berbaris kokoh. Rerumputan menguning hampir botak, menguak butiran pasir yang tersembunyi.

Terdapat sejumlah orang yang tengah melakukan aktivitas seperti mereka berdua. Lalu, beberapa sepasang suami-istri lanjut usia yang duduk pada kursi oak sekedar merilekskan persendian.

"Apa kau bilang? Indah? Dedaunan dan semua bunga di sini tersiksa dan tutup usia karena gugur terbawa angin. Mereka rapuh. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang indah?", ujar Yunho merasa tidak sependapat dengan Jaejoong.

"Itu memang merupakan masa mereka untuk menderita. Kelak, mereka juga akan tumbuh kembali dan bermekaran", pungkas Jaejoong sumringah.

Kegiatan lari pelan Yunho terpaksa terhenti. Ia terenyuh mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.  
Apa suatu saat ia bisa menjadi seperti bunga dan dedaunan itu?  
Sepintas, ia melihat muda-mudi yang sedang terjangkit virus kasmaran berjalan beriringan.  
Apa suatu saat ia dan Jaejoong juga bisa seperti mereka?

"Hey, ayo cepat lari lagi. Tubuh kita belum cukup berkeringat!", ajak Jaejoong. Ia mengibaskan telapak tangannya ke depan sebagai sebuah kode.

Yunho tidak menjawab walau pada akhirnya menuruti perintah Jaejoong.

**Ring... Ring...**

"Ponselmu berbunyi lagi. Angkatlah. Siapa tau ada keadaan darurat"

Sudah kesekian kalinya Yunho memperingatkan Jaejoong namun terus diabaikan olehnya.  
Jaejoong tau kalau panggilan itu berasal dari Seunghyun. Tapi ia sedang tidak berselera untuk berurusan dengan pria flamboyan tersebut.

"Tidak. Ini cuma panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Jadi untuk apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya asal. Jaejoong buru - buru mengnon-aktifkan telepon genggamannya.

.

.

Mereka terus berlari menambah kecepatan, membelah jalan setapak beralaskan batu akik pipih. Jaejoong mulai ngos - ngosan ketika ia menyadari tidak bisa mengimbangi kegesitan Yunho. Staminanya melemah.

"Yunho... hosh...hosh.."

"Iya? Kau kenapa?", tanya Yunho khawatir begitu melihat gurat lunglai di wajah Jaejoong.

"Berhenti dulu. Aku capek"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Sementara itu, Jaejoong beringsut duduk di tanah. Dadanya bersandar pada sebatang pohon berdiameter kurang lebih 1 meter.

"Minum dulu. Kau bisa kehabisan cairan nanti", Yunho mengulurkan sebotol kecil air putih. Beruntung, ia sudah memersiapkannya dari rumah untuk berjaga - jaga.

"_**Thank you**_", ucap Jaejoong seraya menerimanya lalu meneguk air sebanyak tiga kali.

Yunho ikut duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Rasanya menyenangkan duduk berdua di bawah pohon gundul dipayungi oleh sinar matahari senja. Hari ini, Yunho jadi tahu sisi diri Jaejoong yang lain. Yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya selama mereka tinggal bersama.

"Bagaimana keadaan tanganmu?", tanya Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Syukurlah, perkembangannya cukup pesat. Ngomong - ngomong, untuk apa kau peduli? Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan berhenti berpura - pura kalau kau hanya merasa berhutang budi padaku", lontar Yunho terdengar pedas di akhir kalimat.

Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jaejoong tidak bisa memahami maksud perkataan Yunho. Ia merasa tertampar menyadari tingkah Yunho yang berubah dingin.

"Aku...", ia menggingit bibirnya, kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dihilangkan di saat ia merasa gugup ataupun terpojok.

"Jaejoong!", sebuah suara menjedanya. Pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa.

"Se-Seunghyun?!", ia tekejut bukan main. Degup jantungnya maraton tidak terkontrol. Kenapa Seunghyun bisa ada di sini. Lidah Jaejoong mendadak kelu.

"Aku meneleponmu berulang kali dan ternyata kau berada di sini?! Kenapa kau tidak menggubris panggilanku, huh?", tanyanya tersulut emosi.

Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok Yunho. Jadi, Jaejoong bersama orang itu semenjak tadi? Amarahnya mendadak meletus di dalam kepala. Jaejoong lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu luang bersama pria itu daripada bersamanya? Berontakan keras serta rasa tidak terima bergejolak kuat dalam dadanya.

"Me-mang ada keperluan apa?", tanya Jaejoong takut - takut. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Seunghyun marah padanya... sangat marah.

"Menurutmu?!", tanyanya lagi dongkol bukan kepalang.

Jaejoong meneliti pakaian yang dikenakan Seunghyun. Kaos oblong putih, celana parasut hitam serta sepasang sepatu olahraga.

**Guk Guk...**

Dan yang terakhir suara gonggongan binatang peliharaan Seunghyun, Top. Jaejoong bisa menyimpulkannya sekarang.

"Maaf, aku ingin meminjam sepupumu sebentar", ujar Seunghyun datar.

"Dia bukan barang. Dan kau jangan salah tafsir terlebih dulu. Dia yang memaksaku agar aku mengajaknya pergi bersama... Permisi", tukas Yunho lugas.

Tatapan matanya dan Jaejoong sempat bersirobok satu sama lain. Jaejoong memelas lewat kerlingan memohonnya. Namun Yunho tidak menghiraukannya dan bergegas angkat kaki dari sana.  
Aliran darahnya berdesir cepat dan seperti mendidih.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya! Jangan mempermainkanku, Kim Jaejoong", geram Seunghyun.

Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah di sini. Jaejoong menunduk takut. Air matanya menetes dalam wujud satu butiran air bening. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah Yunho bukan Seunghyun.

Apa sesakit ini rasanya jika tidak dianggap? Ia bertanya - tanya pada batinnya.

.

.

Tbc.  
Makasih buat temen2 yang udah baca serta bagi yang selalu setia meninggalkan jejaknya ^^ _**This fic is nothing without you guys!**_ /hug/ Maaf kalau ada salah2 ya ^^ ily :*


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

.

.

.

Suasana Callestum Boutique milik Ms. Garcia begitu riuh sore hari ini. Bunyi tapak sepatu berseliweran diiringi kicauan ini-itu. Seluruh pegawai termasuk Jaejoong mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan mereka untuk menetaskan karya terbaik.  
Sejauh ini Kimberly Sooae tidak terlalu rewel atau berulah kecuali keterlambatan kedatangannya selama hampir satu jam tadi.

Wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi semampai itu tengah berdiri di sebelah kamar-pas bersama Earlene yang sedang menata rimpel pada bagian pinggulnya.

Alih-alih ingin menolong Earlene, Jaejoong -beserta rekan kerjanya yang lain- justru dikejutkan oleh suara derit pintu disusul kemunculan sosok familiar baginya. Penghuni ruangan tersebut berdecak kagum. Terlebih para pegawai wanita yang mulai bersolak-solek sambil melemparkan senyum andalan mereka. Bagi mereka, ini adalah sebuah kemujuran di tengah-tengah penderitaan siksa kerja.  
Yunho sangat tampan sore ini. Sejumbut rambut sisi depannya ia naikkan ke atas dengan campur tangan minyak rambut. Jas hitam keabu-abuan membalut serasi tubuh proporsional ala lelaki matang miliknya. Ditambah dasi simpul beludru berwarna merah hati yang membuatnya tampak lebih menawan. Senyum tipis terus membingkai bibirnya.

Yunho mematung beberapa saat sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sedikit salah tingkah karena menjadi sorotan perhatian dadakan. Mata sipitnya melirik Sooae, menuntut pertanggungjawaban. Sedangkan tersangka utama hanya terkikik geli lalu tak berapa lama memberikan kode agar Yunho mendekat.

"Wah Jae, apa kau mengundang sepupumu kemari? Ini jackpot namanya. Aku jadi bisa mengamati pemandangan bagus setiap saat", bisik Ebeth dengan nada centilnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa dia kemari. Kami tidak begitu akrab", balas Jaejoong singkat.

Yunho melintas di depannya dan sepasang bola mata mereka bertemu. Pria itu tersenyum samar sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan ke arah Jaejoong.

"Eh?", bingung Ebeth seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

Merasa Jaejoong tidak lagi tertarik untuk meladeni dongeng pengantar tidurnya, Ebeth berinisiatif menularkan ritual kasak-kusuknya pada Letta, pegawai bagian **_fixing-shoes_**. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, mereka berdua mulai asyik memperbincangkan Yunho dan Sooae. Menerka-nerka apakah mereka sedang menjalin hubungan istimewa. Berpendapat bahwa kedua orang itu pantas bersanding, saling melengkapi, _**perfect**_ dan sebagainya.

Jaejoong mengunci mulutnya, berpura-pura fokus merapihkan lipatan pada gaun padahal matanya tak jemu-jemu berwisata ke arah Yunho, Earlene dan Sooae. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun meski pikirannya tengah simpang-siur tidak menentu.

.

"Oh, hey Ear!", sapa Yunho ramah, baru menyadari kehadiran bekas kekasihnya di sana.

"Y-yunho. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kemari? Aku kaget melihat kemunculanmu"

"Oh, Sooae yang memintaku kemari atau lebih tepatnya... memaksaku untuk datang", balas Yunho seraya memberikan tatapan sengatan listik pada Sooae. Lagi-lagi ia terkikik pelan lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Merasa gemas, Yunho mengacak pelan rambut Sooae. Kontan, Earlene menjadi canggung melihat gestur tubuh kedua manusia berlawanan jenis itu. Diam-diam, Sooae melihat pada Earlene dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Earlene balas menatapnya sengit. Satu-kosong.

Yunho buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Sooae. Berada di antara orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan kehidupan pribadinya membuatnya tidak luwes untuk mengekspresikan diri.

"Ini sebagai ganti rugi karena kau meninggalkanku di karnaval. Salahmu juga karena tidak memiliki waktu senggang untuk pergi makan bersama", kata Sooae.

Jelas sekali sengaja mengumbar kemesraan.

"Baiklah, ini memang salahku. Sekarang kau senang, kan?"

"Iya. _**Thank you so much**_, Yunho-ah"

Sebenarnya Yunho bisa merasakan aura permusuhan yang menguar di antara kedua wanita cantik itu. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya daripada berbuntut panjang dan menggemparkan seisi butik.

"Earlene dan Ebeth. Ms. Garcia memanggil kalian. Beliau mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin didiskusikan", kata seorang pegawai, membuka sedikit pintu ruangan lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Yunho", ujarnya dibalas senyuman Yunho. Earlene berulang kali berterimakasih pada Tuhan dalam batinnya. Terlepas dari jeratan Sooae membuatnya dapat bernafas lega.

Yunho mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Jaejoong dari balik bahunya. Pria itu masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mengoreksi lipatan gaun. Ia terlihat sangat layu dan kuyu. Tidak seperti Jaejoong yang enerjik, gambaran manusia yang selalu ingin menaklukkan dunia. Yunho jadi mencemaskannya. Tadi pagi mereka memang tidak sempat bertatap muka karena Yunho pergi ke kantor lebih awal.

"Yunho, bisakah kau menolongku untuk mengaitkan kancing di punggung bagian tengah? Tanganku agak kesulitan untuk menjangkaunya", pinta Sooae membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh? Tentu saja, Soo"

"Tapi jangan di sini. Aku agak tidak nyaman"

Sooae melancarkan muslihatnya. Itu hanya akal-akalannya saja. Sebagai model profesional kelas kakap, ia sudah sering menyuguhkan kemolekan tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup sehelai celana dalam ataupun bra transparan.

"Kalau begitu di mana?"

Sooae menunjuk sebuah kamar pas berukuran kecil lalu menarik lengan Yunho dengan gaya sensual. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka lenyap di balik tirai tebal kamar itu. Meninggalkan sejutan tanda tanya pada karyawan termasuk Jaejoong.

"_**I think they'll have a wild making-out session**_", gumam Jacqueline pelan.

Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Jaejoong tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk mengatur gejolak perasaannya. Gaun seksi pengobral seksualitas, tubuh semok dan punggung telanjang. Pria mana yang bisa menahan dirinya dari sengatan birahi? Jujur saja, kadang Jaejoong juga cukup terangsang menyaksikan sekat-sekat seksi pada tubuh Sooae. Ia jadi berpikiran yang macam-macam sekarang mengenai kegiatan apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunho dan Sooae di dalam sana.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, mereka baru keluar. Tatanan rambut Sooae yang sedikit berantakan menimbulkan spekulasi liar.

Oh, Tuhan hati Jaejoong perih tidak terkira. Dampaknya jauh lebih dahsyat dibandingkan hari-hari kemarin. Tuhan, sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Jaejoong meratap dalam doa.

Karena asyik berlenggak-lenggok, Sooae tidak memperhatikan seorang pegawai yang tengah berjalan membawa segelas kopi.

**SPLASH**

"Hey! Apa kau tidak punya mata?! Lihat, kau sudah mengotori gaun rancangan ini!", geramnya angkuh.

"Ma-maaf nyonya", ucapnya terbata-bata, takut memandang tatapan nyalang dari bola mata Sooae.

"Sooae, jangan begitu. Tidak apa-apa, **_miss_**. _**It's alright**_", Yunho menengahi.

"Sekali lagi maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja"

"Ya ya! Pergi kau!", usir Sooae.

Yunho membuang nafas pelan. Sifat Sooae yang kerap meremehkan harga diri orang berstrata jauh di bawahnya memang sudah mendarah daging dan sulit untuk dibuang.

"Miss, sebaiknya Anda ikut kami ke _**fixing-room**_. Kita harus do clean-up sebelum nodanya mengering", ajak Jacqueline sopan.

Tanpa adanya tawar-menawar, Sooae mematuhi Jacqueline. Perlu waktu yang lama lagi apabila harus menunggunya melepaskan gaun. Bersama seorang rekannya yang lain, Jacqueline membawa Sooae meninggalkan ruangan.

Karyawan yang dicemooh oleh Sooae menangis tersedu-sedu beranjak pergi, disusul kawan-kawannya yang bermaksud menenangkan emosinya.

.

Ruangan itu hanya menyisakan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Berdua ditemani keheningan sepi.

"Ehm", Yunho berdehem pelan lalu mengimbuhi, "Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak mau menyapaku?"

Ia berjalan semakin dekat satu garis lurus untuk mencapai pujaan hatinya.

Jaejoong tidak menggubris pertanyaan Yunho. Ia tidak ingin keteguhan hatinya terombang-ambing lagi. Kakinya baru akan mengambil kuda-kuda meninggalkan Yunho. Namun, Yunho segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk mencegah kepergian pria manis itu dan menjegal pergerakannya. Jaejoong pasrah, secara fisik tenaganya memang tidak akan bisa mengimbangi Yunho.

Tangan Yunho mengelilingi pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, menumpukannya pada paha orang yang disayanginya itu. Perlahan-lahan, ia berlutut di depan Jaejoong. Tinggi sofa yang diduduki Jaejoong adalah sebatas lutut Yunho sehingga wajah Jaejoong hanya lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dari Yunho.

"Kau kenapa menghindariku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi? Jangan pergi. Aku juga ingin melihat kau menekuni pekerjaanmu", ujar Yunho terang-terangan. Tangannya mengelus-elus lembut punggung tangan Jaejoong, menghantarkan seribu asa yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia ungkapkan melalui untaian kata.

Hati Jaejoong kembali meluruh. Terhenyak menyadari perubahan suasana hati Yunho yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling egois sekarang tapi sisi dirinya yang lain selalu menyudutkannya. Menentangnya untuk lebih jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Hubungan adem-ayemnya dengan Seunghyun berada dalam zona rawan semenjak kehadiran Yunho di sisinya mulai memporak porandakan keyakinannya belakangan ini.

Udara sore musim gugur menyelinap dari celah-celah jendela, nyiur-melambai menyatroni kulit mereka. Reflek, Jaejoong mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada tangan Yunho.

"Kau kedinginan, hm?", suara Yunho mengalun gemulai, memanjakan indra pendengaran Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa? Tatap mataku Kim Jaejoong", Yunho mulai jengah.

Usahanya untuk mengabaikan Jaejoong kemarin-kemarin memang berhasil. Namun, gelombang kerinduan dan keputusasaan menerjang tatkala ia tahu kalau hatinya sudah dibawa pergi oleh Jaejoong. Membiarkan rindunya menggila sama dengan menyiksa batinnya sendiri.

Satu tangan Yunho bergerak menyentuh dagu Jaejoong lalu mengangkatnya sedikit. Sepenuhnya takluk, Jaejoong tidak melancarkan aksi perlawanan sedikitpun seperti biasanya. Mata mereka bertubrukan syahdu satu sama lain. Yunho bisa melihat jelas binar redup mata bulat itu. Nampak berair tapi bukan merupakan gejala ledakan tangis.

"Kenapa aku harus menatap matamu?", tanya Jaejoong agak menantang.

Mata kecil Yunho seolah membiusnya.

"Karena mata tidak akan pernah bisa membohongimu. Sama seperti hati kecilmu. Bedanya, mata adalah perantara yang bisa kau lihat secara langsung. Sedangkan hati kecil menganalisa suara nurani kejujuranmu"

Biasanya, Jaejoong akan mencak-mencak begitu Yunho menyampaikan sabda subjektifnya. Tapi kali ini, ia mendengarkan penuturan Yunho secara seksama.

"Tulang pipimu kenapa?", tanya Yunho khawatir begitu menyadari ada bulatan memar kecil di bawah sudut mata kiri Jaejoong.

"Oh, ta-tadi pagi pipiku terbentur meja", jawabnya terpatah-patah.

Hening sejenak. Tidak ada sahutan dari Yunho. Ia cukup menyesal sudah menelantarkan Jaejoong beberapa hari ini sehingga tidak tahu menahu perihal kondisi terkini pria itu.  
Dengan sigap, Yunho bangkit berdiri, memutuskan kontak tangan mereka. Kehangatan yang sempat dinikmati Jaejoong sirna seketika. Yunho menanggalkan jas kerjanya lalu menyampirkannya pada bahu Jaejoong.

"Di mana biasanya kalian menyimpan kotak obat?", tanya Yunho sambil memeriksa loker pada **_pantry_**.

"Ada di dalam laci di sebelah dispenser"

Yunho lekas mengambilnya kemudian kembali ke posisinya semula. Ia mengambil sebotol kecil cairan antiseptik lalu meneteskannya pada sejumbut kapas. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengusapkannya pada tulang pipi Jaejoong.

Sejurus, wajah Yunho terpapar di depannya. Garis-garis tulang rahangnya terlihat sangat seksi dan menggoda. Jaejoong memandang Yunho tanpa berkedip dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jaejoong bertaruh banyak wanita di luar sana yang memuja ketampanan Yunho. Bodohnya, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya?

"Kalau tidak segera diobati akan infeksi", ujar Yunho setelah merekatkan plester pada luka setengah basah itu.

"Iya. Thanks Yunho"

Yunho membeku di tempatnya. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong mengucapkan salah satu kata penunjuk identitas sopan santun. Meski sebatas ucapan singkat tapi sukses menggetarkan sesuatu di balik dadanya.

"_**Welcome**_", balasnya lalu tersenyum.

Yunho mendaratkan telapak tangan kekarnya pada helai rambut Jaejoong dan membelainya. Kegiatan favoritnya adalah merasakan halusnya rambut pirang Jaejoong.

Matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Sinarnya meredup menyirami tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong menciptakan bayang-bayang semu. Letak sofa tepat bersebelahan dengan posisi jendela berukuran 3x2 meter sehingga memudahkan akes matahari untuk menjadi saksi bisu kedua insan itu.

"Kau sangat cantik", puji Yunho.

Otak Jaejoong tidak dapat lagi berpikir dengan jernih. Ia seperti terhipnotis oleh sensasi gairah cinta yang disalurkan Yunho. Rasa berbeda yang tidak pernah didapatnya dari Seunghyun.

Jaejoong mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan aroma maskulin mewah dari tubuh Yunho.

Tangan Jaejoong menarik dasi Yunho tidak sabar. Membuat Yunho hampir tercekik muntah.

Kehangatan dari perapian tungku api unggun menyertai tindakan Yunho yang sedikit demi sedikit meminimalisir jarak di antara mereka.

Perkiraan Jaejoong meleset ketika ia merasakan bibir tebal Yunho berlabuh di sekitar luka memarnya. Mengecupnya berulang kali dengan gerakan seirama, menghasilkan harmoni keintiman yang memabukkan.

Yunho melepaskan kecupannya. Ia memandang wajah Jaejoong yang bersemu merah dengan nafas tidak beraturan. Jaejoong membuka matanya. Pandangan nanar sensual yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

"Kau luar biasa, Jae", aku Yunho dengan suara berat nyaris mendesis.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Jaejoong meremas kerah kemaja Yunho dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menariknya tidak sabaran menyebabkan dahi mereka berbenturan agak kuat. Di sela-sela bibir yang kian mendekat, Jaejoong mengecup singkat ujung hidung Yunho lalu memagut daging kenyal kemerahan itu. Mereka kembali memejamkan mata dan menyelami kehangatan memadu kasih.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa bertindak senekat ini. Satu yang pasti, ia merasa ciuman ini benar dan pantas untuk mereka lakukan. Ciuman pertama kali dalam sejarah biduk rumah tangga mereka.

"Hhh...ahhh", Jaejoong mendesah frustasi ketika sebelah tangan Yunho -yang tidak lumpuh- mendekap pelan pinggang rampingnya.

Lidah Jaejoong menggelitiki gigi serta gusi Yunho, menginginkan pria itu memberikannya kemudahan.

"aaahh", desahnya disengaja, terdengar sangat manja seperti seorang berpengalaman yang sudah tidak sabar untuk digauli.

Yunho langsung membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Jaejoong menyusupkan lidahnya. Jaejoong senang bukan main lalu ia menyapu habis seluruh penjuru rongga mulut dengan gerakan ketat, tempo cepat dan dalam lalu mengendurkannya lagi. Mereka terhanyut dalam arus sensasi keintiman itu sehingga tidak lagi menyadari pintu ruangan yang terbuka sedikit, angin yang membanting tirai menyamping pada tembok dan suara gesekkan ranting pohon di luar. Tak pelak, Yunho semakin tergugah dan membalas aksi Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berperan lebih aktif. Ia melumat bibir Jaejoong tanpa ampun, mengemutnya seperti lollipop dan menggigitnya lembut. Posisinya yang tidak nyaman membuat lututnya serta bahunya menjadi agak pegal.

Perlahan Yunho membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas gurat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang sedang melahap bibirnya persis serigala betina kelaparan.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendorong pelan tubuh Yunho. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia menatap Yunho sebentar kemudian berlalu. Yunho juga tidak mau kalah, ia berlari menyusul pria itu. Jaejoong harus tau kalau ia bukan kelinci percobaan pelampias nafsu yang bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Ia harus menuntut penjelasan kenapa pria itu memulai sesuatu yang tidak tuntas diselesaikannya.

"Kim Jaejoong tunggu aku!", hardiknya.

.

Dua orang wanita sepantaran bersembunyi di salah satu bilik dekat pintu. Sooae membekap mulut Earlene, menghalangi gadis itu agar tidak lepas kendali. Di samping itu, ia juga menahan nampan berisi gelas yang dipegangnya agar tidak terjatuh. Sementara Earlene berwajah pias tercengang dengan cuplikan interaksi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kenyataan fantastis yang membuatnya tertohok. Setelah memastikan Yunho lenyap di tikungan ruangan display produk butik, Sooae melepaskan bekapannya.

"_**It's gotta to be kidding me, right?**_ Aku pasti salah lihat tadi. Maksudku... oh, ya ampun pasti kau juga melihatnya tadi kan, Kim? Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa mencium bibir Yunho...", Earlene tidak mampu lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sebagai warga Eropa yang menganut nilai-nilai budaya barat liberalis, paradigmanya mengacu pada kebebasan bersosialisasi. Ia sama sekali tidak tabu dengan hubungan sesama jenis yang melanglang-buana di sekitarnya. Tapi hubungan satu darah tidak lumrah?! Nalarnya sungguh tidak bisa menerima bentuk hubungan semacam itu.

Sooae terkekeh meledek, "Apa kau belum mengetahuinya?"

Earlene mengernyitkan dahi seraya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, "Mengetahui apa, Kim?"

"_**Wel**_l, aku mau kita bersaing secara sehat... ya, walau aku tidak bisa berjanji. Biarkan kita bertiga mencuri hati Yunho dengan cara kita masing-masing. Maksudku, Yunho memang terlihat memiliki euphoria yang cenderung kentara terhadap Jaejoong. Tapi bukan berarti kesempatan kita untuk berkompetisi sudah tertutup rapat, kan?", tuturnya sarkatis.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Kita bertiga? Jaejoong? Kenapa kau menyeret namanya juga?"

"Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang 'suami-istri'. Mereka sudah menikah"

"A-apa? Kau jangan mengada-ada!", sentak Earlene sama sekali tidak mempercayai pernyataan Sooae.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi kalau kau ingin memastikannya, cari tau sendiri. Asal kalian tau, selama ini kalian sudah tertipu oleh sandiwara Jaejoong. Sepupu? Oh", ia menyeringai lalu meninggalkan Earlene yang masih terheran-heran.

Earlene menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ini nyata, kan? Debaran menyesakkan itu muncul meski dalam skala kecil.

"Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya? Kenapa rasanya dadaku sakit sekali?", gumamnya pelan.

.

Sosok Seunghyun menghentikan langkah Jaejoong, tersentak kaget mendapatinya ada di depan butik. Pria itu tengah bersandar pada kap mobilnya, memandang bangunan-bangunan abad kuno di sepanjang pinggiran jalan.

"Jaejoong", ia tersadar lalu menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukan posesif.

Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali namun Seunghyun tetap bersikeras mencari simpati.

"Jae, aku sudah menunggumu semenjak tadi. Syukurlah, akhirnya kau keluar juga"

"Mm.."

Jaejoong meronta dan berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari kungkungan Seunghyun. Matanya melirik ke belakang. Berharap sesuatu namun ternyata tidak terkabul. Kekecewaan menderanya, hah, untuk apa juga Yunho harus repot-repot mengejarnya?

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku tidak akan kelepasan lagi. Yang kemarin itu aku benar-benar kalap dan tidak rela kehilanganmu-"

"Akan kupegang omonganmu", sela Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memang nelangsa menyikapi nasib peruntungan asmaranya sekarang. Kemarin ia terlibat cekcok hebat dengan Seunghyun. Tuduhan Seunghyun sangat memojokkannya, ia berasumsi bahwa sebenarnya Jaejooong menyukai Yunho dan hanya menjadikannya sebagai penawar kegundahan hatinya. Terang saja, Jaejoong menampiknya lalu menumpahkan amarahnya. Tak disangka, Seunghyun justru membaku hantam tulang pipinya. Jaejoong terkejut bukan kepalang, ia kira Seunghyun berbeda dari yang lain. Tapi sama saja. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sedikit hilang rasa semenjak Seunghyun melakukan kekerasan fisik padanya.

Apa Yunho juga merasakan hal yang sama? Tanpa aba-aba, ingatan saat ia menampar Yunho dan menyenggol tangan lumpuh pria berpembawaan tenang itu berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Oh, Tuhan. Jaejooong menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga, menahan ringisan nyeri.

"Bawa aku dari sini Seunghyun. Aku ingin menyegarkan pikiranku",

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke apartementku?", tanya Seunghyun menawarkan.

"Terserah"

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit, mereka tiba di apartement bernuansa Italia itu. Seunghyun nampak tergesa-gesa menutup pintu apartement dengan kakinya. Bibirnya meraup rakus bibir mencebil Jaejoong sedangkan tangannya sibuk meremas bokong kekasihnya. Hujatan dan caci maki hinggap di dalam diri Jaejoong. Ia adalah makhluk paling menjijikan dan kotor yang hidup di muka bumi ini. Dan sayangnya, Tuhan masih memberikannya hembusan nafas untuk bernyawa.

Seunghyun menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke atas ranjang lalu merangkak di atasnya. Nafsunya sudah berkobar dan ia harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga. Mustahil untuk mengabaikan pria cantik yang sudah terangsang di bawahnya. Bibir Jaejoong termegap-megap, menyerah dan berserah diri.

Bibir mereka menyatu lagi menghasilkan melodi kecipak yang seksi. Tiba-tiba, wajah Yunho yang sedang tersenyum pilu menyeruak dalam angan Jaejoong. Sontak, ia membuka matanya dan mendorong Seunghyun.

"Ada apa?", tanya Seunghyun kecewa. Ia belum mencapai klimaks dan Jaejoong menghentikannya secara sepihak.

"Antarkan aku pulang"

Seunghyun membelalakkan mata, "What?! Apa kau bercanda? Aku sudah sangat _**hard**_. _**You must take responsibility**_, Jaejoong"

"Maafkan aku. Moodku mendadak buruk. Aku mohon, antarkan aku pulang", pintanya memelas.

Seunghyun berusaha meredam emosinya dan memutuskan untuk mengalah. Tatapan memohon Jaejoong memang tidak pernah gagal mencairkan hatinya.

"Ayo pulang. Rapihkan bajumu terlebih dulu"

Selagi menunggu Seunghyun meraih puncak kenikmatannya di kamar mandi, Jaejoong membenahi pakaian dan rambutnya. Celana dalamnya juga sudah lengket dan basah tapi bayangan Yunho tadi seolah menyadarkannya dari jeratan surga birahi duniawi.

.

Tiba di apartement, Jaejoong menyalakan semua bola lampu. Sepertinya Yunho belum pulang. Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukannya bersama Sooae sekarang? Apa mereka menyewa sebuah kamar hotel dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka di kamar pas tadi?

Isak tangis Jaejoong pecah begitu mengilas balik semua rangkain kejadian akhir-akhir ini. Dua pria tidak berdosa seolah ia permainkan dengan tidak adil.

"Yunho... Yunho... Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang", rintihnya dalam keadaan seratus persen sadar. Bukan nama Seunghyun melainkan nama Yunho yang didengungkannya.

Ia menidurkan tubuhnya pada sofa lalu mengamati benda satu per satu di atas prasmanan. Tangannya bergerak mengambil satu buah pigura kecil dengan selembar foto Yunho yang sedang tertawa, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Bibir merah delimanya mengecup foto itu. Linangan air matanya membentuk titik kecil pada bagian wajah Yunho.

Meratapi semuanya tapi sia-sia belaka karena waktu tidak bisa diputar ke belakang.

Telepon rumah berdering nyaring menginterupsi tangisannya. Belum sempat ia menyapa si penelepon, sebuah suara berbicara.

"Ah Yunho, milikku masih perih dan sakit. Ingin buang air kecil pun rasanya tidak sanggup. Lain kali kau harus melakukannya dengan lebih jinak, okay? Ah, milikmu sungguh hebat dan besar"

**Tut Tut Tut**

Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya, dadanya sangat sesak setelah mendengar **dirty-talks** dari si penelepon asing. Apa benar Yunho sudah melakukan "itu" dengan wanita di telepon tadi?

Ia meninju-ninju dadanya, berharap jantungnya berhenti berpacu menyesakkan rongga dada tapi tidak berhasil. Well, apa keadaan sudah mulai berbalik?

.

Yunho keluar dari **_elevator_** lalu menuju pintu apartementnya. Ia agak heran dengan pola-perilaku Sooae yang berputar haluan secara mendadak. Seingatnya, saat pulang dari butik, sahabatnya itu berubah jutek. Akan tetapi selepas ia membelikan beberapa minuman kaleng serta camilan di supermarket, wanita itu tiba-tiba ceria lagi.

Yunho membuka pintu, melepaskan sepatu lalu melenggang ke dalam. Ia meletakkan tas Jaejoong yang tertinggal di butik pada sofa. Alangkah tercengangnya ia ketika melihat Jaejoong terduduk di lantai pojok ruangan dengan menekuk kedua kakinya. Wajahnya dipendam pada lipatan tangan di atas lututnya.

"Jae, kau kenapa?"

Ia merapat pada Jaejoong lalu berjongkok di sebelahnya, menyentuh lengannya. Jaejoong tidak merespon.

"Katakan padaku kau kenapa? Ada aku di sini. Selama ada aku di sampingmu, kau akan baik-baik saja"

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya. Pucuk hidungnya memerah dan bulu mata lentiknya berantakan. Air mata bersimbah membasahi pipi, atas bibir dan dagunya.

"Ne-nek. Ne-nekku me-ninggal Yunho. Huks", beritahunya sesenggukkan.

"Apa?!"

Yunho sangat menyesal baru mengetahui kabar bela sungkawa itu sekarang karena ponselnya berada dalam mode diam semenjak tadi pagi.

Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong erat, memeluknya seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya satu jengkal pun. Sedikit-banyak ia bisa mengerti perasaan Jaejoong sekarang. Ditinggal satu-satunya figur yang dicintainya merupakan tamparan keras dan berdampak pada titik balik kehidupannya.

"_**Gwenchana**_.. _**Gwenchana**_..", lirih Yunho sambil memijat pelan punggung Jaejoong dengan gerakan naik-turun.

"Kita akan pulang ke Seoul malam ini juga", bisiknya lalu meninggalkan sebuah kecupan mesra di telinga Jaejoong.

Sempat berjengit geli, Jaejoong mengganggukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan hangat Yunho. Situasi sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk membahas tentang ciuman Jaejoong tadi, penelepon misterius ataupun kejelasan hubungan aneh di antara mereka.

.

Tbc.


End file.
